Dragon Ball GT Redux
by j0ck3
Summary: With an alternative ending to Z follows a completely new and different take on GT only using certain elements of the story and a new original villain. Updated at least once weekly. Constructive reviews are really appreciated.
1. Outclassed

**Super Buu Saga**

Gohan looked up in horror. In front of him stood a new Buu. The tail on his head had extended greatly, he now wore blue vest with yellow rims: identical to the one Gotenks wore just moments ago. The pink slime had taken both Gotenks and Piccolo and absorbed them. Buu had transformed and his power level had increased greatly.

"So, Gohan. How do you like my new form? It takes the intelligence of Piccolo and the strength of Gotenks and add my regenerative abilities."

Buu let out a maniacal laughter.

"You might as well give up! There is no way you can defeat me now. The power of Gotenks might only last for 30 minutes but that I assure you are more than enough time to kill you."

Gohan stood straight up. Minutes ago it was he who had had the upper hand, he was sure he could have killed him back then. Now Gohan was about to face the toughest foe ever. Gotenks might not be the most serious fighter since half of him is Gotenks but the power of Piccolo would make up for that possible disadvantage. Gohan went into his fighting stance.

"I am much stronger than Gotenks, I assure you of that Majin Buu. I will have you begging for mercy before the fusion breaks. You are about to see why I am the last hope of the universe!"

"You are a fool Gohan. Your confidence will be the universes undoing"

Gohan grinned. He bent down and started to raise his power level. He was confident that Majin Buu would surely defeat him, all he needed was 30 minutes, if he had enough power then there was a slight chance that he would win. After several moments he was back in his fighting stance. He was surrounded by a strong blue aura and sparks flying all around him. The chit chat was over, this would be the decisive battle for Earth and for the Universe.

Buu was the first one to act. He let out a hard punch by extending his arm but Gohan dodged it and himself rushed towards Buu. Buu countered with a kick which hitted Gohan straight on the chest and interrupted his rush. The kick did not directly make any damage to Gohan but it stopped his rush. Instead he flew straight up in the air and started an aerial rush. Buu stood still and grinned.

"I thought you were going to kill me Gohan! Are you even trying because this is pathetic!"

Gohan ignored Buu's comment and increased in speed and charged a heavy punch. Buu teleported out of his way and Gohan crashed into the rock with his fist first into it. The rock cracked in two halves and fell apart. Gohan remained in a kneeling position and straightened himself straight up. He looked behind him and up there in the air hovered Buu. He had his arms crossed.

"Are you gonna start fighting serious anytime soon? If you do tell me when I should fight back"

Gohan straightened out his arms and fired a storm of Kid balls towards Buu. Buu did not even seem to avoid them. They hit him repeatedly directly and in just seconds a large cloud of smoke covered Buu. Gohan stopped firing Ki balls at him and the smoke of dust wore off. There stood Buu, completely unharmed. He did not grin any longer, he looked furious. He probably realized that Gohan were holding back. But using up all power now would be foolish. Instead Gohan straightened himself up.

"Are you going to fight back or not Buu? Or are you afraid to use up your precious power? You know you'll be chanceless once 30 minutes have passed so you better start fighting now"

Buu remained hovering

"Oh don't worry once I am done with you you'd wish I never started fighting you runt. As it looks now I could take you down in less than a minute. Gohan, the only reason I did not absorb you was so I would have someone to fight to before exterminating all living things in the Universe. I must say you are greatly disappointing me. Maybe it would have been better to absorb you, at least Gotenks would have fought back."

Gohan let out a shriek and jumped up in the air towards Buu, when he closed in he charged a kick towards Buu and hit him directly in the chest. Buu bent over and Gohan lunged above him and put both of his fists together and hammered Buu down to the ground and watched him crash into a series of cliffs destroying them. Gohan quickly descended down to the ground and put both of his hands together and behind his left hip.

"Kaa – Mee - Haa – Mee – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A huge blue wave of energy unleashed from Gohan's hands and flew towards the location where Buu had crashed. Anything in front of the Kamehameha was obliberated and hopefully Buu would be too. To Gohan's despair he saw a silhouette standing up in the distance as soon as the smoke of dust vanished. It seemed to lack a leg and an arm but Buu quickly regenerated new ones as he flew up in the air again and moved back to hovering in the air with his arms crossed.

"Bravo Gohan, bravo. I thought you were going to kill me though. And as you see I am still alive! You gonna have to try much harder than that. Now that I see what you are capable of I think it is time for me to fight back. We still have 25 minutes before I lose by default am I right? Well I assure you it will be the most 25 most painful minutes of your life! Now brace yourself young Saiyan"


	2. Planning

Goku got up from the grass and started to walk around nervously. All the 4 of them, Goku, Kibito, Shin and the Elder Kai were closely watching Gohan's fight with Buu through the Crystal Ball which lied on the grass. Through it they could see Gohan repeatedly getting pummeled by Buu, taking heavy damage while Buu seemed to remain standing. Gohan was hopelessly outclassed, his lack of fighting experience in the last 7 years were made quite obvious; even if he possessed enormous power he did not fight well enough. The seconds felt like minutes as Gohan repeatedly crashed through cliffs and rock pillars. They could not tell if he was holding back or not, if he kept saving his power like this he would be dead before Buu lost Gotenks power.

"Isn't there anything we can do Shin?"

"I don't know Goku. I am afraid I don't know how we could help Gohan right now… Unless we can send you down there…"

Shin glanced at the halo floating above Goku's head.

"But I don't see how we can send you back to Earth nor do we have a plan on how to take down Buu. There's a chance that he'll absorb any of you like he did with Piccolo and Gotenks thus making him even stronger and reducing any chances we'll have of defeating Majin Buu. We must figure something out"

Shin was right. Even if Gohan fought like a true warrior and not at the rate he was fighting at right now, he would at most be even with Buu. If there only was some way to even further increase in power. And fast.

"Shin, we need to get Gohan a Zenkai. Each time us Saiyans are being healed from close to death we increase in strength a lot."

"Goku… Are you suggesting that we'll almost kill Gohan and then get him back on his feet and he'll be stronger than ever? But who could do that and Buu would surely not let us do that, with Piccolo's brain he'll have the knowledge of how Zenkai's work, he'd do anything to stop us. And are you sure that even if we succeed he'll be strong enough to defeat Buu?"

"Gohan was stronger than me when he was just a child. Imagine how strong he could be if he actually trained for those 7 years after the Cell Games. I have faith in that he is the one who will take Buu down, one way or another. However I believe Dende can get Gohan back up on his feet; I can still sense him down there on Earth"

"But none of us can stall Buu, except for you. And you are dead! If we could somehow revive you and get you back down to earth. Wait… I know! I could transfer my life-force to you enabling you to return to the world of the living."

Meanwhile on Earth.

" GOHAN! What's wrong! Why are you hiding from me?"

Gohan was leaning towards a cliff wall in an attempt to remain hidden. He panting heavily, he had taken a lot of hard hits from Buu and even though he himself had gotten a few ones in Buu seemed to remain unharmed. Blood dripped down from Gohan's mouth, his Gi was partially torn apart and had holes and burnt marks all over it.

"Hey Gohan! I know you are trying to buy time but it is pointless to keep going like this. If you don't show your face I'll blow this planet up! You got 5 seconds! 1... 2... 3..."

Gohan rose up in the air above Buu. He quickly putted both of his hands on his forehead

"MASENKO – HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A fiery yellow beam erupted from the palm of both of his hand and flew in Buu's direction. He could see the beam hitting Buu directly and left him with a hole in his stomach.

"Pitiful, Gohan"

Buu quickly regenerated and charged towards Gohan who charged right back. They both collided and kept delivering punches at each other at a fierce rate. From afar Dende was watching the battle with Mr. Satan.

"Uh. Is it me or does the Buu keep opening up his stomach to avoid all the attacks?"

Dende didn't bother answering Satan. The outcome of the fight so far was worrying him, Gohan was clearly losing and he was the Earth and possibly the universes last hope. However suddenly he heard a familiar sound followed by the voice of Goku.

"Pst… Dende"

"Goku?... What are you doing back here on Earth, I thought you were…"

"The Elder Kai gave up his life for me, turns out that he just got a Halo above his head so it was nothing special, but listen carefully. We are going to try give Gohan a Zenkai but we have to wait until he is close to death or there will be no use. I need you to heal him when you get the chance while I stall Buu."

"But Goku… will it work?"

"It's our only hope. And I have faith in that Gohan is the one who will defeat Buu once and for all"


	3. Executing the Plan

Gohan kept taking heavy blows. It was painful to watch but it was all part of the plan that would just have to work. Gohan was being held captured by some energy rings of some sort. Goku had a hard time restraining himself from interfering as he saw Buu charging up a Kamehameha and blasted Gohan as he damped down to the ground face-down and motionless.

"Dende, now is the time to act. Follow me, and make sure you suppress your power level."

Both Goku and Dende moved quietly between the cliff formations and approached the scene. Buu was kneeling next to Gohan's motionless body and talked in a normal tone.

"Gohan, I just wanted you to know that even if you would have held out long enough for the fusion to wear off I would still keep that power. Because you see, I can dispose of Gotenks body from my body at will and by doing that I can use a Namekian fusion and absorb his power into me. In fact I think that is what I am going to do right now"

Both Goku and Dende looked at each other. How could a Namekian fusion be performed between any other races than Namekians? They watched closely as Buu seemed to spit out Gotenks from his body on the ground. The instant he did so he suddenly changed and got the cape of Piccolo always wore when not fighting. Goku was trying to restrain himself from interrupting but Gohan needed to be more injured or the plan would not work out. They kept watching as Buu placed his hand on the motionless body of Gotenks and within seconds it disappeared. Buu straightened himself up and proceeded to kick Gohan around on the ground. For each kick he taunted him

"And… that's… why… you… never… stood… a… chance… to… begin… WITH!"

With the last kick being extra hard Gohan flew through a dozen rocks and crashed into a mountain wall where he remained in some sort of sitting position. His eyes were barely open, whole the Gi was torn up to the degree that the upper part of the orange Gi was gone. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Buu. This is it; they had to execute the plan now. Gohan quickly launched a Ki attack at Buu but to no avail as he almost like a ragdoll fell together at his spot. Buu stood just a meter away from and stretched his arm out and formed a Ki Ball in his hand.

"Goodbye Gohan"

But before Buu had time to fire the attack Goku appeared above him and kicked him in the face so that Buu crashed into a pile of rocks.

"Buu, you step away from my son. However, your fight is with ME now!"

Buu arise from the pile of rocks, clearly annoyed and with steam coming out all over him.

"You will regret interfering you fool and it will cost you your LIFE!"

"We'll see about that"

Goku let out a huge scream as his power level started to skyrocket. The ground shook violently and cloud of dust covered him. When the cloud had vanished Goku arise, with golden hair stretching down to his hips and covered in a golden aura with sparks all over it.


	4. Goku versus Buu: Round 2

Buu closely eyed Goku up and down.

"Aha it's you. And this Super Saiyan form is number three. Last time we fought you did not face me like this, you faced my weak form. That time you had the advantage but now, now I have the advantage. If you can barely beat my weak form then how are you going to fair against one of my more powerful forms? Do I need to beat some sense into you Goku? You have NO chance"

Buu did just like Piccolo when he was about to fight, he threw off his robes and now he simply looked like he used to before he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo but with a longer head tail. This little small talk was just what Goku needed. It would take time to get Gohan back to full power and they needed him at full strength for this fight. Both Goku and Buu were hovering quite a bit over the ground, Buu had his arms crossed and Goku remained in a neutral position.

"We are a bit confident now are we? Even if you are stronger than me it does not mean that I'll go down easy"

And with those words both the fighters teleported towards each other delivering punches at each other so fast and hard that you could not see them.

Meanwhile Dende had moved over to Gohan and was now trying to heal his wounds. He had taken a serious beating and getting him back to full strength would take time. If Goku was right Gohan would receive a Zenkai and his power should exceed Buu's. Dende kept attempting to restore Gohan but he would need several minutes to finish the process.

The battle between Goku and Buu erupted. They were evenly matched and threw violent attacks at each other at a fast rate. When it looked like one of them seemed to gain the upper hand in the fight the other suddenly countered and the fight remained this even for several minutes. After they both leapt towards each other and kicked each other in the face they both sent each other flying away and crashing into a pile of rocks. They both rise up and hovered in the air, Goku in a fighting stance and Buu in his normal stance with his arms crossed.

"Impressive, Goku. You sure fight a lot better than your son. Maybe it'll take longer than I thought to kill you"

Goku grinned

"You're not so bad yourself. I can see why Bibidi had to lock you up. Now let me show you a new technique I've been practicing on for these last 7 years."

Goku quickly charged towards Buu and charged a punch and screamed "DRAGON FIST". A dragon similar to Shenron appeared but instead of green it was golden. It appeared as Goku became one with Shenron as he flew towards Buu. But Buu managed to avoid the attack and Shenron disappeared and Goku appeared again. He cursed to himself and attempted the Dragon Fist several more times but to no avail as Buu kept avoiding it. After a few attempts Buu knocked him down and Goku crashed into a pile of rocks where he remained lying down trying to breathe properly, the Dragon Fist attack required a lot of energy and if it connected he could channel all of his energy into a single punch with devastating effects.

"I am sure that move is powerful Goku, but you are executing it wrong. There is no chance you can hit me while I'm at full strength you fool. And I can assure you that you will not get the chance because now you'll die"

Buu putted two of his fingers on his forehead and started charging a Special Beam Cannon. He kept charging it for several seconds but hesitated.

"You know Goku, you'd make a nice addition to my collection, I'll think I am going to absorb you, it would be a sin to let this opportunity go to waste"

A pink blob crawled out of Buu's stomach and flew towards Goku who remained lying on the ground, panting heavily. Just a second before it was about to hit Goku a Ki blast came out of nowhere and vaporized the blob. Both Goku and Buu looked surprised in the direction where the Ki blast had been fired from, and there stood Gohan, seemingly back at full strength.

"YOU again? How dare you interfere with our fight you fool! I'll just beat you up even harder this thi…"

But before Buu had finished his sentence Gohan had at lightning speed delivered a seemingly ridiculously hard punch that had went through Buu's stomach. Buu spitted out blood

"But, but how!? You were almost dead minutes ago. And when we fought you could not even scratch me!"

Gohan pulled his arm back through Buu's stomach which left him with a hole in the stomach as he spitted out even more blood. Gohan grinned.

"You should know that Saiyans that recover from near death will come back even stronger than before."

"But HOW can you recover!?"

"Didn't you absorb Piccolo? Then you should know that Namekians have highly effective healing powers. Dende down there healed me to full strength"

Gohan pointed down at Dende. Buu seemed to hastily try to launch off a Ki blast by stretching his arm out but Gohan kicked at Buu's arm with such force that the kick dismembered it.

"I won't let you take another single life away today. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Mom, Krillin… and all the others will be avenged right here and right now."

Buu stared at Gohan with fear, he know felt the same fear and desperation he had felt the first time they fought when Buu had not yet absorbed anyone. Meanwhile Goku reverted back to his normal state and flew over to Dende to watch the fight together with him. This plan might work out after all.


	5. Domination

Throughout the fight Buu had kept a confident expression on his face, that expression had now been replaced by one full of fear. Gohan still had his arm stretched out from where he had recently decapitated Buu's left forearm with a single punch. When Gohan had fought Cell he had repeatedly taunted him and made him suffer throughout the whole fight – it had resulted in the death of Goku and Trunks. Gohan had learned from the fight with Cell and this time he would take down his opponent straight away. He would show the same aggression he had shown against Cell but this time he would not make him suffer, he would kill him. Gohan pulled his arm back from where it had previously been and hovered in the air a meter or so away from Buu in a neutral stance and watched as Buu regenerated his decapitated arm and the hole through the stomach. However his expression was far from neutral, it bubbled with anger and looked like it could explode at any time. Without looking away he yelled:

"Dad, I don't want you to intervene at any costs". He lowered his voice back to a talking sound level. "Buu, if you have any last words say them now before I kill you."

"You shit, I'll MAKE YOU EAT UP YOUR OWN WORDS YOU PIECE OF SH--"

But before Buu had finished the sentence he had received a kick in his face, so hard that it deformed Buu's face. Buu's eyes looked as if they were to fall out of their sockets while he almost vomited blood. Buu attempted to counter attack by whipping with his head-tail but Gohan teleported above Buu a millisecond before it hit him and countered himself with a hammer sending Buu crashing down towards the ground. However Gohan never intended for Buu to crash down into the ground but pursued him as he was falling down. Buu realized what Gohan was trying to do and tried to counter with a Ki-Blast but Gohan avoided it and punched Buu hard in the gut making him yet again spit out a large amount of blood as he kept falling to the ground and this time it looked like he was going to crash.

Goku and Dende were watching the fight from afar, Dende looked confused but Goku stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. The plan had worked out fine, Gohan had received the Zenkai and his power had increased greatly like Goku had intended and again had Goku been surpassed greatly by his son just like at the Cell Games. However Dende had a more troubling matter on his mind when he asked Goku.

"But what about Piccolo and Gotenks? What will happen to them if Gohan kills Buu?"

"Dende, do not worry. The Dragon Balls here on Earth might still be inert but there is always the Namek ones left. I am sure we can work our way around to come up with a wish to bring them both back to life once this is all over, trust me."

Dende was unsure how this would work out and he was worried about the consequences if it would not work out. Meanwhile Gohan kept beating Buu up. Buu tried every trick he could muster up in desperate attempts to even harm Gohan. His Ki-Blasts seemed to have no effect, the Kamikaze Ghosts could not keep up with him and in the end they all collided. Buu was panting heavily and remained still, Gohan who was on the move flew up closely to Buu and kneeled down and looked Buu straight in the eyes.

"How does it feel Buu? All your life have you been the one being superior to all living beings that has come in your way and now it's all crashing down. Tell me Buu, how does it feel"

Buu looked up closely at Gohan, there were blood dripping down from his mouth, dust and burnt marks could be found all over his body and his power-level was almost down to the level of a normal Super Saiyan, which means that he was hopelessly outclassed. In a last attempt of desperation he pleaded.

"M… mercy, I beg you. Please show some mercy…"

Gohan frowned and straightened himself up.

"Mercy? Did you show all the people you killed today mercy? DID YOU?! No, you sure as hell did not. All the innocent lives that you took away today did not even get the chance to plead, the only reward you shall receive today is death."

Buu looked up in a state desperation, his eyes were full of fear as blood dripped all over his face. He let out a tremendous scream and a purple aura appeared around him with sparks shooting out all around it. He quickly stretched his arms out and fired what looked like three hoops made out of energy. The hoops tightened their grasp around Gohan and immobilized him. It looked as if Buu tried to make a quick run for it as he flew away from Gohan who were trying to figure out how to break free from the hoops but Buu stopped and turned around and faced Gohan. He quickly put his hands together and formed a large ball of energy between his two hands as he put them together at the same level of his stomach. His aura exploded and his power level skyrocketed. At the same time Gohan himself let out a huge explosive wave and broke free from the chains. He stared Buu down and realized that he was going to let all of his power out in one massive attack, the same move Piccolo had tried to take the first form of Cell down with to no avail. If Gohan did not stop this attack whole the earth would be doomed. Gohan however has a ace up his sleeve aswell.

"Buu… you are about to witness my newest finishing move, it is what I call a Ultimate Kamehameha. It may not be able to stop your energy attack but I won't let you destroy the earth and take any more lives without trying."

And with those words Gohan flew down to a cliff from where he could get a good base to stand at while he prepared his attack. He formed two blue energy balls in both his hands and putted them together into one massive ball. Gohan started to emit lightning in his aura and raised his power level aswell as Buu screamed.

"CHOUBAKURETSUMAHA!!!"

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The huge beam flew towards the massive energy wave emitted from Buu and in just a few seconds they would collide and the fate of the universe would be decided.


	6. Gohan's Triumph

The blue Kamehameha wave that Gohan had unleashed clashed with the large energy ball that had been fired by Buu. Both parts were trying to keep the upper hand but the energy from Buu's attack was overwhelming the Kamehameha as it pushed the beam closer to the ground. Gohan let out a scream and the cliff he was standing on crumbled apart as he transferred more energy to his wave and it seemed to work; the large ball stopped and were now even in power with the energy wave.

Dende and Goku were still watching the struggle from afar. The amount of power emitted from it made the ground shake violently as well as causing great winds. Dende had problems holding his ground while Goku levitated a few meters above the ground. He was assured that Gohan could do this, he was stronger than ever and he still had a lot more to give while Buu who had received the beating of his life was struggling more than ever to keep up. It looked as if he would not need to intervene after all with the fight. Dende decided that it was pointless to try to remain on the ground and flew up to Goku's level.

"Goku, if Buu loses the struggle will the amount of damage he takes be enough to kill him?"

"I am confident that it will Dende. When Vegeta took his own life in a attempt to kill Buu the explosion was not strong enough to eliminate Buu and you won't have enough time to destroy all the remains before he can regenerate which means that you need a attack so strong that it will prevent him from getting the chance to regenerate and if Buu loses this struggle he won't get that chance, not with the amount of power both him and Gohan has put into their attacks."

Gohan and Buu's attacks were still struggling, an enormous crater had formed in the ground below and rocks and smaller mountains were crumbling apart upon the power emitted from the clashing. Gohan still had a lot to give while Buu was giving it his all. There was no reason why Gohan should not finish this right now so he unleashed even more power and now his Kamehameha was pushing Buu's attack back. He could hear Buu scream and cursing in anger as he must realize that his end was coming. Gohan could feel Buu putting even more of the little energy he still had left into his attack but all it did was slowing the Kamehameha down and preventing the inevitable. And then it happened. In his mind Gohan could see all his friends and loved ones that had been killed by Buu. Vidal, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma and even Vegeta as well as those who were now a part of Buu; Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. They were all counting on him and he could not let them down, it was them he was fighting for and made his life worth living, without them he would be nothing. Gohan putted both his hands behind his hips and unleashed another Kamehameha and completely overpowering Buu's attack as the wave sent it towards Buu at high speed. Buu stared in fear at his death approaching, in one last attempt he let out an explosive wave but it was not effective enough to defend him effectively against it and he was soon overwhelmed by its power as he slowly, molecule by molecule started to fade away. It appeared as the huge energy ball that had been their final showdown. The ball flew into space and exploded in the atmosphere. The battle was over, they had won, and it was finally over. Gohan was hovering in the air; his arms were still in the same position as when he had fired the Kamehameha. The determined and serious look he had had on his face ever since he got restored by Dende slowly turned into a smile. He looked around and saw both Goku and Dende flying towards him he raised his arms up in joy. It was all over, it was all going to be okay.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"**So, you want me for your first wish to revive all the innocent lives that were taken away by Buu, for your second wish to bring back earth to how it was before the Tenkaichi Budokai and for your third wish you want me to bring the individuals that were absorbed slash synched with Buu upon his death to be brought back to life?**"

"If that not, o Great Porunga, is too much to ask for?"

"**Well, Dende what you are asking is not simple wish but it will be granted. When you get back to Earth you should find it exactly as it was before the last Tenkaichi Budokai. However you will have to announce that Majin Buu is gone because they will still believe that he is out there until proven otherwise. Your wish has been granted but it will take a few minutes before it's gone through, goodbye**"

"All right! Goku, how about you transmit us back to the Lookout?"

"Will do Dende!"

And with those words Dende and Goku were back on Planet Earth and the Lookout. There to meet them were Gohan.

"So dad and Dende, how did it work out?"

"It worked out great Gohan! Everything should be restored by now but we'll have to use the Earths Dragon balls to wish so that people will not remember Majin Buu. Did you gather them?"

"Yeah I got them all over here"

And so Sharon was summoned. The memory of Majin Buu was erased and no-one knew what had really happened in these 6 months that had passed since Shin and Kibito had arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai and changed the Earth forever. For now there were no threats to mankind and the Earth would again enter a time of peace and prosperity.

**END OF SUPER BUU SAGA**


	7. No surprises here

**28****th**** Tenkaichi Budokai Saga**

Almost 10 years has passed since Gohan defeated Majin Buu and peace was restored to the Earth. All the Z-fighters have pursued their own lives and are enjoying the peace. Goku still lives for fighting and trains everyday both with his Granddaughter Pan and Goten. Gohan still remains strong but he is not training actively and is instead working for Capsule Corp and enjoying life together with his wife Videl and daughter Pan. Vegeta, while he has admitted for himself that Goku will always be the stronger of them two keeps training in a day ascend above Super Saiyan 2. Both Goten and Trunks are not actively training but fused together they are still a force to be reckoned with. The same goes for Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha who are no longer actively training in these times of peace.

However today is the day of the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai and the old rivals and friends are going to once again meet up and enter the tournament for old times' sake. After all the non Saiyans are getting old and neither Goku nor Vegeta seems to have aged a single bit since the fight with Buu due to their Saiyan genes. The current World Champion is still Mr. Satan and all the fighters have decided beforehand to forfeit if someone is reaching the final. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta are all planning to enter while the rest of the gang, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Pan, Bra, Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, #18, Piccolo and Dende are just gonna settle with watching from a private booth Mr. Satan got them. They all met up outside Capsule Corp and left off in an airship for the island where the tournament was being held. After an hour or so of traveling the whole gang exited the ship and entered the tournament area. While inside the gang splitted up in two where one half decided to visit the carnival grounds around the arena and the other half signing up for entering the competition.

Most of them had not seen each other very often in the last 10 years so most of them had a lot of catching up to do and as time passed fast when they were enjoying themselves the drawings for the tournament line-ups were about to start. Goku, Vegeta and their sons all went for the area behind the stage where the drawings would take place. This year the tournament seemed to had attracted less competitors than usual. At least there would be no big surprises this year, there only seemed to be a small handful of fighters who most likely were below Mr. Satan in terms of strength.

The drawings were done and to most of their relief and strangely none of them would fight each other in the first round. However it seemed as if Vegeta would face off against Goku in the Quarter-Finals. Trunks would have to fight Gohan and Goten would have to fight whoever would make it there.

The tournament went underway and no big surprises at all. With single punches all the Z-Fighters won their matches. Gohan would seem to have to face off against a boy named Uub who quite frankly did not look like much for this world. The gang had gathered up in the dressing room waiting for the quarter-finals to begin. As soon as Mr. Announcer shouted out that it was time for the next competitors to enter the stage.

"Well Vegeta, it seems we'll get to fight after all. May the best of us wins and let us not transform to Super Saiyan okay?"

"That's fine, Kakarot. But even if we are fighting against a full stadium it does not mean I will go easy on you, nor the stage."

"Well… As long as no-one gets hurt that should be fine I guess"

Both Goku and Vegeta entered the stage and walked along each other towards it. Goku was wearing a blue Gi without an undershirt with a white belt, bright brown pants, black sandals as opposed to the usual boots with red wrist bands. Vegeta was wearing a black top, blue slacks, his usual white gloves and opposed to his usual Saiyan boots he had worn so often he now was wearing a pair of black shoes. Both he and Goku entered the stage at the same time and stood on the opposite side of each other. They were eyeing each other up and down, this was the fight they had been waiting for all these years but had never taken place. The Announcer lifted his arm up in the air and shouted

"AND BEGIN!"

Before the crowd had reacted both Goku and Vegeta had moved away at such speed the normal eye could not catch them.


	8. Gohan's request

Goku and Vegeta dashed towards each other and both quickly landed off punches against each other in a fierce flurry. Both of them seemed evenly matched and neither had the advantage. After a few brief moments of standstill they jumped away from each other and leapt up in the air to which the crowd replied with a "Ooooh". While up in air Vegeta charged towards Goku and got a hit in his gut but Goku quickly recovered and replied with a kick towards the face knocking Vegeta away. Now Goku was on the attack and dashed towards Vegeta while he was still sent flying and knocked him down towards the stage floor but just a second before it seemed as if Vegeta was about to crash he turned himself up and landed safely and just in time to avoid Goku who had pursued him and just barely missed a kick which sent Goku sliding on the stage floor and almost falling off the stage barely being able to keep his balance. Goku quickly straightened himself up just in time to avoid a punch from Vegeta, he kept swaying as he kept avoiding the rapid punches and got the room to slash Vegeta off his guard by kicking towards his feet. Vegeta however realized what Goku was trying and stopped his flurry and somersaulted out of harm's way and found himself right above Goku and dived towards him with his feet first.

From aside were Gohan, Goten and Trunks watching. Gohan was wearing his old worn out Gi he had worn when he had killed Buu. Goten was wearing a Gi similar to Gohan's but with no undershirt and black sandal like shoes instead of boots. Trunks simply wore a green Gi very similar to the one he had worn at the time Majin Buu had been around.

"Gohan? Who do you think is winning? Neither of them seems to have the upper hand."

"My dad is gonna win of course Goten, he has kept training intensively ever since Buu died."

"I'm not so sure Trunks, they still look pretty even to me but I think dad has got the advantage because he is naturally stronger and has had the advantage between them for a long time and I am quite sure he still has that."

Vegeta stretched out his feet as he prepared to stomp Goku from above but Goku quickly teleported out of the way and Vegeta ended up leaving a huge mark in the stage. Vegeta slowly pulled up his feet from the hole and looked up towards Goku. Neither of them were using their full powers, they were just testing each other out. The matches were limited to 20 minutes this time around and they had used up 5. Goku smiled and entered a fighting stance as he crouched down. Vegeta went from having his arms crossed to his fighting stance with his arms ready to attack and defend at any time.

"So Kakarot, are we done trying each other out? Maybe it's time that we take this seriously"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Vegeta."

As Goku finished the sentence both of them started powering up. Sparks were flying all around them as both of them gained auras and the bricks that made out the stage rose up slightly in the air. The crowd seemed surprised. The last years the tournament had offered nothing over the usual but this time the tournament had provided more action in this single fight than all the tournaments combined in the last 10 years. Vegeta was the first to act and dashed towards Goku and tried to kick him up in the air but missed as Goku ascended up into the air himself. However Vegeta was not late to act as he used the stage as a springboard and before Goku had realized what Vegeta were trying to do he had received a hard punch to the chest. And he received another one. And another one. Vegeta had no remorse when he repeatedly delivered more punches as Goku was unable to defend himself, he left no space for that. Vegeta finished his combo with two punches harder than the previous ones and hammered Goku down towards the ground. However a second before Goku hit the ground he quickly put his fingers on his forehead and instantly moved behind Vegeta. Before Vegeta had reacted Goku had elbowed him in the back and kicked him away. There was a second of standstill before they again dashed towards each other and delivered flurries of kicks and punches at each other.

The fight kept going. 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 18 minutes and there still did not seem to be a victor, they were both completely even and they seemingly kept escaping hitting the ground around the stage all the time no matter what the other did. 19 minutes, Goku and Vegeta were having a test of strength as they clashed together in the middle of the stage. Both their auras surrounded them, bricks were once again levitating above the stage and lightning sparked all over the stage as it seemed to almost be sinking into the ground due to the sheer amount of power of Goku and Vegeta. However after almost 40 seconds of struggling Vegeta seemed to be giving in and this gave Goku the opportunity to knee him in the chest making him flinch. With Vegeta unable to act Goku took the chance and lifted Vegeta up in the air, flied high up in the air and slammed Vegeta into the ground. And that was it, Goku had won and not with many seconds to spare but he had won. Vegeta slowly rose up but was almost completely out of power. However he received a helping hand from Goku who had already been declared the winner by the announcer. They had both had their most entertaining fight in years, they both agreed on that they had to do this more often. Goku helped carry Vegeta into the dressing room where Gohan had given both him and Goku a Senzu Bean each. Korin had had time to grow plenty of them in the last years as they had not needed them at all seemingly.

Next up was Gohan and Trunks. Gohan was as strong as ever and seemingly toyed with Trunks. He could probably have won right away if he wanted to but he decided he wanted to rather put up a show for the audience than doing that and knocked Trunks with a counter from behind as Trunks missed a punch, after they had fought for over 10 minutes.

Goten however was up to a youngling named Uub. He was wearing baggy clothing and looked fairly weak. How he could have even made it through the qualifications was a mystery. However he seemed to be able to put up a good fight with Goten who quite frankly had gone soft in these last 10 years and he could definitely fight very well and seemed to have a lot of potential. To everyone and especially Goten's surprise he lost after just a few minutes of fighting.

And so they headed into the Semi-Finals, Goku versus Gohan and Uub versus Mr. Satan. Both Goku and Gohan got called up to the stage and they both headed towards it. As they approached the stage Gohan came with an unusual request.

"Dad, would you consider yourself stronger than me? I mean could you have taken out Buu if you two fought today?"

"Quite frankly Gohan, I think I could but I see your point. I might be stronger than you in my Super Saiyan 3 form but no…"

"Then I want you to fight as one dad. Please, I have always wanted to fight you at your full strength. I got strength that far exceeds you without even having to go Super Saiyan and no restraint on my body."

"Gohan… Let's fight."

And with those words Goku crouched together as the bricks yet again started to rise up slightly in the air. First a aura surrounded him, secondly his hair turned golden as he turned into a Super Saiyan. And then the aura got surrounded by lightning as his hair stood up even further. And then as he stood up he let out a loud scream as his hair quickly began to grow and his aura growed in size with even more lightning. And there he stood in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gohan smiled at him and so did Goku. They both had the feeling this would be a great fight.


	9. About long enough

Gohan was impressed, he had only barely seen Super Saiyan 3 before, Gotenks had briefly turned into one before getting absorbed by Buu and he never really had the chance to see it when Goku fought Buu. Goku unlike him had kept training in the 10 years since the fight with Buu. He could count the amount of times he had trained or sparred during this time on his two hands. However he felt confident that he was even stronger than when he fought Buu. Goku stood there calmly. The Super Saiyan 3 form had one major disadvantage, the amount of power it required to sustain the form was really limited in comparsion to the two earlier forms, this fight would probably not last very long but it would surely be intense. Now it was Gohan's turn, he crouched down and clenched his fists and suddenly a blue aura of flames embraced him. The aura grew slightly as Gohan let out a scream and returned to a fighting stance as did Goku. They both smiled at each other and within a second they had both moved away at such speeds that the human eye could not catch them.

Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were watching the battle from the sidelines. They were all surprised by how powerful Goku and his oldest son was. They almost had troubles themselves keeping up with them. Neither of them seemed to have the advantage as they quickly delivered fast flurries of punches and kicks at each other. One second they would be in the middle of the stage, the next they would be high up in the air. After a minute or so they were both back on the middle of the stage again and this time instead of a fast flurry they delivered punches and kicks so hard that the tiles that made up the stage floor cracked. The tempo slowed down slightly but the attacks progressively got stronger and more powerful and each time they blocked one another's attacks it sounded it caused a shockwave which sounded like an explosion.

Goku made himself ready for another of Gohan's attacks. He didn't know how many unsuccessful strikes they had thrown at each other. His arms were starting to ache and the negative effects of the Super Saiyan 3 form were starting to take its toll on him, how long had they fought? Couldn't be more than five minutes or so, if he were to win this match, which still might just be a friendly match, he would have to pull up an ace from his sleeve. Instead of blocking the attack Gohan had launched at him he evaded it. Gohan flew with his fist first towards the floor and hitted it directly and almost tore the whole stage apart. However before Goku had even had the time to use this short advantage Gohan had already countered with an attack of his own. It had been executed swiftly and with his free hand. The large blast almost seemed like a explosion as it hit Goku directly and sent him flying up in the air. The flames embraced him as he found himself in the heart of the inferno which did not seem to stop. He had to do something quick to escape it and let out a large explosion of ki to get rid of it. The explosion protected him and Gohan pulled his attack back and aswell as dragging his hand out of the stage. Goku was panting. His gi had ignited and he quickly tore off the upper part of it. Gohan shouted at him from below.

"How did you like my new attack dad? I call it the Explosive Modan, it's basically a Masenko but more explosive and as you saw, more fiery."

"I'm impressed Gohan, usually you have just relied on ordinary Kamehameha waves but this move was one of the most impressive ones I have ever seen you do."

Goku started to descend towards the stage again. The attack may not have really hurt him but it had surely left an impact on him as whole his gi had been torn to shreds in just moments. However he was still relatively unharmed due to his explosive wave protecting him before the Modan would have caused any harm. He slowly clenched his fist but remained in a neutral stance and so did Gohan.

"Gohan, we only have a few minutes left, how about we give them a show, let's go all out"

"But dad, aren't you out of power soon? For how long do you think you can put up with Super Saiyan 3?"

"About long enough…"

And with those words both of them quickly lunged up into the air and delivered fast flurries of kicks and punches yet again at each other while they ascended up in the air. When they had gone a fair bit up in the air they sprung away from each other and got quite a far bit away from each other. Goku formed a blue energy ball in his hands with red lightning surrounding it; the core of the energy ball was red instead of light blue. Gohan formed two separate balls in both his hands, these did not look any different from usual energy balls used when firing Kamehameha waves but he put them both together and formed a huge ball out of them both. Sparks surrounded it. Almost in unison they both cried out.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAA"

Goku's more blue and red beam and Gohan's large blue beam collided after a second of travel and they both started clashing. Both of them let out all their remaining powers into it. The large ball that had been formed where the two beams met were enormous, far beyond the size of the result of the energy clash between Gohan's and Cell's fight. The ball had a somewhat red core with sparks flying all over it. Both Goku and Gohan unleashed all their power into the clashing and slowly Goku gained the advantage. The clash went on for minutes, even the bell rang which indicated that their fight was over but they still went on. Gohan is slowly pushing Goku's energy back and now he is at the upper hand. In fact Goku was almost out of power, the form was hurting him, he could not hold out for much longer. And then it happened. He was back in his base form, his grip of the clashing slipped away and it almost overwhelmed him. He quickly turned into Super Saiyan 2 to gain control of it, just long enough to keep it under control. But there was no use, he could not handle the amount of power thrown at him at Super Saiyan 2 and he lost it. All of the energy was unleashed over him. He could feel himself slipping away and everything turned white. Gohan looked terrified and rushed over to where Goku had hovered in the air just moments ago.

"DAD!? DAAAAD!"

He quickly looked around the area but Goku was nowhere to be found.


	10. The Lump

Goku was lying in the grass, he was panting heavily. He closely opened his eyes. He seemed to no longer be on earth. He wanted to get up on his feet and find out where he was but the pain was too much so he remained on the ground. He closed his eyes again, maybe in a few minutes or so he would get up again. A few minutes passed and he still found himself unable to move, he did not even have the power to yell to see if there was someone around. However he was quite sure he could hear some voices a few meters away from him, it sounded like several persons but what they were saying was unintelligible. Suddenly he felt new power surging through him, the pain slowly vanished and he regained his strength again. He managed to go into a sitting position and he opened his eyes. Next to him stood Kibito and behind him stood both the current Supreme Kai and the Elder Supreme Kai. Kibito went back to the two Kai's and stood beside them.

"Shin, Kibito, Old Kai… It's nice to see you again. But why? Am I dead?"

Goku tried to look above himself and waved his hands above his head to see if there was a halo above him, there was none. Shin replied.

"No, Goku, you are not dead. We were moments from losing you to the afterlife again but we managed to get you out of harm's way soon enough. We can't afford to let you die so we transported you here."

Goku got up on his feet.

"Well, I am thankful for that Shin, but I think I should get back to earth again"

"Not yet Goku, we have important information for you. I assure you everything is fine back down on earth, I have informed your family and friends that you are here. Goku, you've been knocked out for over a day, we thought it would be best for you to get some proper rest before we restored you. You see, this information is troubling."

Goku putted his fingers away from his forehead and sat down on the grass again. A loud nice could be heard from his stomach.

"…but can I at least have something to eat first? I'm starving!"

And a few moments later they sat under a great tree next to a pond. The Elder Kai sat on a rock fishing, Goku and Shin sat next to each other and Kibito stood a bit behind them. Shin made food appear out of thin air and Goku started to devour it right away.

"So, you see Goku. 10 years has passed since Gohan defeated Buu and the universe has seen a time of peace and prosperity for this time. However a new threat is approaching in the horizon…"

"Sorry if I interrupt Supreme Kai but, how did the tournament end?"

"It's fine Goku. Well, Gohan was declared the winner of your fight since you went over the time limit but he forfeited afterwards. Mr. Satan was declared victorious after he defeated that Uub boy in the semifinal and since there was no opponent for him in the finals he won automatically."

Shin rose up and began to walk around the area.

"Goku, please don't interrupt me cause what I am about to explain is very important. In these times of peace we have had a new threat being developed in the distant corner of the galaxy. This time it is a semi-new face that is behind all this. Goku, do you remember Furiza having a son?"

Goku shook his head as he kept eating.

"Well, appearently he had one. He was just a child when Furiza got defeated at Planet Namek. His son was named Kuriza and he is following his father's footsteps. He is trying to rebuild his empire from the ground again and so far it is almost back at its former glory before Furiza died. We haven't done anything to prevent this threat so far, we was hoping that the universe could rely on anyone else but you and your friends. But so far it has not turned out too well and he is controlling dozens of planets and he will soon have almost a quarter of the universe in its grasp. That is why, we cannot stand and watch this happen again, we were sure that Kuriza would not exceed his father in strength but we are afraid our expectations were wrong. He is far beyond his father in terms of strength, I would not say he is stronger than the Buu Gohan fought but almost. He should be able to give you a fair fight at his base form already, and alike Furiza his base form is only used to suppress his real powers, we cannot even begin to imagine how dangerous he would be if he reached his final form."

Goku stopped eating. He got up on his feet again.

"Do you reckon we have a chance?"

"We do, it might be slim but it's still a chance. We would however have to wait some time before we strike, we believe that you will be the one that beats Kuriza."

"But why me? If I could not beat Buu then Gohan should be able to beat Kuriza."

"Gohan's power is very great, but he has not trained and we believe that it will be your hidden powers that will bring us the defeat of Kuriza. Kibito, if you would please do what we spoke of earlier."

"Absolutely my lord."

And Kibito did the unexpected, he went up to Goku and pulled his pants down aswell as pulling the back of his underpants down. Shin went behind Goku for a closer look. This was a most unpleasant feeling for Goku when even the Elder Kai joined them in the inspection of his butt.

"What do you think Elder? How long might it take before it grows out?"

"I would say about two or three years before it is fully grown again."

"Goku we got good news. You might be able to take on Kuriza once your tail has grown out again. A Saiyan's tail will take time to grow out again, in fact ever since you last lost it it has only grown a few inches, it's basically just a lump right now. Once you grow it out again you should be able to transform into an Oozaru again."

"But how would that help Shin? It would only increase my strength ten times fold, that's less than my normal Super Saiyan state."

"Once your tail has grown out again we need you to get exposed to a moon. While in your Oozaru state we will need you to turn into a Super Saiyan and gain control of it. And then the real transformation should proceed."

"The real transformation?"

"The Oozaru form has incredible strength but the Saiyan does not directly have control of it. A Oozaru in a Super Saiyan state would still be predictable but he would have powers succeeding even your Super Saiyan 3 form. If you can gain control of the Oozaru state you should be able to harness its power into a controllable form that combines the strength of the Oozaru and the control of your Super Saiyan 3 form, the result would be something that would stand up to the power of Kuriza, possibly even in his final form."

"So, we basically just wait a few years before we launch our attack on Kuriza's empire and hope that my tail will have grown out? Oh and won't Gohan's tail grow out aswell?"

"Basically yes. And about Gohan, no it would not, Gohan is not a full-blooded Saiyan, his tail won't grow back and if it does it will take years before it happens, perhaps not in another 20 or 30 years. You however lost your tail long ago and it has started growing back again, Vegeta's tail might also come back soon enough and he would be able to undergo the same transformation. Goten and Trunks did have tails at birth but they were also cut off at birth in order to prevent them from transforming into a Oozaru. Perhaps in the future, but not in a close future. You are our best hope in the fight against Kuriza because you will soon have your tail back. My advice is that now that you go back to Earth is that you tell the others exactly what I have told you, and that you urge your two sons, Vegeta and Trunks to start training, you will all need to be at your strongest when the time comes for you to strike against Kuriza. Now Goku, I will transport you home, if you would just put your hand on my shoulder and we'll be off."

And the next moment Goku found himself outside his house, he could see his family through the window. They turned around and spotted him outside and smiled at him. Shin was standing next to Goku.

"Take care Goku, let us know when you got your tail back."

And with those words Shin disappeared as Goku went back to his house to his friends and family that had been so worried about him.

**END OF 28****th**** TENKAICHI BUDOKAI SAGA**


	11. Vegeta's struggle

**Author's note: I am not 100 sure how this Saga will unfold, I only got my basic ideas but no definite name for the Saga, I will update this chapter later with a Saga title soon enough.**

It was a sunny day. Gohan flew over to the location where he had decided to meet up with the others. He was wearing a black gi with the emblem of the Elder Kai on his back along with a white belt and sandals similar to those he wore against Cell. He gazed around the area, it was the same rocky area where he had fought Buu 12 years ago, there was still signs of their battle in the form of large cracks in mountains and small craters. While he was waiting for the others he decided to start stretching out before the others would arrive. After a few minutes the three of them arrived; Goku, Trunks and Goten. They landed next to him. Goten was wearing a orange gi with no undershirt and black sandals, Trunks wore pretty much the same outfit he had worn around the time Buu was around and Goku was dressed in his light blue gi with yellow pants outfit. Gohan went up and met them.

"Over here!"

The three of them landed next to him.

"It's nice to see the three of you, but where is Vegeta?"

"Dad says he prefers to train alone, he assures us that he will be ready when the time comes."

"That sounds like Vegeta to me, now dad, how is that tail of your growing?"

Goku turned around. There was a small hole in his pants and there was a tail there but it was still pretty small and far from its full length.

"The Elder Kai said two to three years so it should be time in just a few months I reckon."

"Well, that sounds good, at least its growing. Now how about we get to the training? Both Goten and Trunks need the training the most. We need to first of all check how strong you are. I want both of you to fuse right now, we need to know if Gotenks is stronger than dad so that we have a rough estimation on how powerful you are as of now. It is still important that you get around to train unfused too, Fusion should only be used as a last resort."

Goten and Trunks nodded at each other and went into position for the fusion dance on a small rock plateau. They started to perform it.

"FU- SION – HAAA"

Both Trunks and Goten seemed to vanish in a burst of light as their bodies merged. And as soon as the light died out the silhouette of a round and very fat incarnation of Gotenks could be seen. Gohan looked shocked and Goku fell off the rock he was sitting on. Gotenks himself fell backwards when he realized how bad the fusion had turned out.

Vegeta was standing next to the main computer in the training room specifically designed for him at Capsule Corp. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"BULMA!! Get over here!"

Bulma came into the training room.

"Yes Vegeta what is it?"

"Can't you make this machine go higher than 600 times gravity?!"

"Well, I guess I could but it would take some time to make…"

"Well then don't just stand there, get to it woman!"

Bulma crossed her arms and gave him an angry look. Vegeta remained silent for a few seconds as he clenched his fist.

"Could you start working on it now?"

Bulma did not answer. A few more seconds passed as they stared each other down?

"Could you start working on it now, _please_?

"Now that's better Vegeta. Okay I will need a day or two to upgrade the mechanisms in the current one so it can produce gravity up to 700 times the gravity on earth. You will have to do with the current 300 for now."

Bulma then turned around and left the room. Vegeta remained standing at the computer for a few minutes before he went outside of the room and out of the house. He flew off fast and out of West City and headed into the wastelands. When he was assured there was no one around he hovered up a few meters up in the air and started to raise his powerlevel. It went smoothly up as he turned into a Super Saiyan. A few moments later his aura grew quickly and lightning started to fly all around him as the aura grew. With a small bang he was at the Super Saiyan 2 level but he did not stop here. He clenched both his fists as he started to bend down. His aura began to spark violently as it grew. Vegeta let out loud screams of pain as his muscles became more buff, his body mass increased and his hair grew. The trees on the other side of the field shook violently and they blew as if they were in the eye of a tornado. Vegeta began rising up from his kneeled position as he let out a scream louder than all of the previous ones and a small explosion of light occurred. Vegeta slowly descended down to the ground. He was panting heavily, all his power was almost drained, he had almost done it, he had been so close but he could not pull it off. Maybe if he got around to master the new gravity levels it would be possible.

"Have 30 minutes passed yet?"

"I don't know, I don't have any watch, but it should be any minute now."

And correctly two minutes later Gotenks diffused from the badly done fusion. Goku went up to them.

"Now boys, what went wrong?"

"I think Trunks didn't stretch out his fingers correctly"

"No no I did it all right, your feet weren't bent properly"

"Okay both of you stop blaming each other, now we might have quite some time before we are going away but we still need to get you two in shape. I know the last 12 years has been quiet and I can see that you two will not have grown as much in power as us others but we need to change that, both of you need to get in shape, perhaps we might need you two to be able to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. We will train four or five times each week, do you understand?"

Both Goten and Trunks nodded quietly as they went back into positions again as they prepared to fuse again. This time they managed to pull it off properly. When the light from the small explosion of them fusing had dimmed out, there stood Gotenks in all his glory. He looked like he had always done, the facial features were both Gotenks and Trunks but the hair was Vegeta's but the body size was Goku's. Goku and Gohan gave him thumbs up and he replied back by forming a victory sign with his hand followed by a happy laugh.


	12. Kuriza's Plan

Goku looked on the clock on the wall. Only one hour left until they would head out in space in order to take out Kuriza's Empire. There was no telling how much it would have grown since they got informed about it several years ago. The Supreme Kai had estimated about a quarter of the universe in their sector so it would possibly slightly larger than that. It would be very surprising if Kuriza was not as power hungry as Furiza. Goku got up from his chair and walked nervously around the living room. All the training the last months was leading up to this point. They were up against a new foe who seemed potentially more dangerous than Majin Buu. While Buu seek to exterminate all life Kuriza was seeking to control all life in the universe. In cases he might commit genocide or simply put the populace into slavery or some other kind of misery. After a few seconds of walking around nervously, Goku decided to sit down on the sofa. A few moments later Goten entered the room, he was carrying a backpack and was wearing an orange gi without an undershirt. He joined his dad on the sofa.

"I just talked to Gohan, he was heading to Capsule Corp right now, maybe we should go too?"

Goku nodded and went back into the kitchen and Chi-Chi. They had a short intimate moment as they hugged each other where Goku promised that they would be careful and that they would all come back alive. He went back to Goten in the living room.

"Well, grab onto my shoulder"

Goten grabbed onto his dad's shoulder and a few seconds later they were outside the launch pad at Capsule Corp. They had transmitted directly next to Vegeta who got a small shock when they arrived.

"Kakarot? Would you mind trying to not land on me next time?!"

Goku excused himself and formed a small smile.

"Sorry Vegeta but I'd reckon your ki would be the easiest one to sense. So, how's your training been working out?"

"It has worked out fine, I can assure you that."

Goten had joined Trunks on the other side of the landing pad where he was standing next to Bulma and Dr. Briefs preparing the spaceship for takeoff. It looked like quite a odd ship, a lot different from the spaceship Goku had used to travel to Namek. It had what looked like several legs, almost like a spider and the ship was quite large in itself. It consisted of two globe-shaped decks and it had enough space for the five of them as well as the latest technology made by Capsule Corp. At least the travel there would be comfortable. They could hear Bulma speak in the microphone.

"10 minutes until takeoff."

The minutes passed, after five minutes Gohan arrived to the landing pad, he was going to pilot the ship so it would have been quite bad if he would arrive too late. He landed next to Goku and they both headed over to Bulma and the others.

"All right Gohan, the fueling is almost done, all of you should get aboard the ship now."

And with those words Bulma opened the landing ramp of the ship and the five of them went aboard the ship. As Bulma saw them went aboard she couldn't help to notice that Goku had a full length tail wrapped around his waist. The gang went inside the ship. They were on the lower deck which seemed to mainly be made as a bed room and a bathroom. They all went up to the upper deck via a staircase. The deck mainly consisted of a kitchen, living room and the cockpit. They however had no time for checking everything out so they headed straight for the cockpit. It consisted of a panel where the ship would be navigated and controlled from along with five seats. Gohan entered the front seat, Goku and Vegeta occupied the two seats behind it and Goten and Trunks made themselves comfortable at the seats in the back of the room. They could hear Bulma saying that the ship would be ready in 30 seconds. Gohan quickly pressed and adjusted several buttons on the navigations panel and replied to Bulma that they were ready. The seconds passed and as the fuel meter said it was full Gohan pulled back a lever and the ship started to shaking as they could feel the engines starting. Quite oddly it felt as the ship was jumping on its tiny legs and after two violent bounces they were off. The ship took off very fast and after just a few minutes they were out of earth's atmosphere and into space. However Gohan asked a quite obvious question.

"So, where are we going?"

Vegeta gave Goku a surprised look and Goku himself seemed to have been punched in the face.

"Quite honestly Gohan, I got no idea. But I would say that we should just head out into space, we might happen to find a planet under control by Kuriza, there should surely be some clues we can go on from there."

Gohan nodded and pushed a few buttons on the panel and got up from his seat.

"Well, we can get back into the other room now, might be a few days travel before we reach any planet. So we might as well get comfortable."

Goku flew up from his seat.

"You're right! Let's get some food!"

And with those words Goku flew out of the cockpit and straight for the kitchen and the fridge. Gohan followed with a laugh and Vegeta muttered something about "all he does is eat".

**MEANWHILE**

"Lord! Dr Myuu wants you to know that the Saiyans left earth just an hour ago."

Kuriza turned around and looked at the messenger, a purple alien with a large head wearing a Saiyan Armor. He nodded at the messenger where upon he left him. Kuriza went to a window in the circularly shaped room. He looked out over his military base. On the ground far below he could see platoons of soldiers of different races, all wearing Saiyan Armor, marching around. Everywhere were spaceships and capsules made for single persons landing and taking off. He took a sip from the glass of wine he was holding and putted it on a desk. He opened a door leading to a balcony and looked down upon his army. As he made his entrance onto the small balcony, even if it was over 100 meters above the ground the army below seemed to have noticed him. They raised their arms and saluted at him. Kuriza spoke into a microphone as his voice roared over the whole area.

"Soldiers! It has come to my attention that our enemy is on the move. Therefore we will have a sudden change of plans. You will embark on your journey today and besiege the New Planet Namek. I want you to claim it and make sure that you make it slow and painful for the Namekians but don't kill them, they can be used as slaves. For this siege you will all be accompanied by General Rildo who will lead this operation. Now prepare yourselves, time is of the essence and I want all of you out of here within ten minutes."

The army below started moving fast, they boarded a large round ship similar to the one that Furiza had come to Planet Namek in. Kuriza went back inside his chambers in the top of his tower again. He took another sip from the glass of wine before he crushed it and threw it on the floor, shattering it in a dozens of pieces.


	13. The Siege of Namek

A whole day had passed since the Saiyans had left Earth. They still had no actual goals on where they were going apart from that they were hoping to encounter a planet under control by Kuriza. They had so far been drifting around without encountering any planets yet but small moons (Goku had however not been in the cockpit or close to a window when they passed one for safety reasons). The situation was a bit tense in the group. Vegeta remained for himself and so did Goku. Gohan spent most of the time navigating the ship on his own and Goten and Trunks socialized as they usually did.

After the second day they did however encounter a planet. It was the new Planet Namek and there were several ships in orbit around it. Gohan called the rest over to the cockpit and they started discussing on what they should do. Gohan and Goku wanted to go down there, Vegeta claimed that there was nothing to worry about and both Goten and Trunks had no idea what Namek was. Since Vegeta was outvoted Gohan took the ship in for landing and after a bumpy ride down the atmosphere and a painful landing where the ship bounced on its legs followed. Abit shaken they all went out of the ship as Gohan pressed a button on the right side of the door and the ship turned into a small capsule which he put in his pocket. There were defenitely two large power levels that could clearly be sensed from where they were. One of them was quite abit larger than the other but they both seemed to be at the same location. The five of them instantly headed off in that location.

The Siege of Namek had gone smoothly. The resistance had been minimal, after just a few hours had most of the Namekian fighters that had given a fight been defeated and the Elder had been captured. General Rildo walked back over the bodies of the beaten Namekians. The Elder had been locked up and was being guarded, Kuriza would most likely want him alive in case of the Dragon Balls so he had to be kept alive just in case. General Rildo, a powerful soldier and a military leader in Kuriza's army had lead yet another successful planet siege, the 13th to be exact. Rildo himself had no idea why Kuriza wanted this planet so bad, from what he knew his father had been defeated by a Saiyan with enormous strength here over 20 years ago. He did not know where this Saiyan was today, the empire Furiza built up went through a phase where it almost ceased to exist but just a few years ago had Kuriza decided to follow his father's brutal footsteps and in no time, all that had been lost after the deaths of Coola, Furiza and King Cold and even more had been regained. Whenever they faced resistance it was all over within hours, there was nothing stopping Kuriza and his followers. Rildo made a signaling gesture at one of his servants to come closer to him. The servant were taller than Rildo and wore a black leotard of sorts. His face were covered by a hood.

"Ledgic, did you establish contact with Lord Kuriza?"

"Yes General, he wants to speak with you right away."

"Very well, deploy the hologram."

Ledgic threw a small round device on the ground in front of them. A red lamp on the device turned blue and a hologram of Kuriza appeared. Rildo and Ledgic kneeled down.

"General, I heard that the siege went successful"

"Yes Lord Kuriza, everything went as planned"

"Very well then General. And what about the Dragon Balls?"

"We have managed to gather all of them. However we need a password and we cant get anything out of the Elder Namek. We have sent requests for a shuttle to take him and the Dragon Balls back to the main ship, it should be just a few minutes more now before they arrive to pick him up."

"I see. What about resistance? Anything else than the usual insignifcant?"

"Like most planets, nothing above the usual. They do have quite impressive regenerative abilities I must say. Do you want me to return back to the main ship and come back to Kuriza Planet #1?"

"No General, I want you to stay on Namek for a while, or as it will be called in the future, Kuriza Planet #52. Just make sure that everything is being handled smoothly."

"But my Lord, is that really necessary? Why would this planet be different from any of the other planets? Our Soldiers can hold it on their own like they did so many times before. I don't see why…"

"I have a feeling that you are wrong General. Check the surroundings for power levels. Dismissed"

And with those words the hologram of Kuriza disappeared. Rildo was puzzled. Why would there be any more resistance on the planet? And could there possibly be any new power levels they had missed and if so why had they not appeared earlier? He had the feeling that Kuriza had information being held away from him just about this case. He went to sit down on a rock nearby but before he sat down he could hear the engines of the shuttle. He ordered Ledgic to let the soldiers know that they needed to go pick up the Elder Namek aswell as the Dragon Balls and bring them outside. It took them a few minutes to load the shuttle as there were only 2 soldiers who had to carry all the seven balls. The shuttle took off and headed back to the large ship up in orbit.

"Almost there guys"

The five saiyans crossed the planet quickly, they were heading for the two powerlevels they had been able to sense and they got closer and closer by the second. In the distance they could see some Namekian buildings and a dark silhouette that looked like a ship high up in the sky heading for orbit. With one last rush they closed the last distance in just a second and landed in the area of Namekian buildings. From what they could see there had been a battle here. A few buildings had been crushed and there seemed to be dozens of corpses of Namekian Warriors laying around all over the area. In the middle of all this they could see 2 persons. One of them was taller than all of them but his face was covered by a hood. The other one was far bulkier than the tall one and was wearing some red battle helm and a red vest with red pants and boots. It seemed like the bulky one was the stronger of them, they could not tell for sure but he was possibly around the level of Gohan when he fought Cell. The tall one was far weaker, he would be no problems at all. They could see the tall one whispering something to the bulky one. The bulky one did not reply by whispering back but instead he sent a large ki blast at their position behind the rock. The rock all the saiyans had hid behind was blasted away and their cover was blown. Both of them headed towards them.

"May I ask what five humanoids are doing on the soon to be Kuriza Planet #52?"

"What have you done to the Namekians? Where is everyone?"

Rildo eyed Goku up and down.

"Those that made resistance met resistance. Those that did not choose to fight are going to be working under Kuriza's Empire in the future. Now what is that brown thing around your waist?"

"It's a tail."

"A tail? Does that mean you are a Saiyan? You playing a joke on me? The great Furiza wiped out the Saiyans over 40 years ago. You mean to tell me that you were the one who defeated Furiza?"

"Yes."

"Hmmpf. I don't have time for this. You are intruding on our Planet and I see it fit that we'll remove you from here. By force."

Goku looked at his companions. Vegeta looked calm as he stood with his arms crossed and his usual face that looked grumpy and pissed off. Both Goku and Gohan were no match for either of their opponents. This was Trunks and Goten's fight. They had already decided this on beforehand. Both of them stepped up and faced their opponents.

"Before Trunks and Goten kills both of you would you mind telling us who you are?"

"My name is Rildo. I am a Military General under Kuriza handling hostile takeover of planets and leading the army in battle. Our friend over here is Ledgic, one of my finest soldiers and my personal henchman."

"So Trunks, do you want the tall one or the bulky one?"

"You take the tall one Goten"

"Aww come on, I want to fight the strong one!"

"Urgh, fine by me then, I take the tall one."

Rildo and Ledgic, who had now thrown his cape away and revealed his alien face. His face looked quite human but had very large ears. They helped him hear whispers and other silent sounds from hundreds of meters away. Ledgic and Rildo nodded at each other and so did Goten and Trunks as the 4 of them charged against each other.


	14. Plan B

The four fighters clashed together as they met in the middle of the air. Punches and kicks, so hard that they caused shockwaves was delivered, was delivered in fast flurries as they clashed against each other. Neither of Trunks or Goten could overpower their foe at this level so they both powered up to Super Saiyans after just a few minutes of fighting which could be seen as warm-up for both sides of the field.

Goten let out a loud scream as he turned Super Saiyan. His foe Rildo did not seem to be all too impressed although he did seem quite surprised. During the first few minutes of the fight Rildo's punches had had a lot more impact on Goten than his had had on him. Goten was the first to act and he charged quickly towards Rildo. It might have looked as he feinted a punch towards him but instead he quickly teleported behind Rildo's back and tried to attack from there. Rildo though had predicted this and had grabbed Goten's arm before he had even had time to punch. Goten tried to attack with his free hand but his punches seemed useless, Rildo didn't even budge. A small smile appeared on his face as Rildo punched Goten hard in the stomach with his free hand. He kept punching him even more and after the third punch Goten spat out a small burst of blood. Rildo laughed as he let go off Goten's arm and used both his hands to smash him down to the ground. Goten crashed violently down to the ground and left a small crater where he landed. Up in the air he could see Rildo charging a large red ki blast. Moments before the blast was about to hit Goten he got up on his feet and stretched his arms out and tried to stop the blast. The blast hit him directly and it was way too much for him to handle as the power of the blast embraced him and he disappeared into a large red explosion.

Trunks were even with Ledgic. Ledgic was fast and agile but lacked real raw strength. Trunks on the other hand had that strength, but he was outclassed in terms of speed. Ledgic circled around Trunks teleporting away from every punch that got thrown at him but he himself did not attack. Even at the Super Saiyan level when Trunks power was increased greatly he could not keep up with Ledgic. Trunks stretched his arms out and shot numerous ki blasts from his open palms in all directions. Ledgic disappeared from view for several seconds and suddenly he appeared above Trunks and delivered a swift punch followed by a kick to Trunks head. Trunks who was completely unprepared for it got hit hard and was stunned for several seconds trying to recover from it. Suddenly he could see a large red explosion from where Rildo and Goten were fighting. He quickly abandoned Ledgic and ignored the pain from the attack he had just received. In seconds he were at the bottom of the large crater that had been made out of the explosion. Goten lied at the bottom crater, wounded. His shirt had been torn in half, his pants had almost been torn off and there was bruises all over him and his hair was no longer golden. Goten slowly opened his eyes and looked at Trunks.

"Hey there bud. How's your fight going?""

"Not so good."

"Well not mine either, the guy's a rock. Cannot even touch him."

"Are you able to stand up? Are you able to go to plan B with me?"

"Yeah, I should be."

Goten stood up slowly, he might have taken a heavy hit but he could still fight. The problem was that there was no way he could take on Rildo at the current state and Ledgic was too fast for Trunks, the only way they would be able to hurt him was as one being, as Gotenks. Trunks looked worrying at Goten as they got ready to perform the fusion. They got in position as they kept distance from each other.

"FU-SION-HAAAA"

A large explosion of white light could be seen from a distance through the smoke left by Rildo's ki blast. Where Trunks and Goten's fingers had connected stood now Gotenks in the signature dark and yellow vest with white pants and black shoes of the metamorpheese fusion dance. His black and purple hair quickly turned golden as a golden aura embraced him. He looked up at Rildo and Ledgic. Gotenks quickly flew up to both of them. Rildo crossed his arms and flew back a few meters.

"Ledgic, you fight him first I want to see how well you fare against a metamorpheese fusion."

Ledgic looked determined as he quickly charged towards Gotenks. He quickly circled around him teleporting constantly. Gotenks just stood there and quickly he punched into the thin air to the right of him. Ledgic got hit directly in his stomach but got quickly up. He tried to teleport behind Gotenks but was met with a elbow on the middle of his chest.

"You might be fast Ledgic but speed alone won't help you defeat me. If you have any secret powers you want to let out before I kill you do it now."

Ledgic looked furious as he flew back a few meters. A aura appeared from him as his muscles grew slightly and the straps on his leotard broke. He quickly charged towards Gotenks and delivered a fast flurry of kicks and punches. Gotenks did not move. He stood on his ground and swayed away from every attack delivered at him.

"…but then raw strength alone won't help you win either."

Gotenks teleported behind Ledgic and kneed him in the back. Ledgic let out a large scream of pain as his spine cracked. He bent over in pain and fell quickly to the ground. Gotenks remained hovering in the air staring down at him for a few seconds before turning around and faced Rildo. Rildo had a neutral expression on his face as he stretched his arm out and fired the same red ki blast he had fired at Goten. The blast was not directed at Gotenks but at Ledgic. Ledgic had no chances stopping the blast as he got hit directly without any chance of defending himself, left was only a crater.

"He is of no use to me injured, one hit and he was out. Says quite a lot about him don't you think?"

Gotenks did not say anything. Rildo put his arms in a fighting stance as he got ready to fight and so did Gotenks.

Meanwhile down on the ground the other Saiyans were watching the fight.

"It still looks like Rildo is the strongest of them and he is most likely suppressing his real power. He would need a miracle to defeat him as a Super Saiyan 3."

"Could any of us defeat Rildo dad?"

"You could Gohan, but neither me and Vegeta could… unfused"

Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta.

"Do you even need to ask Kakarot? That dance is not fit for a Warrior and it looks so stupid that the only time I would ever use it is as when all hope is lost and it's the only way for us to defeat our enemy."

Goku smiled and turned his eyes back to Gotenks and Rildo. Rildo had emitted a large silver colored aura around him and Gotenks aura was bigger than ever. Rildo had let out the power he was suppressing and it was stronger than they had expected. Gotenks would have to ascend even further to be able to keep up. Rildo flew like a bulldozer towards Gotenks as they both were seconds from clashing together.


	15. The Secret of General Rildo

Gotenks and Rildo charged at each other quickly. They clashed into each other into midair and Gotenks opened the fight by punching Rildo in the stomach. Rildo got seemingly hurt by it but seemed to ignore the pain and launched a kick at Gotenks hitting him hard on his left hip. Gotenks staggered but was quick to counter with an uppercut hitting Rildo directly on the chin. Rildo flew up in the air a few meters from the hit but quickly regained control. Gotenks himself stretched his arm up in the air and formed a hoop made out of ki from his finger.

"GALACTIC DONUTS!"

It was beyond Goku, Gohan and Vegeta why he still called his attacks such childish names. The Galactic Donuts flew quickly at a confused Rildo who wanted to see what the attack was supposed to do. The Donuts gripped themselves around Rildo like a tight rope and rendered him unable to move. Gotenks let out a laugh as he flew up to Rildo's level. He cupped his hands behind his right hip and started charging a Kamehameha. Rildo remained captured by the Donuts and Gotenks had several seconds to charge and fire his attack. The Kamehameha hit Rildo directly and he disappeared in a huge white explosion that shook the ground around them. Gotenks remained with his arms stretched out as he waited for the smoke from the impact to disappear which it did after a few seconds but there was no signs of Rildo. Suddenly Rildo appeared above Gotenks and hit him directly with an elbow in Gotenks neck. Gotenks got hit badly and flinched and got hit by a knee in his stomach followed by a heavy punch which sent him flying towards the ground. Before Gotenks crashed he leaned himself up and landed on his feet and stood up and looked up in the air where he _thought_ Rildo would be hovering but he was gone. A second later Gotenks got another heavy hit in his back and sent him crashing into a large rock which crumbled upon him. Rildo smiled as he slowly walked towards the pile where Gotenks was. Just seconds before Rildo was about to fire the same red Ki blast he had injured Goten with he heard a loud scream as all the rocks from the pile was turned to dust in a loud explosion. Gotenks stood up again but this time as a Super Saiyan 3. His hair had grown down his neck and lightning were shooting out all around him. Rildo cancelled his ki blast and put his arm down.

"You think more hair would let you defeat me? You think I am even using the majority of my power? Why don't you just kneel down and let me execute you? You're just prolonging the inevitable by fighting back you foolish Saiyan."

Gotenks clenched his fists as his aura exploded and a large crater grew beneath him. He lunged up high into the air and started to spit out what looked like ghosts resembling him – complete with long hair and his facial features. He spat out over 20 of them and they all lined up in a formation as they prepare to launch their kamikaze attack towards Rildo. The ghosts flew at high speed at Rildo he stood still yet again, curious to see the power the attack. The ghosts all hit him dead-on as Rildo again disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke. Gotenks made himself ready for another surprise attack as Rildo was not to be seen after the smoke from the impact of the attack had disappeared. But no attack came. He slowly flew down towards the area where Rildo had stood a minute ago. He found a pile of rocks and Rildo's body beneath them. He picked up the rocks and threw them away to inspect his body further. He did not seem to breathe; maybe he had died in the impact. However it was for the best if he would obliterate him right here and now just to be sure. He stretched out his left arm and formed a yellow ki ball in it but just a second before the blast was about to hit Rildo's eyes opened and with a maniacal laughter he stretched out what looked like a robot arm towards and fired a green beam towards Gotenks that him directly in the chest. The ki ball Gotenks had charged was cancelled out right away and he started to turn into metal. Within five seconds he was solid metal but not only that he seemed to be disappearing out of thin air. The process had just taken a few seconds but none of the Saiyans who were watching had the time to react. They flew over there instantly. Vegeta could not control himself and burst out in anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GOTENKS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SPEAK TO ME!!"

General Rildo grinned. Half his body had been torn apart on the impact with the Ghosts. All that remained was one leg and his upper body had several holes in it revealing that he was in fact a robot.

"He's been metalized and transmitted to Dr. Myuu's laboratory on Kuriza Planet #4 where he will be emptied of his power."

Sparks flew around Rildo's broken parts. He was beyond repairs.

"I must say. He had some impressive power that boy. But it's nothing compared to Kuriza. Dr. Myuu will use his scientific knowledge to find a way to extract that power and use it to increase Furiza's."

The sparks from Rildo became more fierce and violent, he seemed to increase in power. Vegeta walked up to him and stretched his arm out.

"You tell us how to get to Planet #4 right _NOW._

Suddenly Rildo started to glow white. Goku was quick to react.

"QUICK! Grab onto me, he is about to explode!"

Vegeta and Gohan quickly lay their hands on Goku's shoulder and with at a instant they found themselves still on Namek . Before they had time to react they could feel the ground shaking tremendously and a large explosion followed by a bright light in the distance. After a minute only smoke could be seen in the distance, as the sky around the explosion slowly was colored dark and red.

"He must be designed to take planets with him if he is defeated... Vegeta, Dad. The planet could explode in just a few minutes, we need to get out of here."

"We cannot go until we know where Planet #4 is."

"Vegeta is right Gohan; we can't let Kuriza get Gotenks power, if we don't know the coordinates we could be drifting around in space for too long. There is no telling how strong Kuriza would become – or what would happen to Goten and Trunks after their energy has been drained."

"What are you three talking 'bout?"

The Saiyans turned around and looked at a pink alien which reminded a lot of Cui, dressed in a Saiyan Armor. He was directing a rifle at them. Vegeta was quick to answer. Before the soldier had finished his sentence Vegeta had him in a stranglehold and held him up in the air.

"Tell us now you freak, give us the coordinates to Kuriza Planet #4 or you'll die here right now."

"Please stop… I'll tell you if you let me down."

Vegeta loosened his grip and the soldier landed on the ground. He quickly told them the coordinates to the planet. Gohan picked up the capsule in which their spaceship was stored in and threw it out on the ground. With a small kapoof their ship stood there and as Gohan and Vegeta quickly boarded it Goku stayed behind with the alien.

"You better inform your remaining soldiers that this planet is about to explode. You should get out of here as soon as possible."

Goku turned around and went into the ship. The engines started and within half a minute their ship had took off the ground by again bouncing on its spider-like legs, a procedure they still thought to be clumsy and unnecessary for the passengers. They just made it out of the atmosphere before large explosions could be heard. Goku went to one of the windows to look at the planet. The once green New Planet Namek had had its core damaged by Rildo's self destruction and was now slowly dying as explosions could be seen all over the surface. Goku turned around slowly and went back into the cockpit to Gohan and Vegeta as they set course for Kuriza Planet #4.

The signal broke. Dr. Myuu stared at the red light on one of the panels on the wall, or what had been a green light moments ago. Rildo must have been destroyed. But suddenly he heard a beeping noise from the other side of the room. Through a portal a man that had been metalized had appeared. Rildo must have transmitted him here before his self-destruction; if this man was capable of defeating Rildo then his power had to be extracted. Dr. Myuu pressed on a button on a remote on his belt and two robots came to his aid. They picked up the body of the metalized man and put him on a workbench. He quickly ran over to a computer, pressed on a few buttons and a large device lowered itself from the roof and scanned the man's body. What looked like a large syringe was inserted to the body as it slowly drained the energy out of it.


	16. According to Plans

**KURIZA SAGA**

Days had passed since the Saiyans had escaped the exploded Namek. They were now drifting around in space with no luck in being able to sense Gotenks power level. They did not know what would happen with Gotenks after his power had been drained as General Rildo had said. The effect had most likely been the same as when Gohan had got his power drained at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai all those years ago – except that Gotenks did not have someone to heal him up right away. The Saiyans on the ship grew restless, they had no success in sensing any power-levels at all this far out in space. The planets they passed were most likely controlled by Kuriza but they'd figure that when they reached Planet #4 they would be able to strongly sense Kuriza's presence and be able to use Instant Transmission to reach him. As for now all they could do was going deeper into space, in hopes of finding what they were looking for.

A beeping noise echoed through the main chambers of Dr. Myuu's laboratory. Myuu who had been in the other part of the laboratory rushed towards the communications panel in the corner of the room. He could tell from the lights on the panel that the signal came from Planet #1, most likely Kuriza himself who wanted to speak with him. Myuu pushed on a button on the panel and the screen on the wall activated. There was not Kuriza however but what looked like an ordinary soldier working for him. He had green skin as well as long tied up green hair hanging down his back. Myuu sighed out in relief.

"Dr. Myuu. Lord Kuriza wants to speak with you immediately. Hold on a minute while we notify him that you are there."

The screen blacked out and Myuu took the time to curse at himself. Kuriza never took the time to do small things such as contacting him himself directly, it was always done through henchmen and underlings. It took a minute or so before the screen flicked on again and this time Kuriza himself could be seen through it. He was sitting at his throne while he held a glass of wine in his right hand. The tower in which the room where Kuriza resided most of the time was heavily guarded and this was always where he would see fit to trial important leaders of the planets he seized control over. The tower itself was located at Planet #1, a day's travel from Planet #4 where Dr. Myuu had to produce military equipment and powerful robots like Rildo for Kuriza. Myuu gave Kuriza a quick salute before putting his hand down.

"My Lord, how can I be at your service?"

"You know very well why I have contacted you Doctor."

"Of course my Lord. Let me show you in detail."

Myuu pushed on a few buttons on the panel and the camera that had recently been directed to him were now directed to the power draining module which he was using for draining power from victims of Rildo's metallization beam. The young man that had been transferred over there was still being drained.

"My Lord, my machine is not made for draining this amount of power. I can't fasten the process up any further. If I were to make adjustments to it all the energy that has been gathered would be lost and cause the machine to explode! That would mean all work these last few days has been done for nothing!"

"I see Doctor. Did you find anything interesting in General Rildo's logs before he was killed?"

It struck Myuu that he had not thought about doing that.

"No my Lord but I can bring them here right away."

"Be quick then."

Myuu hurried away from the panel and went over to the other side of the room. He went over to a computer on the other side of the room and pushed a few buttons on the keyboard. After that he quickly ran back to the communications panel where Kuriza were waiting.

"It's printing the logs right now, I'll have them in a few seconds."

And correctly from one of the larger holes in the communications panel printed out a bunch of papers which were the logs of the last thoughts and observations before General Rildo's self destruction. Anything these robots said, any action they did or anything they observed was being logged for reasons like this – to see why such a superior robot could be defeated at all and whatever defeated one of those robots could be a threat to Kuriza's empire itself.

"The logs are here now. I'm going to read aloud what they say if that's okay with you my Lord."

Kuriza did not respond, he stared Myuu down through the monitor on the wall. Myuu nodded nervously and started reading from the logs.

"Ahem… It appears that only a minute after the Elder Namekian and the Dragon Balls had been transferred away with the Shuttle heading to Planet #1 Ledgic heard the presence of none less than five non Namekians. All five of them seems to be of a Human Race except one of them. He was wearing a light blue shirt with yellow pants and had a tail wrapped around his waist. They were all questioning them about what had happened on Planet #52 – had to resort to violent explanations. The two youngest of the five stepped up to fight, the black haired one fought me and Ledgic got to fight the pink haired one. The boy I fought was weak and he was almost out after a single blast which I only put 12 of my total power into. The…"

"Did you say that one of them had a tail?"

"…yes that's what it says. Rildo would not make an incorrect observation I assu…"

"Carry on Doctor."

"However, the boy disappeared into a cloud of smoke after the explosion. I could read that the pink one had went over to his friends rescue after seeing the explosion and wanted to save the corpse. However the two of them seemed to have performed a metamorpheese fusion as they appeared as one being with the signature vest and white pants. Their power also increased accordingly and Ledgic was taken out in one blow. I personally saw to it that Ledgic would not return, I cannot tolerate having a weakling as him as my closest man. Now I were facing the boys and we fought at each other, they at their edge and me at 47 of maximum. But sudd…"

"Doctor, please cut to the point where the General got killed, describe his last moments for me."

"Absolutely my Lord. Let's see… Ah! "There. The boy seems to be charging a new attack, he is spitting out white miniatures of himself, I'm going to let my guard down to see how strong they are. Here they're coming." There seems to be no log over the impact itself my Lord but a minute or so after he got hit it comes back. "Body, heavily damaged. Legs non operational, arms not responding. Main functions and self destruction mechanism intact. Vision cleared and boy is standing above me. Activating metallization process. Process successful – initiating self destruction in 60 seconds.""

"And the machine has not been able to empty the boy of all energy yet?"

"The scanner says that the boy has still a little more energy but the machine is almost at full capacity. It could overload soon."

"Send the boy over here, transfer them via the teleporter. I will put them in the high security prison. Are you able to locate where the other 3 of the group are? I am quite sure it is them we are tracking."

"Just a second. Yes I can see them. They are between Planet #19 and #20. At their current speed they'll reach #1 within a week."

"That'll give me just enough time to finish my preparations. Thank you Doctor, proceed to send the fused warrior to the prison right away. Empty the power you absorbed onto Planet #3. Hopefully it will wipe out any existing life there, I have no use of the planet anyway. Everything is going according to plans. Goodbye Doctor and proceed right to it if you please."

Dr. Myuu gave Kuriza a quick salute again before the monitor turned off. He called for his robot servants and prepared to teleport the fused warrior away immediately.


	17. The Golden Oozaru

"Did you feel that? It felt like... Gotenks"

Both Gohan and Vegeta had noticed it too there was no mistake about it. It was far away but it was clearly Gotenks ki that they had felt. They all went into the Cockpit of the ship to discuss the matter until Goku came up with a solution.

"Let's take the ship down somewhere and use Instant Transmission to reach there, I got a hold of the signal there is no way I'd lose it now."

It was quicker said than done though as there was no planet or anything in sight where they could land. After another hour of travel they spotted a planet in the distance and Gohan took the ship in for landing. Again the landing was painful as the ship crashed down on its tiny spider legs with a violent bounce. They quickly recovered from it though and left the ship immediately. The planet seemed to have very lush vegetation and there was definitely some military presence on there. However they did not have time to stay and liberate them – the fastest way to do that was to take down Kuriza and that would have to be soon enough. They quickly capsule the ship and grabbed onto Goku's shoulder as they instantly transmitted to the location where they could feel Gotenks.

A moment later they found themselves on a new planet. Its surface consisted of a rocky landscape not very much unlike the rocky areas on earth but rather than being brown these rocks had sharp formations and were in general a lot darker. There was however no Gotenks to be found in the proximity which is quite strange. For Instant Transmission to work you need to feel the ki signal of a living being and you will be directly transferred right next to that being but this was not the case this time. Gohan stated said what the others too felt and saw.

"But where's Gotenks? I can _sense_him all over the place but where?"

The three of them decided to split up and search the planet for life. Vegeta headed west, Gohan north and Goku south. Vegeta blasted off and quickly overlooked the areas he crossed. There was nothing but rocks and what looked to be some sort of glimmering rocks. There were definitely signs that there had been some kind of presence on the planet recently. Vegeta flew around for several minutes to find nothing but rocks before heading back and flying towards Goku and Gohan who seemed to have recon already. Goku had found nothing but Gohan had found what looked like a factory in the north but it seemed abandoned as there was no equipment or any vehicles outside of it. He had not checked it internally though as he'd rather do it with the other two. The three of them headed over there quickly and went into the large building. It appeared to be some kind of mining facility of sorts but there seemed to be no activity there as of now. There was however a panel over in what looked like an administration office, that were blinking green. The three of them headed over there right away and pressed on the green button on the panel. Suddenly a monitor appeared out of thin air and a figure with blue skin and an orange beard appeared on it. It started talking.

"Is this thing on? Testing 1… 2… Well here goes. Attention Saiy – Ans. If you have travelled here in search of your fused friend you have "sadly" gone to the wrong place. Your friend has been taken into custody on Kuriza Planet #1 and will not be handed out ever. The Planet you are on now is made entirely out of a mineral called Kachink also known as the hardest metal in the universe. Apart from being very hard and close to unbreakable it has the power to absorb energy. The energy from your friend you feel is energy that has been absorbed by the glimmering rocks you have probably seen on the surface. And now that you are here there is one last thing we want you to see. Dr. Myuu out."

The transmission broke and the monitor disappeared. The whole building started shaking as the roof started opening. The three Saiyans looked eagerly at what they would find there. However there was nothing to be seen, they could see the stars and a moon shining bright as it lit up the sky above the planet. They realized what was going on too late though. Both Gohan and Vegeta shouted over each other at Goku to not look but it was too late. Goku started at it blindly, he started shaking all over his body as he stood on the spot. Vegeta and Gohan made it for the opening in the roof and flew up in the sky and overlooked the factory. They could hear large roars and howls as Goku went through the process of turning into an Oozaru. The screams became louder as the roof exploded and the whole factory crumbled apart as Goku increased massively in size. And there he stood, in his Oozaru form. He had never had the chance to control this form and according to the Supreme Kai he would need to go Super Saiyan and gain control of the form. Vegeta looked at Gohan as they saw Goku blasting ki beams out of his mouth.

"Kakarot's lost it. But we can't just let this go on. He could go on like this for quite some time unless he gets control quickly! Got any ideas Gohan?"

"We must wait for him to turn Super Saiyan before intervening otherwise this would be for nothing. Shin said that the power father would gain from controlling that form would increase his power greatly."

They stayed high up in the air at a safe distance overlooking Goku's uncontrolled actions. He roared so loud it could be heard miles away and the way he pounded his chest could have crushed the legs on anyone if they got between. Goku went on for minutes. He had no control whatsoever, he stomped in the rubble of the destroyed factory as he went on with his mindless rampage.

"But how could they know that we were coming here?"

Goku shot a large blast towards Gohan and Vegeta up in the air but both of them avoided it easily. Vegeta replied.

"I don't think that Namek was a coincidence. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence that they seized it just as we passed it. No I think they must have known that we were heading out all along but how?"

"You think they have been tracking us all along?"

"Yes Gohan. May it be that or any other way. They must have known about us ever since we left Earth. The question is just how."

They had no time to think about how though as another blast was fired at them. They were still nothing dangerous though. Gohan shouted at Vegeta.

"I'm gonna head down to dad, maybe he recognizes me!"

And Gohan dashed down towards the ground where Goku was. Goku was aware of their presence and fired more blasts towards Gohan which he easily avoided. Seconds later Gohan was at the level of Goku's head. It did not seem to have any impact on him as Gohan had to avoid punches thrown at him. The tenfold strength increase was nowhere close to the powers of the Super Saiyan 3 that Gohan had beaten at the tournament years ago so he still had no problems keeping Oozaru Goku under control. Goku kept attacking Gohan with showing no signs of stopping, the attacks had no effect whatsoever but for every missed attack he got angrier. Suddenly it happened. He stopped attacking and let out a massive roar louder than any of the earlier ones. His fur began to stand up on his head and whole his body started to turn yellow. With a burst of lighting and a loud roar later stood the Super Saiyan Oozaru Goku in front of Gohan. With a fast punch Gohan was unprepared for he was sent flying up in the air and it took some seconds for him to regain control in midair. He quickly cupped his hands together behind his right hip and unleashed a quick Kamehameha towards Goku. It hit directly but seemed to have no effect at all on Goku's body. You could not say the same about the temper though as Goku returned fire with a huge blast on his own. Gohan did not try to avoid this blast but instead try to stop it as he stretched his arms out towards it. He could feel the heat from the blast as his skin was burnt by it. With a burst of power he quickly raised his power-level in order to knock the blast out in space. Vegeta flew down to him quickly.

"Gohan this is not working. If you can't make him reach his senses then neither can I. We have to think of something quick."

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Gohan, Vegeta. This is the Supreme Kai speaking. We have been following your journey for some time now and before you do anything you might regret, the Old Kai wants you to know that the only way for Goku to gain control of his current state is if it all falls natural to him – then he should be able to harness the Oozaru's power down to a more humanoid and manageable form. We suggest that you leave Goku alone and head straight for Kuriza Planet #1 yourselves. It's just an hour's travel. We wish you the best of luck."

The voice of the Supreme Kai died away as Gohan and Vegeta quickly scanned the planet for any open areas where they could unpack the spaceship. They flew as far away from Goku as they could. His roars could be heard from miles away as the ground shook when his blasts hit it. They quickly found a spot where they could unpack the capsule as both of them quickly headed inside the ship and prepared it for their journey's final goal – Kuriza Planet #1.


	18. Kuriza Planet Number One

Kuriza left his private chamber of the spaceship. The plans had gone accordingly and the signal had been given. He had just been informed by his minions that a spaceship had left Planet #3. The Saiyan with a tail had surely turned into an Oozaru and the two others would have escaped the planet. This was his chance to go through with another part of his plan. He quickly moved through the corridors of the spaceship until he reached a door that led outside directly into space. He opened the door very quickly as if he was eager to get outside. While outside he took distance and leaped up in the air so that he got a perfect overview of Planet #3. A maniacal smile formed on his lips as he lifted his arms up in the air. A ball of dark ki energy with red sparks formed between his hands. When he destroyed Planet #3 he would lose his source of kachink but that didn't do too much as the reward for destroying it would be even greater. The ball between his hands grew even bigger and was now twice as large as his own size. But that was still far from enough, kachink absorbed energy, only very finely made equipment could process it and cut through it. If any energy blast would be able to destroy it, it would have to be of such magnitude that each rock filled with kachink would overload and make it detonate, causing a chain reaction all over the planet causing a massive explosion. With another burst of energy Kuriza powered up his Death Ball even further. He now had to stretch out his arms even further to be able to hold it. By now it was even bigger than the spaceship they had used to quickly travel to #4 shortly after they got the message. With a maniacal laughter of triumph Kuriza stretched his back and with a throwing motion he threw the Death Ball towards the planet. In just a few seconds Kuriza Planet #4 would be turned into small pieces of rock floating around in space.

Oozaru Goku was still roaming the planet. His frenzy and rage had not bettered themselves ever since Gohan and Vegeta left. He pounded his chest loudly and kept spitting out powerful energy blasts nearly destroying the rocks of kachink. Even though primal and feral he still managed to hear and sense the oncoming danger. He looked up slowly and saw an enormous dark and red ball up in the sky. As a response he roared at it and kept spitting energy blasts at it, each one having no effect whatsoever. He slowly realized that and it was not until he could feel the heat from the Death Ball, as well as seeing the rocks around him melt and explode, which was so enormous that it completely filled the sky that he let out an roar so loud it could probably be heard over the whole planet. Sparks emitted from him and an aura surrounded him as his dying moments were seconds away.

Kuriza was laughing. His Death Ball was moments away from causing the planet to explode. His laughs grew even louder. The Saiyan with the ability to turn into an Oozaru would soon be dead with the planet and the biggest threat in the universe would be erased. After he was dead nothing would stand in his way for his endless conquest. An enormous explosion, twice the size of the planet itself, lit up the sky and extremely bright light followed. And as soon as that light died out there was nothing left of what had been Planet #4 except for a small newly formed asteroid field.

It was as Gohan and Vegeta had moments ago landed on Kuriza Planet #1 that they felt the enormous explosion. Something felt very wrong about it but they had to move on and unleash their assault on the planet quick. If Kuriza had caused that explosion then he would be back here shortly. They both had come up with a plan. They needed to find this prison where Gotenks was kept and make him ready for battle. There was only three Senzu Beans to go and they had to be used wisely. They had just moments ago capsule the spaceship together as they were met by enemy soldiers. They did not seem much stronger than normal humans and their blaster weapons could by no means pose a threat to any of them. Vegeta got rid of them quickly with a single energy beam as Gohan looked surprised at him. He crossed his arms and said.

"I'd suggest we take out any opposing forces before they have the chance to let us know we are here. I hope you'll follow my example on this one."

Gohan gave a troubled smile as he nodded quickly at Vegeta. They both quickly flew up in the sky and at great speed they crossed the planet. The planet itself seemed to be a huge military center. Large buildings could be found everywhere with soldiers roaming everywhere. Getting to the prison unnoticed would be a hard task – even harder due to the fact that they did not know where it was. They could either try figure it out themselves or try to blackmail out a henchman on information. To Gohan's dislike the second option seemed to be the best. If it took them one hour to reach Kuriza Planet #1 that would be the time they would have to free Gotenks. They decided to spectate the surroundings and intercept an enemy patrol quickly to find the whereabouts of the prison. A few minutes passed until they found the patrol they were looking for. They made it quick and silent as they suppressing their own power knocked out the whole patrol in seconds leaving only the one that looked like an officer alive. Vegeta approached him directly.

"Listen here pinkie. You tell us where we can find the prison right here right now or you'll be dead within seconds."

The pink alien with a large head stepped back in fear.

"What prison? I don't know what you are talking about!"

Vegeta punched the alien in the stomach. He bent over and looked down at his body armor which know had a large crack through it.

"I'll give you one last chance to tell us where we can find the…"

"It's beneath the Kuriza tower. Please don't hurt me! I never wanted to be a soldier, it was either that or slavery and misery. I have a wife and children to take care of please don't hurt me!"

"We can't trust you to not squeal about us so this is for your own good."

Vegeta quickly chopped the alien on his neck so that he slowly fell down to the ground unconscious.

"While I don't like the way we are approaching this I must say I am impressed in how easy you got that information for us, Vegeta."

"I did this a lot back when I was serving Furiza. Now let's not waste time and get this over with."

Both of them sprung away from the ground as they quickly flew across the landscapes. It did not take them long until they could see a large tower in the horizon. It was enormous as it rose up in the sky. They had according to their calculations roughly half an hour to free Gotenks. Within a minute they found themselves at the base of the tower. It was so tall they could not even see the top of it. They both approached a wall which seemed to make out the first floor of the tower. They looked at each other. Gohan powered up slightly as he charged a hard punch to the wall and let it out. A large hole in the wall, big enough for both Gohan and Vegeta to get through, was the result of the punch. However there was a somewhat recognizable voice behind their backs. Both of them turned around abruptly only to find out their worst fear. Behind them was a small figure. Kuriza looked very much alike his father Furiza but instead of purple features they were brown. His voice reminded of him and he was as good as a carbon copy of his father.

"You know it's appropriate to use the door when you enter someone's sanctums. I did not expect more from primates after all. A monkey is a monkey."

Gohan faced Vegeta.

"Take the Senzu Beans, go down to the prison, free Goten and Trunks and heal them up. I'll hold him off for now!!"

Kuriza laughed.

"Ha ha! Well I guess I could let you try to free your friend! But it's not like it would help. Nothing can help you now. I will end this right here. There is no-one that can save you from my wrath."

Vegeta quickly made it into the building as Gohan remained with Kuriza outside. Both of them stared each other out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kuriza. We did not come here unprepared. We came here to end you once and for all. I swear that by the end of the day you will have gone the same fate as your father did. You will beg for mercy."

"You sure it's not the other way around monkey? I mean when you talk about "we" do you talk about yourself? Maybe you suffer from a multiple persona disorder."

"As I said, by the end of this we will go victorious somehow from this battle and the universe will see peace once again. May it be me that does it or may it be Vegeta, may it be any of us five that does it."

"You're quite big in the mouth aren't you? I don't like monkeys that are disobedient. I prefer them to stay in their cage and shut up. Just like the three of them down there"

"What…? You saying that there's another Saiyan down there?!"

"Oh yes he's down there. He was my father's favorite and I've grown quite fond of him as well. It's your majesty himself if you know what I mean."


	19. Vegeta's choice

"You see Saiyan, the same evening my father exterminated the Saiyans they retaliated against him. A small strike force lead by no other than King Vegeta tried to overthrow him. However their attack was a failure and all of them were killed except the King. He took a blow that almost killed him but when my father realized that he decided to not take his life but rather put him in prison for the rest of his life for treason against him. The man is very old and weak by now, he'll only last a few more years, perhaps not even one more. We keep him alive for the sake of torture, he's been a good punching bag to quench my thirst for Saiyan blood for years, that until you and your friends embarked upon your journey."

"So you did know that we were coming for you all along?"

"Yes I did, we got spies all over the universe, even on planets not under my control, very skilled spies. They discovered the Capsule Corporation and overheard a conversation between a green haired woman and a certain Vegeta about going into space and then I assumed you would come here, trying to take my empire down. All they did was placing a tracking beacon on the ship, we have had full surveillance on it for weeks."

"One thing before I wipe that ugly smirk of your face. If you were at Planet #4 how come you made it back here in 30 minutes and it took an hour for us?"

"Oh please. If you control half the universe you are bound to have good servants. Dr. Myuu who does a lot of experiments and researching for me might not be a great fighter but he is a brilliant scientist! He developed more advanced rocket engines than any of you could possibly imagine developing."

Gohan did not respond. He was cornered and all alone until Vegeta came back with Goten and Trunks. He doesn't not know how powerful Kuriza is in his current state. But he would have to find out soon. Kuriza hadn't moved at all from his position with his arms behind his back. He still had the same smirk and maniacal look in his eyes like his father.

"However Saiyan, I would suggest we should move to a more open area, your friends won't have any problems finding us later. I can promise you that I'll make sure that they can sense me so that they can come pick your corpse up."

Gohan had to restrain himself from not attacking after that insult and barely managed to do so. Kuriza lead the way to a open field a few minutes of flying away. They both descended down to the ground and stood a few meters away from each other.

Vegeta found himself in a long hallway. In the end of it there was a solid dark door with guards around it. The guards opened fire towards him as he approached them but the laser had no effect on Vegeta as he quickly took them out one by one. He punched the door in two bits and entered another long hallway which seemed to consist of cells. From the looks of it each cell was covered with a energy field that made out the door and the whole foundation seemed to be made entirely of kachink. It was as good as impossible to escape from. He slowly walked through the hallway looking in each cell for any familiar faces. There were prisoners of all species in the cells, most likely important or very strong persons. At the end of the hallway the paths ended up in a crossroad where there seemed to be two more corridors of prison cells. Vegeta decided to take to the left first as he walked down another long row of cells. No Goten or Trunks in this row either as he walked back to the crossroad and into the right corridor. Some cells here were empty, probably had the prisoners deceased or been killed for various reasons. It was in the far end of the corridor that he found Goten and Trunks sitting in a cell. They rose up right away and waved and shouted at him though the energy wall between them seemed to isolate sound. Vegeta looked around the door to the cell. There seemed to be a control panel next to the door. Vegeta pressed on it but it said "ACCESS DENIED". In frustration he punched the monitor so that it broke and the energy wall vanished.

"Dad… It's about time"

"Time is of the essence boys, I need you two to take a Senzu Bean each. Gohan is up on the surface with Kuriza right now and he needs our help. I'd also suggest that you fuse right now because Kuriza might not let you do it."

Vegeta picked up two senzu's and threw one to Goten and one to Trunks, they both ate them and they seemed to be back at full strength right away. The three of them headed back into the corridors and run through them in order to get back to the surface. Halfway on their way to the exit something struck Vegeta as he stopped running.

"Boys, go up to the surface and join Gohan. I'll be with you in a moment. AND DON'T ASK WHY!"

The boys kept running and disappeared from view as they flew up through the hole in the ceiling Vegeta had blown up to get down to the prison. Vegeta himself however turned to the cell directly to his right. A very old figure sat in there on the floor. He was wearing a worn out Saiyan armor with a large crack in its chest and a torn mantle. The face was full of wrinkles and he had tall white hair along with a white beard stretching down his chin and down the chest. Vegeta walked up slowly and looked through the energy field separating him from his father. With a swift punch he crushed the panel next to the door and the energy field disappeared. They stared at each other. A lot of feelings sparked within Vegeta and so did it probably through his father aswell. King Vegeta slowly opened his mouth.

"…son?"

"Father."

"I thought… you were… where's Furiza? The Saiyans…?"

"The Saiyans are dead, the only alive ones are the youngest son of Bardock, Kakarot and his children as well as my children. Furiza was killed by Kakarot son over 20 years ago."

"What are you… Vegeta, going to do with me?"

"I would leave you here. You gave me to Furiza and he made me into a murderer. Even though that you had no choice I keep regretting everything that lead to. All the innocent lives that was taken by me, how we crossed across the galaxy in an eternal conquest, when I think of that I wish I would have rather been taken down with our home. At the same time I have to thank you for my life."

"Furiza, took away… our home?"

"He did. On the same night you attacked him."

Vegeta picked up a Senzu Bean from the satchel. There was only three more in it. He threw one to King Vegeta.

"I am going to regret this, we personally need them ourselves but here take this bean. It will restore you. If I am alive, I might come back and get you after we are done. "

"Done where…?"

Vegeta did not answer, he turned his back around and ran through the corridors and towards the exit. He had wasted enough time already, Kuriza had to be stopped: once and for all.


	20. Death Wish

Gohan and Kuriza had stared each other out for a few minutes by now. Neither of them said anything nor did anyone seem to want to make the first move until Kuriza decided to open his mouth.

"So how are you gonna have it Saiyan? You waiting for something?"

"How about you jump out of that weak form of yours and get right to your final form?"

"My, oh my you want to get killed that badly? Well if you have a death wish I will gladly fulfill it!"

Kuriza kneeled together as a purple aura embraced him and engulfed him in flames. Suddenly it seemed to surround him and lock him inside a purple sphere. The sphere started to crack and once it was gone Kuriza stood there in his final form. Just like Furiza's final form this one was the least intimidating looking one but the looks were deceiving as he was no longer suppressing any of his powers. He hovered up in the air and stretched his arms out in a pose that hinted at Gohan to come and get him.

"My father always preferred to do this transformation step by step because he'd never expect anyone to be able to defeat him in any of his suppressed states. I on the other hand think it's a waste of time to do so. You are the first one to witness me in this form, Saiyan."

"I've seen it before. It's nothing new to me."

Kuriza let out a laugh and Gohan smiled faintly as well. The next moment they had vanished from the ground and were now high up in the air. Gohan was unleashing a quick flurry of kicks and punches which Kuriza easily avoided or blocked. Suddenly Gohan appeared behind Kuriza and delivered a hard punch to his back making him fall towards the ground. Kuriza recovered midair and dashed towards Gohan at such speed that Gohan could not see him flying above him. The next second Gohan found himself having Kuriza's tail around his neck. Kuriza slowly started to descend towards the ground as he kept Gohan in the stranglehold. While at the ground he lifted Gohan up with his tail and threw him up in the air as he threw a Kienzan towards him. Gohan quickly stretched himself up in air and regained control barely avoiding the disc. He could see Kuriza smiling towards him. He quickly descended down to the ground and started another series of attacks towards him only to again see them getting blocked or avoided. Suddenly Kuriza started attacking himself and Gohan had to switch to the defense as he used both his arms to block the attacks. After a few more minutes of fighting where Gohan seemed to be at disadvantage constantly Goten and Trunks arrived to the scene. Both of them quickly performed fusion and after their transformation to Super Saiyan 3 were complete Gohan and Kuriza noticed them. Gohan turned around quickly but in the brief second he did he got himself a heavy kick in the chest and was sent flying up in the air where he quickly regained control of himself. Kuriza himself turned his attention to Gotenks now.

"Well if it is not the fused fighter I had tossed in prison. Why don't we let your friend rest for a while I let you have a go?"

Gotenks did not reply and dashed towards Kuriza directly and started off with an elbow which hit Kuriza directly in the jaw which made him fall down to the ground landing on his back. While laying there he quickly swiped his tail towards Gotenks legs but missed it as Gotenks jumped up in the air and quickly spat out a ghost which instantly tried to crash into Kuriza but missed barely as Kuriza quickly avoided it. Kuriza stretched his arm out and pointed towards Gotenks. He quickly fired several death beams towards him which hit him directly in the chest and made him fall towards the ground. Kuriza quickly charged a one handed ki blast and fired it towards Gotenks who quickly knocked it away out harm's way into the atmosphere where it detonated with a huge explosion.

"Oh my."

"After all we heard about you we would have expected more, Kuriza."

"Who said I am even trying to beat you? If this is the decisive battle of the universe I would want it to last longer than two minutes. How about you both fight me at the same time?"

"Then maybe we should get serious as well?"

"You wouldn't like me when I'm fighting seriously. You'll probably never be that big of a threat to me."

"Then how about we let Gohan fight too?"

"I don't see why not. Two punch-bags should be twice as fun as one."

Gohan slowly descended down to ground level. He and Gotenks took a quick look at each other then quickly charged together towards Kuriza leaving large trails after them in the ground. As it seemed both of them were about to hit Kuriza Gohan quickly appeared behind him and elbowed him hard in the neck followed by Gotenks pummeling him in the gut. To finish it off both of them punched Kuriza with both their hands down to the ground and jumping up in the air. Both of them quickly charged a Kamehameha wave and fired it towards Kuriza down on the ground. However they both got knocked away by Kuriza who had teleported behind them and quickly struck Gotenks with his tail and kicked Gohan aside. He slowly put his arms up in the air and formed two Kienzan in both of his hands and sent each of them towards Gotenks and Gohan. Both of them quickly flew away in order to try detonate or get rid of the discs. Kuriza let out a maniacal laughter.

"Thought you had me there didn't you!"

Gohan and Gotenks both charged towards Kuriza with their discs pursuing them. They were trying to get the discs collide with Kuriza from two different directions but just as they were about to collide Gotenks and Gohan found themselves colliding into each other and falling down to the ground. However the two discs collided with each other as well causing an explosion which sent Gotenks and Gohan flying in different directions. Kuriza quickly pursued Gotenks and punched him violently down to the ground. Shortly after Gotenks had crashed he found himself getting stomped repeatedly by Kuriza until he launched kick towards his chest which sent him flying up in the air. Kuriza quickly crouched as Gohan appeared above him and missed a punch just barely. Kuriza somersaulted up in the air and kicked Gohan several times midair before he himself landed on the ground again.

"Two Saiyans does make it twice the fun. And there seems to be a third one coming aswell."

Gohan and Gotenks looked up. Up in the air they could see Vegeta. He overlooked the scene and finally got his eyes on Kuriza. He descended down to the ground and walked slowly towards him. Kuriza smirked as Vegeta came towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son to my prisoner down there? Wouldn't that make you, the Prince of all Saiyans?"

"You sure are the clever one."

"Why thank you. I think I once read a report about that my father killed you and had you on your knees crying?"

"That sounds like me."

"So, do you plan to fight me like that? Why don't you go do that golden stuff like your longhaired friend over there?"

Kuriza pointed towards Gotenks who lied on the ground in the distance.

"You know, that's not a bad idea after all."

Vegeta crouched together as he quickly turned Super Saiyan. The ground beneath him started to shake and cracks appeared all over it. With a small explosion he was hovering above a small crater as he turned into Super Saiyan 2. But it was not over yet as lightning surrounded him and he let out a loud scream. Rocks started to ascend up slowly from the ground as Vegeta's muscles became bulkier and his hair started to grow down his neck. Vegeta stretched himself up and his aura exploded. When the dust and smoke from the explosion and the ground beneath him had vanished Vegeta stood there as a Super Saiyan 3. He had a calm and relaxed look on his face. Just like Gotenks he did not have any bangs in his hair as well as no eyebrows.

"So you can extend your hair as well? So what? Why would you be stronger than your fused friend over there? Do you see what happened to him? Do you too have a death wish?"

"No I don't expect to beat you like this. I expect to kill you."


	21. The Final Shine

"You, you think you are going to kill me? ME? You even know who you are talking to?"

Vegeta did not reply. He stared at Kuriza with a serious look. He was dead serious about the killing part. He kept standing in a neutral pose with the aura and lightning surrounding him.

"And what makes you believe that you are any stronger than the two I just whipped the floor with? How could you accomplish what two of your friends could not?"

"You are right. What could I accomplish?"

"Then why even bother coming with such bold threats? You Saiyans are all alike. There's no wonder why you are extinct. If my father hadn't blown your sorry little planet away you would have killed each other, after all you are nothing more but primates."

"Your father was afraid of us - he feared us. He feared what we could have done to him. He realized that and took us out before that would happen. You fear the same don't you? That something you despise and hate so much will overthrow you and take your place in the universe?"

"Why would I fear a monkey?"

"Then why is that fear I hear in your voice. _Kuriza_"

"**SHUT UP!!**"

Kuriza fired a large ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta left an afterimage him as the real and solid version of himself appeared behind Kuriza. Kuriza faced Vegeta again. A dark red aura had appeared around him, veins had become visible all over his face and he had a furious look on his face. Vegeta remained neutral but still serious.

"I'm not gonna lie to you about this Kuriza. I am in agony just maintaining this form and could break down in minutes but I want to let you know that that is just about enough time for me to kill you. And yes you were right. I am no stronger than Gotenks but sometimes raw power is not all you need to win battles. Now, how strong do you really think you are?"

Kuriza did not answer. He still had his dark red aura surrounding him with lightning flying around it. He spat on the ground as he clenched his fists tighter. Vegeta grinned.

"Fine then Kuriza"

Vegeta crouched where he hovered in midair. His aura grew rapidly and the lightning surrounding it became more violent. The ground beneath shook, it was as if the whole planet was shaking. Rocks around the area they were fighting crumbled apart due to the power emitted from Vegeta. After a half minute of this Vegeta stood up straight with a fierce look in his eyes as he looked down at a terrified Kuriza. Vegeta pulled his right arm back and formed a massive dark green ki ball in his right hand. The energy ball grew rapidly and lightning flew all around it. Vegeta himself started to lose grip of the Super Saiyan 3 form, he would have to unleash it sooner than he had expected or he would break out of the Super Saiyan 3 and all powering up and months of training had been in vain. He yelled on the top of his lungs over the massive noise made from the charging of his attack.

"SO KURIZA, HOW STRONG DID YOU SAY YOU WERE!?"

Kuriza had an even more terrified look in his face than before. The fear in his face said more than words to Vegeta as he let out a short laugh. He quickly stretched his right arm out and fired the attack he had been charging at Kuriza.

"_FIIIIIINAL SHINE!!!_"

An enormous green beam flew at high speed at Kuriza who in fear did not move away from it. He stretched his arms out in an attempt to stop the beam. However he only did so for a brief moment as Vegeta unleashed the last power he had left into the Final Shine which also overpowered Kuriza. The attack caused an enormous hole in the earth, revealing lava beneath the ground. Kuriza was knocked into the lava which caused a large splash followed by an enormous green light coming up from the hole in the ground which blinded Gotenks and Gohan. After a few seconds the light died out and loud explosions could be heard from beneath the ground. Vegeta pulled his arm back as sweat ran down all over his body. He slowly grew out eyebrows again as his hair turned black and he slowly fell down to the ground where Gohan caught him midair before he was just about to hit the ground. Gotenks was there just a moment later as well. Before Gohan had the time to say something to Vegeta he passed out. Gotenks decided to go and look at the enormous whole made in the ground. Nothing could be seen but lava down there, no signs or remains of Kuriza. Gotenks walked away from the hole and over to Gohan who stood next to Vegeta's unconscious body.

"Wow, what an attack that was. You think he could have survived that?"

"Something went wrong with the attack. It felt as if it could have been even stronger."

"What do you mean Gohan?"

"Vegeta said he was going to kill Kuriza. He said that he was aware of that he could not fight head to head with Kuriza so he decided to unleash his most devastating attack right at start. But it felt like he still had more to give than he did. He stayed in Super Saiyan 3 too long before he unleashed the attack. His body couldn't take it."

"So you're saying that Kuriza is still alive?"

"We have to be prepared for that. Hopefully he has been severely weakened by Vegeta's attack and we might have a chance to take him. But knowing Kuriza he might still got an ace up his sleeve"

All of a sudden Gotenks disappeared with a crack and there stood Goten and Trunks. The Super Saiyan 3 form still consumed such masses of power that it was a huge strain on the body no matter how much you trained. Both Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan right away in case of the worst.

Deep out in space, on an unknown planet rampaged a Golden Oozaru still. The planet was controlled by Kuriza and the soldiers and other parts of the occupation force was being slaughtered. The Golden Oozaru kept on rampaging through the planet, destroying and killing anything in its path…

The minutes passed on Kuriza Planet #1. There was still no sign of Kuriza. Goten and Trunks had decided to sit down on the ground in wait for something to happen but Gohan kept his guard. All of a sudden he shouted at Goten and Trunks.

"GET READY! HE'S COMING!"

And correctly the earth beneath them started to shake violently and moments later Kuriza burst out of the large hole caused by the Final Shine. He was covered in lava but he quickly shook that off himself. He was furious and pointed directly at Vegeta's unconscious body. He quickly fired a dark red beam at it, the same kind of attack Furiza had killed Vegeta with before. Both Gohan and Goten stared in panic at it as it flew towards Vegeta's limp body. The only one who reacted was Trunks who quickly made his move. The beam pierced through Trunks body as it went right through him. Both Gohan and Goten screamed "NOOO" but it would not do anything to Trunks. Trunks spat out some blood as his golden hair fell down in his face and turned pink again. He had a look of fear in his eyes but he had most likely not expected to survive to begin with as his body fell down to the ground with a large hole through his right chest. Gohan and Goten stared at Kuriza furiously who had now replaced the look full of fear with a maniacal smile. Before Gohan and Goten had the time to attack him his body became at an instant more buff and powerful. For the first time he would fight at 100 of his power. Goten could almost not control his anger any longer as he too gained a sudden power increase and with a huge burst of power he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Little would it do though as Gohan and Goten now were to face an almighty opponent they seemingly had no hope of beating.


	22. Goku Returns

Kuriza cackled maniacally. Trunks body lied there flat on the ground face down with the large hole through the chest. He could see Goten ascend to Super Saiyan 2 as a result of the emotions exploding within him cause of his dead friend. Gohan too remained standing though he did not undergo any transformation his anger fueled him as he became stronger. Kuriza putted down his arm and crossed it with his other around the chest and descended down to ground level.

"I must say, that was a very impressive attack. Shame it did practically nothing since I was only using 50 of my total power, now at 100 you'll only find me stronger even if I am weakened. Why oh why couldn't you Saiyans just stay at home. If you'd done that then your friends would still be alive."

Goten lost the little grip of himself after he heard that and rushed towards Kuriza. He punched him with all his might in the face and then followed it up with a kick. Neither of his attacks had any impact on all on Kuriza and with his tail he effortlessly slammed him away.

"As I was saying, I am going to give you one last chance. While none of you can even stand up to me or give me a decent fight at my full power I am going to offer you to join me in my army. Think about it. It's that or dying right here right now. And I ain't playing around this time."

Neither Goten nor Gohan would answer. Joining Kuriza was not an option but death was not favorable either. They stood against an almighty foe and there was no real way out of this in the current situation. Large explosions could be heard from beneath the ground. Vegeta's attack must have caused more damage than they fought. Kuriza commented on the explosions.

"That sleeping friend of yours attack did shake me a bit – as well as the planet. I was not prepared for such force from a Saiyan. If I had not taken the attack it would surely have caused even more damage to the planet. So I shielded myself before we were about to hit the lava and let out an explosion myself detonating the beam. It weakened me I admit that but now the planet won't collapse all too fast after all."

Goten got up on his feet again, still furious about what had happened to Trunks and with only vengeance and revenge on his mind he charged a Kamehameha. The beam left enormous trails and cracked the ground beneath it as it flew towards Kuriza who did not even look at the beam as it surrounded him and only left him with a few bruises on his body. He turned around and looked at Goten who still stood with his arms stretched out, panting heavily. The smirk Kuriza had on his face disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"You know Saiyan, its very rude to attack others while they are not ready. It's a shame that newfound power of yours isn't doing much is it? Not so strong without fusion are you?"

Goten was boiling inside, he leapt towards Kuriza and tried to hit him with a flying kick but he missed by a long shot as Kuriza sidestepped to easily avoid it.

"I like that you use your anger to fight. I do that most of the time, except that you probably unlike me can't handle it properly. That's what happens when you live in peace, you slack off and become weaker than the person you were in the war. Saiyan… how about you join me? Maybe we can bring your friend back? Dr. Myuu developed some amazing medical instruments years ago that slowly restores a body and heals it."

"Don't do it Goten, you're better than that! Trunks can be wished back with the Dragon Balls! We must just hope that da…"

Suddenly huge stomps could be heard in the distance and they were getting closer. A massive roar could be heard and a large dark silhouette approached the area and once it got closer they could see that it was a Oozaru, a Golden Oozaru. Kuriza looked at it with a surprised look.

"But… but… I thought I killed him earlier today?!"

"Kuriza, you'd heard of Instant Transmission?"

"Instant what?!"

Gohan flew up in the air as the ground started shaking as the Oozaru got closer and Goten and Kuriza followed moments later. Kuriza stared at Gohan.

"Instant Transmission, Kuriza, the ability to instantly travel between your current location and another. All you need is a ki signal to sense. I guess he was able to do that and finally get to this planet."

The Golden Oozaru now stood next to them. It's breath could be very well heard and smelled from where they were hovering. It was enormous, Kuriza barely fitted in his hands. Suddenly the Oozaru went to attack and tried to snatch Kuriza who barely avoided its grasp. As retaliation Kuriza fired a large ki blast towards it which made the Oozaru shake a little but soon regained control. This time it tried to snatch Kuriza with his left arm and he did. Kuriza was now being held captive by the Golden Oozaru. The Oozaru putted his other hand around Kuriza and lifted him up to eye level for closer inspection. Kuriza could not break free from the grasp of the Golden Oozaru. This kept going for over a minute until the Oozaru released Kuriza from his grasp. He let out an almighty howl that shook the ground around them. Lightning surrounded him and a golden aura appeared around it. He violently pounded his chest causing shockwaves in the air making Gohan and Goten having problems remaining in air. Suddenly the howling stopped and was replaced with what sounded like screams of pain. The ground stopped shaking and the Oozaru putted its hands on its head as if he had a terrible headache he couldn't get rid of. Then it seemed as if he started shrinking slowly. The process took over a minute until he reached the size of normal man. However it seemed as if Goku had no undergone any transformation at all. He were still in his base form, he did not seem to have changed at all. Gohan and Goten flew over to him right away.

"Gohan, Goten. What's wrong?"

Gohan quickly gave a brief description of the fight, how they had been dominated by Kuriza, the Final Shine and Trunks sacrifice.

"Where's Vegeta?"

Gohan pointed towards the location where Vegeta had passed out. Trunks body still lied next to it. Goku quickly flew over to them and picked their bodies up and with an instant he was back at Goten and Gohan's location.

"I'm proud of you both but there is nothing you can do here any longer. You have both done your best, now you need to stay at a safe distance."

"Why dad? Didn't you say yourself that I am stronger than you? We can fight him together, the three of us."

"No Gohan, from now on this is my fight. Kuriza broke through my senses while I was an Oozaru. In my eyes he slowly turned into Furiza. That triggered the transformation. "

"But you haven't transformed yet dad."

"That's right, yet. I was able to stop the actual transformation but I don't want you to be around when it occurs. It's supposed to harness the Oozaru power into a form I have full control of. I rampaged for hours today, I barely had any control at all but in the end I managed to sense ki on this planet and made it here right away. Now the two of you, take Vegeta and Trunks and go. Get away from here."

Goten was about to say something but Gohan putted his arm on his shoulder and shook his head. Then they picked up the bodies of Vegeta and Trunks and flew away in the distance. Goku looked at them for a few seconds until he turned his attention to Kuriza. He did not look very entertained as Goku slowly walked towards him.

"So you're Kuriza I take it. You look exactly like your father, the same face and the same stench."

Goku stopped walking and stopped a few meters away from Kuriza. Suddenly Goku crouched together and quickly emitted a golden aura with lightning around him. It appeared as though he ascended through the Super Saiyan stages in terms of power but he still remained in his base form. Suddenly fur started growing on his upper body, his muscle mass increased and the hair grew slightly but not as much as during the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. With a small explosion the transformation was complete. Goku stood there in his new transformation, his tail had turned red and the same red fur covered whole his upper body except for his hands and a fraction of his chest. His hair looked wild and was a lot larger than his normal hair. His eyes were now yellow with a black iris and the eye itself was covered by red markings outlining it. Goku smiled as he looked at his new body.

"I like this. All this fur. It feels all natural too, and a lot stronger than my Super Saiyan 3 form."

He looked up at Kuriza who had maintained his pissed off look on his face through the last minutes.

"You know Kuriza. Isn't it a bit ironic that this is what happened with your father too? First he fought my friends and then me. And when it all seemed like there was no light at the end of the tunnel I go and ascend into a Super Saiyan. History repeats itself Kuriza. It definitely will do today."


	23. Beyond Maximum

Goku and Kuriza stood face to face against each other. Goku had just managed to harness the power of the Super Oozaru into a human form and gained power beyond his previous strength – seemingly without any disadvantages. Kuriza, stood in his 100 power form, his muscles and stature were a lot bulkier and looked even more maniacally than earlier. Kuriza spat out in a angry tone:

"History repeats itself you say? Why would you think that? And why would something that looks like the breeding result of a humanoid and a monkey stand up to me, Kuriza – Supreme Ruler of the Universe?"

Goku crossed his arms and remained neutral in his tone.

"I am sure your father thought the same. And look what happened to him: his pride and his own image of himself caused his death. He could have lived and escape Namek in time, but he chose to use the last of his powers to eliminate the biggest threat, a threat that were vastly stronger even at half power."

"You, it was _you _that killed my father!"

"I did not kill your father, he sealed his own death. He refused to see the, as you call it, Supreme Ruler of the Universe - himself get spared by one of the last survivors of a race he effortlessly had eliminated himself."

"SHUT UP!!"

Kuriza could not hear any further. He did not care for his dead father but revenge and bloodlust was all he had on his mind. A red aura appeared around Kuriza and lightning shoot out from it as his power level rose further and the already bulky muscle mass became even bulkier. Goku putted himself in a combat stance and got ready for fighting. He grinned.

"Now, how about we test my new body? Come at me, I'll let you get the first shot."

Kuriza flew towards Goku and attempted a swift but powerful punch towards his head but Goku dodged it easily. With Kuriza in mid air Goku still stared away in the distance.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

And with a fast move Goku faced Kuriza while he still was in midair and kneed him in the chest followed by an uppercut in his chest sending him flying up into the air. Goku intercepted Kuriza and hammered him down to the ground with brute force as he watched Kuriza slam into the ground and fall through the ground leaving a large hole in it. Moments later Kuriza were up at the surface again and while the attack seemed to have had an impact on his body it had only made his anger and bloodlust stronger. With a roar Kuriza flew at immense speed at Goku and before Goku had reacted Kuriza was behind him and unleashed several heavy attacks towards his back. Goku got hit by all of them as he staggered long enough for Kuriza to finish his combo by sending Goku flying in the air with his tail. Goku got a hold of himself midair as he saw Kuriza flying towards him with his arms stretched out. Goku sidestepped barely avoiding Kuriza but he was quick enough to grab Kuriza's tail. With a firm grip he started swinging Kuriza around in circles and let go of him and sent him towards the ground again. Kuriza landed on his feet however and quickly looked up in the air where Goku had been only to not find him. A second later Kuriza got hit heavily in the side of his abdomen which made him fall on his knees and bend over to try recover from the hit. Goku stood behind him. Their backs were facing each other.

"How do you like my body Kuriza? What did you say it was? The result of a monkey and a human breeding?"

Kuriza gathered power with the arm he did not use to cover his abdomen, with a sudden turn he caught Goku off guard and fired a powerful red ki beam towards Goku. Goku got hit in the back and it sent him flying high up in the air. He turned around towards Kuriza who had now gotten up from the ground and seemingly recovered from the hard blow. Goku said to himself;

"Well two can play that game."

Goku cupped his left hand behind his left hip and formed a Kamehameha in it – it all took less than a second. He quickly stretched the arm out and shot the powerful beam towards Kuriza who did not have time to counter with a beam of his own and decided to guard himself from it. The blue beam embraced Kuriza and sent him crashing into the ground and buried him in a pile of rocks. Several seconds passed so Goku flew down to the ground and went to the pile. Kuriza crawled out of it and stared at Goku with disgust as he lied there.

"You know it's rude to attack behind others backs."

"Politeness didn't take me where I am today…"

"Well it has taken you to below a pile of rocks. Must have been a long road to get there."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No I just enjoy acting like a monkey around you."

"You think you're so tough right now, with your brand new form, having the most powerful being in the universe beneath you. I assure you Saiyan that when this day is over you will have been erased from this realm and your friends too. I assure you that."

"For someone who's lying on the ground that's very harsh words. And how would you get stronger anyway? You are at your maximum."

"Yes I might be at my peak. But there's more to it than that."

"Do you feel that Gohan?"

Gohan and Goten had taken off with Vegeta ant Trunks a few kilometers away from the battlefield. They were now resting and trying to recover quickly in case they would have to intervene.

"Yes, dad's winning. We might make this after all."

They were sitting on the ground and a few meters away from them lay Vegeta and Trunks bodies. Gohan walked over to Vegeta's body while Goten still tried to follow the fight. Gohan kneeled down and picked up one of the three Senzu Beans they had left and put it in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta seemed to instinctively start chewing it and a few seconds later he had awaken.

"Gohan? Where are we? Where's Kuriza? Where's … What's happened to Trunks?"

"Kuriza recovered from your attack. He tried to kill you while you were out but Trunks took the blow. We can wish him back with the Dragon Balls."

"The fool shouldn't have done that, without him there is no Gotenks, he's much more useful than me. Where is Kuriza anyway?"

"He and dad is fighting, I think he ascended; he's winning right now."

"Kakarot ascended? Didn't he die?"

"While rampaging he must have transmitted uncontrollably until he finally came here."

Vegeta got up on his feet and jumped up in the air.

"Wait Vegeta! Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stand here like a sitting duck, I'm going over there right now."

"But dad told us to stay out of this! We'll just be in his way!"

Vegeta stopped. He clenched his fist as he tried to remain calm. His son had sacrificed himself for what he saw as the worse and now Kakarot was fighting the ultimate foe.

"We don't know if Kuriza is capable of more. We should only intervene if dad is losing which he is not right now."

Vegeta descended down to the ground again and looked in the direction where Goku and Kuriza were.

Kuriza slowly shrugged off the rocks he had lied beneath. He slowly rose up and faced Goku again. It seems as if he would have to utilize the extreme measures for this fight, something he had never even tried himself.

"Monkey, it is true that I am currently using 100 of my power. This is the strongest form I can use for longer times. However that does not mean that I can't become any more powerful."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you see, instead of using 100 of my power, why not just use 200? Sure I can't maintain it for longer periods but I can maintain it long enough to kill you."

And again Kuriza seemed to undergo another increase of strength. His muscle mass grew even further and he even grew in size this time. Veins appeared almost all over his body and he almost doubled in size overall. With a maniacal look he stared at a Goku who had remained calm.

"Now monkey, let's see how great your body **REALLY IS**!


	24. Burst of Power

Kuriza rose from the kneeling position he had been in. He had gone from being the head shorter than Goku to being a head taller. He had a maniacal smile on his face as he started stretching and kept his eyes on Goku. Goku himself had a very neutral look on his face as well as in his stance, it seemed as if he had not reacted at all on Kuriza's large increase in power. Kuriza stopped stretching for a moment and crossed his arms and kept staring at Goku with that maniacal smirk on his face. A few seconds later he asked;

"Why so quiet? Afraid of what's in front you?"

Goku crossed his arms and grinned.

"No Kuriza, I look forward to this, testing the limits of my power and how far I can go, pushing myself to the limit."

"You Saiyans are all the same, even if your opponent is superior you still see it all as a game. Don't you ever take anything serious?"

"Why should I be afraid? All you done is increased your muscle mass at the expense of speed, your transformation just made you weaker."

"Oh really?"

Goku was just about to open his mouth and reply but suddenly Kuriza had vanished. Goku tried to sense him but when he did it was because he received a heavy punch in his back which sent him falling down on the ground. Goku quickly got up as he slide on the ground and stretched out his arm where Kuriza had been less than a second ago but he had vanished again. Goku handled on his instincts as he quickly rolled to the left and barely avoided Kuriza as he punched a large hole through the ground where Goku had been just a second ago. Goku quickly went up to his feet after the roll and jumped towards Kuriza with his fist first. Kuriza was however quick to counter and sent a wave of kiai at Goku who was knocked back by the shockwave. Goku quickly performed a backflip quickly stretched his arm out and charged a blue ki ball. However just a moment before he was about to fire it Kuriza appeared in front of him and gripped his arm where he was charging the ki ball and forced Goku to aim it up in the sky. The ki ball exploded high up in the air and the sky were for a few moments filled with a very bright light. Kuriza leaned towards Goku and kept a firm grip around his arm which was still stretched out.

"This transformation doubles my power, not only strength but it sharpens my senses and agility as well. Not as bad as you said it was eh?"

"I'm impressed Kuriza if I'm going to be honest with you. But don't think that means that I'll give up."

"I'm not happy until I have you begging for mercy."

Kuriza quickly let go of Goku's arm and countered with slamming Goku hard in the back with his tail sending him flying to the ground. Kuriza himself did not intercept but remained in the air but stretched his hands up in the air and started forming a large dark-red ball above himself. Goku landed on his feet and quickly looked up at Kuriza. The Death Ball was large already, about twice as big as Kuriza. Goku had to make a quick decision if he was going to avoid, stop or counter it. He chose the latter and quickly he cupped his hands behind his left hip and formed a large ball of energy between his hands which slowly started to increase in power. Though Goku would usually say Kamehameha as he charged one he did not this time. Kuriza kept powering up his death ball which was now over five times bigger than himself which he thought was big enough by now - it was bigger and much more powerful than the Death Ball he had used to destroy Planet #4 with, a planet which was covered with the most powerful and energy absorbing mineral in the universe."

"WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING SAIYAN THERE'S NO WAY IT'LL WORK!"

Goku remained silent and kept charging his Kamehameha which had grown quite big by now. Kuriza let out a triumphant laugh as he started to throw the Death Ball towards Goku. It flew quickly towards Goku who was still charging the Kamehameha. The moments passed and the enormous Death Ball slowly approached Goku as he could now feel the flame and heat which it emitted. The ground around him started to melt and the earth shook from where he stood. He thought to himself that he had to unleash it now. He quickly stretched both his arms out and directed the beam directly at the core of the Death Ball as he screamed:

"KAMEHAMEHA TIMES TEN""

Suddenly the beam that had been blue with a white core had turned dark red with a bright red core. It flew at the Death Ball with tremendous speed and quickly impacted with the Death Ball. A loud explosion could be heard as the ground where Goku stood started to crumble apart. Beneath it could lava be seen and a planet which were starting to fall apart from the power of the clashing. The Kamehameha seemed to quickly push the Death Ball back. Goku could sense Kuriza getting angry as he was realizing that he was losing the clash. This was Goku's chance to put more power into his attack and so he did and it started to fly towards Kuriza at even higher speed.

"NO, I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS"

Kuriza quickly stretched his right arm back and formed a purple ball in his hand and fired it at the Death Ball. The Death Ball however was no longer in his control as he had to maintain his beam and push the Death Ball back at Goku. The Ball was now in midair between Goku and Kuriza and suddenly the power from the both beams seemed to penetrate the ball and collide within it. The next second a enormous explosion filled the sky and anything with a huge radius was covered in flame. The ground around the impact area got blown away and Goku and Kuriza got caught in between.

"Dad!!"

"Noooo!"

"Kakarot…"

Goten, Gohan and Vegeta could see the blinding light that covered the sky. The ground below them was shaking violently and the shockwave almost sent them flying. The three of them jumped up in the air, Gohan carrying Trunks motionless body. They were still being sent back though from the impact of the explosion and the ground below them started cracking. Through the crack they could see a sea of magma with rocky islands here and there.

"The planet, it's falling apart…"

"But we can't leave yet. There's no way we'll leave without dad."

"Gohan, if Kakarot is ready to go down with the planet if that's what it takes to take down Kuriza. That's what he did on Namek almost 30 years ago."

The ground below them fell apart, the rocks that made up the crack in the ground fell apart and fell into the lava melting when they fell into the lava below. A large cloud of smoke had appeared in the distance but neither of the three could sense Goku or Kuriza's ki. There was no telling if they had survived the explosion or not.


	25. New Hope

Goku opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a rock surrounded by lava. Above him was the dark-red sky. He looked around. It appeared as if the explosion had made an enormous crater in the ground where the explosion had occurred. Slowly he tried to sit up but his body had taken quite a beating as he had found himself in the middle of the explosion. He looked around within the crater but he couldn't sense or see Kuriza's body. Suddenly he realized that he was back in his base form, the red fur that had covered him minutes ago was gone and he could just see his own hurt and bruised skin. He was panting heavily and after only sitting up for a few seconds he had to lie down again as he kept looking up in the sky.

"That's it I just can't stand here and watch this. I am going there right **now**."

"Wait Vegeta, I'll come with you. Goten, will you stay here and look after Trunks?"

Goten nodded quickly as Gohan passed over Trunks body to him. Then the three of them flew in their new directions, Goten flying away from the crater and the dark red sky in the horizon and Gohan and Vegeta towards it. A minute or so later Gohan and Vegeta stopped at the cliff where the crater took form. It was a huge sea of lava with a large amount of pillars and small islands sticking up everywhere. If Kuriza and Goku were down there it would take time to find them and if they had fell down in the lava then they would be dead if they hadn't got up by now. Gohan and Vegeta decided to split up and search the crater. They soared through the area scanning it carefully, checking each rock or pillar where they could find. The search went on for minutes without any result. Minutes passed and still no success in finding neither Goku nor Kuriza. It was just as Gohan was about to start looking for Vegeta as he found Goku lying on a rock in front of him. He quickly got over to him.

"…Dad!"

Goku slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gohan. He tried to give him a smile as he slowly said.

"Gohan… Kuriza, is he…?"

"We don't know yet, we haven't found his body. But we have to find Vegeta now, he has the Senzu Beans. "

Goku nodded and closed his eyes again as Gohan lifted his father up and carried him on his shoulder as they lifted off to find Vegeta. Not shouting at him would be too risky in case Kuriza was around and if he was they did not want him to find them. They flew around for a few minutes without result but decided to go up to the surface again. They got up on the cliff overlooking the crater and Gohan carefully placed Goku down and proceeded to try overlooking the crater and finding Vegeta. It didn't take long to spot him and Gohan decided to leave Goku where he was and go and find Vegeta. A minute later they were back and both of them stared at Goku.

"Shouldn't an explosion this big have destroyed the planet?"

"Not necessarily Gohan, when I sacrificed myself against Majin Buu it did not hurt Earth at all. Though this is much stronger it was not directed at the planet so at most it caused serious damage but only an attack directed at the planet would destroy it."

"And you know this?"

"I've destroyed planets Gohan."

"Oh okay. So do you think we should give Goku a Senzu?"

"Only if Kuriza shows up."

"Isn't it better to be on the safe side?"

"How many were there left? Three?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead then."

Gohan was just about to pick up the bag with beans attached to his belt but he couldn't find it. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Looking for something?"

It was Kuriza, and he held the small bag with the beans. He threw it up and down as he grinned at them. He inspected the beans more closely.

"I've heard of these before. They're very rare, it's almost impossible to find these. I have conquered over 50 planets in this universe and none of the planets has these beans. I hope you don't mind if I take these."

And with a quick move Kuriza ate the three of the beans and they could see him recovering as his bruises disappeared. Kuriza was back at his 50 form but he still was stronger than Gohan and Vegeta. It all seemed hopeless now, Goku was down and Kuriza was back at full strength. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. Kuriza crossed his arms and grinned, confident in his own power as he was.

With a quick leap Gohan charged towards Kuriza. Kuriza quickly blocked the punches Gohan kept throwing at him easily. Gohan increased his power further but even if he made Kuriza having to fight back more seriously it was still no use. Vegeta was watching them fight but quickly turned around and picked up Goku and flew away. Kuriza saw them and tried to follow but Gohan grabbed his tail and slammed Kuriza down to the ground.

"I guess I can deal with them later. After I killed you."

"Bring it."

Gohan let go of Kuriza's tail and made a backflip and landed several meters away from them. He quickly stretched his arms out in different directions then formed energy balls in both of them and fired the "Ultimate Kamehameha" as he had named it. Kuriza himself stood in front of the beam and let it hit him. The dust from the blow vanished after a few seconds and there Kuriza lied on the ground, slightly hurt by the attack but still strong enough to fight on for a long time. He got up and grinned at Gohan who still had his arms stretched out.

"Impressive move there Saiyan, a shame I still have enough power to go up to 200 of my power otherwise I would probably be afraid of you."

And after saying that Kuriza's muscles became bulkier and larger as he went up to his 100 form again and walked menacingly towards Gohan who prepared to defend himself.

Meanwhile Vegeta landed with Goku far away from Gohan and Kuriza. Vegeta carefully placed Goku down on the grass. The planet was enormous and all of it had not been affected by the battle yet. In the distance buildings that made up parts of Kuriza's headquarters could be seen.

"Get up Kakarot, your nap is over and we got work to do."

"Vegeta? What's going on? Where's Gohan?"

"He's holding off Kuriza but you got work to do."

"I hate to break it to you Vegeta but I'm in no state of fighting right now, I don't think I have the power to transform again."

"There's no need for that Kakarot. You know what move I am talking about, the move you always use when there is no hope left. Do you even remember how many opponents you have beaten with the Spirit Bomb?"

"The Spirit Bomb? But there's no-one here that would give me their energy?"

"Are you sure about that? What about the planets around you?"

"Ahh… You're right."

"Well get to it then! We can't waste more time and Gohan won't hold Kuriza forever!"

"Right!"

Goku stood up. The gi he had worn had got torn apart when he had transformed and there was chest and burnt marks all over him. He put his hand together quickly, cracked his knuckles together and then reached for the sky.

"Please… Share your energy with me!"

To Goku's surprise Vegeta wasn't sharing anything with him.

"Vegeta?"

"I'm gonna leave you here and lure Kuriza to me. I'll power up and share it with you once I have got far away from you so Kuriza won't find you so easily. We are all counting on you on this one Kakarot."

Goku smiled and nodded at Vegeta as he flew away. He looked up and saw that the Spirit Bomb started to take shape, it was still quite small and he would need plenty of time to keep powering up.

Meanwhile Vegeta had covered a lot of distance and just a minute. He had landed on a grassy plain miles away from Goku. He landed and quickly turned into Super Saiyan 2 and stretched his hand up in the sky and kept sent a large chunk of energy to Goku. After he was done with that he unleashed even more power and slowly ascended to Super Saiyan 3 again, hopefully Kuriza would sense him soon enough.


	26. Sacrifice

Gohan got up from the ground. He had been badly injured by Kuriza's rampage. As soon as Kuriza had tapped into 100 of his power Gohan hadn't landed a punch but taken dozens. His arm was broken and his gi had been torn apart from ki blasts he had taken. Gohan covered his right arm with his left as he stood there panting heavily as Kuriza slowly walked towards him. However before Kuriza had reached him he fell down on the ground. He had no power to stand up any longer, he had not taken a Senzu after the first fight with Kuriza and the Kamehameha had almost drained him of all his power as it was. Kuriza bent over and whispered to Gohan.

"So it ends here Saiyan, you'll die here. And you'll die with the knowledge that I am not even close to my maximum power yet. Good bye, Gohan."

Kuriza straightened himself up and stretched his hand towards Gohan and started charging a purple ki ball. But suddenly he stopped and the ki ball died out. Gohan looked up at him but Kuriza looked into the distance and did not pay attention to him. Kuriza flew away from him and off in the distance where he was looking. Gohan slowly closed his eyes again as he passed out.

Vegeta was powering up, a large yellow aura surrounded him and lightning sparked all around it. It was quickly draining him of his remaining power and he would not be able to keep it up for much long. Moments later Kuriza landed next to him. Vegeta started powering up.

"You. Don't you Saiyans know when to give up?"

"We Saiyans would rather die than give up."

"Then that wish is granted."

Kuriza charged towards Vegeta and hit him directly in the stomach. Vegeta was sent flying and landed on the grass thirty meters away. He got up quick and leapt towards Kuriza while charging a ki ball in his both hands. He fired them rapidly and kept firing them as he leapt through the air. Kuriza deflected most of them and even sent them back at Vegeta who got hit during the middle of his leap and had to guard himself from his own attacks. When he had guarded himself from the last ki ball he punched into thin air to the right of him and hit Kuriza directly in the chest. He followed the punch by starting a flurry of unsuccessful attacks and Kuriza teleported behind Vegeta and grabbed him in a stranglehold with his tail. Vegeta's power was drained quickly as he tried to get out of it. Kuriza descended down to the ground again.

"Now tell me, _Prince_, where did you take the last Saiyan?"

Vegeta grinned and spat Kuriza in the face. Kuriza responded by strangling Vegeta harder. Vegeta's power faded away and the long hair from the Super Saiyan 3 form began shrinking and turned black as he was reverted back to base form. Kuriza tightened his grip even further.

"Speak up or you'll regret it."

"_Never_."

Suddenly Vegeta kicked Kuriza in the crotch which made him lose his grip around his neck as he broke free. Vegeta quickly powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and jumped up in the air. An aura appeared around him and the lightning surrounding that flew around it became more violent. Vegeta stretched his arm out and aimed his open palm at Kuriza.

"BIG BANG ATT-"

Before he had the time to finish the attack Kuriza appeared in front of him and grabbed the arm he had formed the Big Bang in. With his other hand Kuriza chopped half of Vegeta's arm off. Vegeta cried out in pain but Kuriza showed no mercy and slammed him down to the ground. Vegeta reverted back to his base form as he crashed into the ground. Kuriza landed next to him and placed his feet on Vegeta's neck and pushed him down in the ground, making him spit up blood.

"You don't need to feel this pain if you tell me where the Saiyan you call Kakarot is this could be over."

Vegeta panted heavily. He would have expected it to come down to this; Goku would be the one finishing Kuriza and he would die with that knowledge. He opened his eyes and stared Kuriza directly in the eyes.

"See you in Hell."

Kuriza stepped away from Vegeta and pointed his finger towards him. Vegeta knew what was coming. History was repeating itself. Kuriza fired a barrage of Death Beams towards the wounded and dying Vegeta on the ground. The first beam did not kill him. The second made him spit out a large amount of blood which ran down his chin and he did not feel the third beam nor the following three. Kuriza putted his arm down and reverted back to his 50 form. He looked at Vegeta's body, the bloody face, the decapitated right arm and the large hole on the left side of his chest. He then closed his eyes and tried to sense any lifeforms in the vicinity. This part of the planet was a wasteland and not habited so he would not be able to sense any for miles.

"Vegeta…"

Goku had sensed the battle Vegeta had just lost. A tear fell down his cheek but he had to keep focusing. He looked up at the Spirit Bomb which was growing steadily. There must be several planets in the vicinity cause it was growing fast but it would not yet be enough. He tried to sense Gohan but with no success. He could feel Goten and he attempted to contact him telepathically.

"Goten, can you hear me?"

There was no response. Time was slim and it would not be too long before Kuriza would sense the growing Spirit Bomb. The minutes passed, the Spirit Bomb kept growing and there was no Kuriza around, it seemed as if it all would work out after all. However Goku's luck was running out as he could feel Kuriza closing in on his location. He looked up at the Spirit Bomb. It was nowhere enough and the situation started to look grim. Seconds later he could see Kuriza in the distance and the next moment he stood in front of him.

"You look happy to see me."

"I was about to wonder when you would show up."

"You can't hide from me at my own ground. Why are you holding your arms up like that?"

"Uuh… because I feel like it, it's a good day to stretch out and reach for the sky!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you are not telling the truth?"

"Heh heh…"

Kuriza stared irritated at Goku. He still had not seen the Spirit Bomb high up in the sky.

"Answer me now or you'll end up like Vegeta."

Goku did not answer but he smiled and tried to keep stalling him, maybe the current amount of energy in the bomb would be enough or maybe it wouldn't, every second was important. Kuriza tapped his foot waiting for an answer but Goku remained silent.

"Fine then, I'll end this here and now then"

He pointed at Goku but a millisecond before he was about to fire the Death Beam and finish it all a ki blast hit him in the back. He putted his hand down and looked behind him. Gohan stood there with his arm stretched out and panting heavily.

"Sorry if I disturb but we did not finish our battle."

"Oh right, I forgot to kill you."

Kuriza pointed his finger at Gohan now and fired a beam, Gohan avoided it barely as he jumped out of harm's way. He quickly cupped his hands behind his right hip and started charging a Kamehameha. Kuriza walked slowly towards him as he was going to resort to the good old fists to kill Gohan. But Gohan did not intend to fire the Kamehameha at Kuriza, instead he fired it straight up in the air. Kuriza stopped walking towards him.

"Your aim is poor I must say, very poor."

"Yeah, it would be horrible if I actually aimed at you."

"Then what were you aiming for?"

"Look."

Kuriza turned around and looked up in the sky. Slightly above Goku floated a massive blue energy ball.

"What's that?"

"It's a Spirit Bomb."

"It can't be…"

Kuriza looked at Goku. He had realized what was going on, he would have to eliminate the threats before he had the chance. Goku looked just as panicked as Kuriza as he leapt towards him. Gohan shouted at Goku to throw it but it would take too long. It was as if it all went in slow motion, Kuriza leaping towards Goku but Goku did not start to throw it.

"No, NOOOO!"

At that instance the Spirit Bomb started to shrink. Or to be more correct it was being absorbed by Goku. The process was rapid and with a blinding light Goku stood there with lightning surrounding him in his base form. Kuriza stood there as he had covered his eyes from the blinding light with his right arm. He putted it down and stared at Goku. Goku stared right back at Kuriza and smiled as a yellow aura with lightning appeared around him and the ground beneath him started to shake.


	27. A Last Chance

"Kuriza, your life ends here."

The ground beneath Goku continued to shake even further and the lightning surrounding his aura became more violent and frequent until it almost became permanent. With a final burst of power Goku clenched his fists and let out a scream as the red fur grew back along with the hair becoming bewildered. Moments later it was over and Goku stood there again in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Kuriza had an expression of not being very amused but not being very afraid of what appeared in front of him.

"So the monkey becomes a monkey again, a monkey I already exceeded in power earlier today, what makes you think the situation will be any different now?"

Goku just replied with a grin. In reality absorbing the Spirit Bomb did not only partially restore his power but it added a temporary but large boost to it. Kuriza became impatient due to Goku not attacking and did once again transform back to his 100 form and tapped into further power to go into 200. Kuriza quickly charged towards Goku who remained still and threw a punch at them only to find out it was an after image. He quickly turned around only to get kicked in the face followed by an uppercut which sent him flying high up in the air. He regained control quickly and formed two Kienzans in both his hands and fired them at Goku at high speed. Goku charged towards both of them and managed to fly in between a small gap so that they followed him when he flew towards Kuriza. Kuriza then made the discs change direction to avoid them colliding with himself and made them both try to hit Goku from both sides. But just a moment before they were about to hit Goku they were stopped by Goku who grabbed them and controlled both. With panicked look on his face Kuriza who did not even know how such a thing was possible got hit by both of them, cutting up his abdomen on both sides and cutting off the tip of his tail. Kuriza shrieked in agony as blood dripped down his hips and legs. He looked furiously up at Goku who hovered a few meters away from him. Kuriza charged a punch as he flew towards Goku. The punch hit Goku directly in the chest but he did not seem to notice it at all. Goku began to talk with Kuriza as Kuriza threw punches at him.

"I am going to give you one last chance Kuriza just like with your father. Give up your evil ways, disband your empire, free all the people on the planets you control and never harm anyone ever again. Your father did not take this chance, perhaps his son knows better."

Kuriza stopped the punching for a moment and stared Goku down. The scene looked quite odd with the monstrous Kuriza at 200 of his power with enormous muscles and great body size could not even harm Goku the slightest. They stared each other out. Kuriza kept losing power from the mortal wound he had got from the Kienzan Discs and Goku remained strong without even trying to fight. And again Kuriza started a flurry of attacks against Goku who again did not seem to be affected at all by the punches. All of a sudden Goku elbowed Kuriza hard at the right side where the Kienzan had cut through. Kuriza swung around from the force of the elbow so that his back faced Goku who proceeded to punch Kuriza slowly but painfully, each punch harder than the other, and finishing with slamming Kuriza down to the ground using both his hands. Kuriza crashed down to the ground and left a small crater on the ground where he had landed. He panted heavily and slowly his muscles began to shrink as he could no longer maintaining fighting at 200 and the next moment he was back at 50. Goku landed next to him and looked down upon him. Kuriza was beaten, and he was no longer in a state to fight back, he was as good as dead.

"Kuriza, you can stop this right now if you want to. Just do what I said earlier and this will be over in a instant."

Kuriza did not reply, in fact it seemed like he did not even breathe any longer. He must have succumbed to his wounds. Goku looked at Kuriza for a few moments before deciding to turn around and walk towards Gohan who had watched the battle from a safe distance.

"Dad, is he? Is it over?"

"No Gohan. It's not over, he's alive but barely."

Both Gohan and Goku turned around and looked at Kuriza's body one hundred meters away from their location. Kuriza had not moved an inch nor could they sense his energy. Goku turned around towards Gohan again.

"We need to find Vegeta's body and bring it back to earth. I need to finish this however. Let us meet together with Goten later on. Now go, the faster we can get away from this planet the better."

"What do you mean you need to finish this?"

Goku did not answer and gave him a serious look. Gohan gave a confused smile back and turned around as he flew away from the area in search for Vegeta. Goku himself turned around and went back to Kuriza. He kneeled over next to him and from one of his pockets he picked up a small bean. He had specially asked for this one from Korin. It was a special and very rare kind of Senzu Bean with powers to heal wounds as well as restoring powers. They would only grow once every 30 years and Goku had saved this one for a moment like this. If Vegeta had still been alive he would have needed this but as this was not the case Goku had another use for it. He putted it in Kuriza's mouth and watched him swallow it. Moments later the wounds Kuriza had suffered started to heal and the bruises and wounds all over his body started to recover. Goku jumped up in the air and watched this unfold from above. Kuriza got up after a few moments and could not believe what had happened to him. He looked confused.

"Kuriza, before you passed out I gave you the choice to surrender and give up your evil ways. I never got an answer."

Kuriza stared furiously at Goku. This was humiliation, in his own mind he was the greatest in the universe and he refused to see someone superior to him. He was back at full power and a red aura surrounded him with lightning flying around it. He was back at his 200 form yet again but it would take more than that to overcome Goku. He seemed to start growing even further, the muscles looked as if they were about to explode and veins appeared all over his face. He had grown beyond his past limit. He looked up with a maniacal smile. His voice had changed too, it was a lot darker and more beast like.

"Two-hundred and fifty percent. I've never been at this stage before, I could probably go up to three hundred if I wanted…"

Goku did not get worried by this. He still had his secret weapon left. Within a second both Goku and Kuriza had vanished out of thin air and again they fought each other. Kuriza had now reached the level where he could hurt Goku with his punches. They engaged in furious melee combat, hitting each other harder and harder for each punch. The punches caused large shockwaves in the air and as they hit the ground it cracked and the ground below them went from a plain wasteland to a rocky area. Goku quickly slashed Kuriza down with a low kick and slammed him down with a kick to his chest. Kuriza landed smoothly on the ground below which got crushed. Kuriza's body mass was enormous and was now twice as large as Goku. Goku dived towards Kuriza and tried to headbutt him but missed him barely and landed face first on the ground. Kuriza took the chance and grabbed Goku's tail and swung him around with rapid force and sent him up in the air. Kuriza fired a quick beam towards Goku who knocked it away effortlessly before he had even regained control.

"Kuriza, stop this! It's over. Give up now!!"

"Never!!"

Kuriza started to fire a barrage of ki balls towards Goku who avoided them all. Goku started to charge rapidly at Kuriza and within a second he was behind him. He quickly elbowed him hard in the back so that he turned around and faced him. He then punched with all his power and aimed for the upper part of the chest. The punch went through the torso and blood flowed out of it rapidly. Kuriza bent over and fell over on his chest.

"KURIZA, STOP THIS MADNESS, GIVE UP!"

Kuriza did not get up from the punch, it seemed as if he was down for the count again. While still being able to fight, barely, he would have a problem to keep up. He tried to get up again but Goku putted his right foot on his neck and pushed it down in the ground. Kuriza tried to break free but could not muster the strength. After a few moments he muttered out a few words:

"Please… mercy, show some mercy…"

Goku put his foot away from the neck and Kuriza slowly looked up at him. It had come to this. Kuriza was no better than Furiza. Goku had spared Furiza when he had asked for mercy and it ended with Furiza dying later when he attacked earth. It would have to end now.

"Mercy? You are asking for mercy Kuriza? Did you show Trunks mercy? Did you show Vegeta mercy? Have you ever showed _anyone _when they asked for it? DO YOU BELIEVE YOU DESERVE MERCY?"

Goku raised his fist in the air and aimed a hard punch towards Kuriza as he lied there on his chest. It penetrated his back but Goku kept his fist in there.

"**DRAGON FIST!!!**"

The hole in Kuriza's back started to glowing as a bright light shined through it. The next moment a golden dragon that reminded of Shenron flew up in the air. It flew around in different angles in the air rapidly as it swung around its own neck before it ascended high up in the air when it was above Kuriza and started diving towards the ground. The Shenron collided with Kuriza with a huge amount of power. Kuriza's body started to disintegrate and then vanish as it finally had vanished in the bright light from the dragon. When the light had disappeared so had the dragon and all that remained was Goku kneeling down with his fist in a hole in the ground. He pulled it up and shook it to get the dust away from it. He straightened himself up and looked up in the sky. It was over, Kuriza was gone for good. Goku could quickly feel how he got more tired, the extra power he had got from absorbing the Spirit Bomb had disappeared. With his last powers he focused and managed to instantly transmit to Gohan and Goten. The instant after he found himself in front of Gohan and Goten standing in front of the spaceship. They looked at him curiously. He gave them a thumbs up and after that he lost the grip of Super Saiyan 4 and fell down to the ground on his back. Trunks and Vegeta and millions would be free from Kuriza's grasp, the Universe would see peace again but it would take years to recover from this. For the Saiyans remained the long travel home and after that they would have to borrow the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Vegeta and Trunks back to life. But for now they needed rest, and plenty of it. And a good dinner.

**END OF KURIZA SAGA**


	28. Back to the Future

**ROAD TO PERFECTION SAGA****  
**

The Kamehameha was almost fully charged and ready to be fired. Cell soared high up in the air as he looked down upon Trunks on the ground below. What he saw made him terrified, Trunks had been charging an attack of massive proportions, an attack his Kamehameha would not be able to beat. Down below he could hear Trunks shout.

"The nightmare is over Cell, die!"

With a scream Trunks unleashed his attack and it rapidly approached Cell. Cell was stunned, his final moment had arrived, he was not going to be able to take this attack. The beam approached him and hitted him head on, he managed to hold it back for less than a second before his defense broke and the beam engulfed him. He could feel himself being torn apart, piece by piece. Moments later it was over.

"NO, NO, NO! NOOOOO!!"

Trunks looked up in the sky at the location where Cell had just been. With a smile on his face he descended back to his base form and smiled. The future would now be free – free of Androids and free of Cell. Trunks jumped up in the sky and quickly flew back towards West City to tell Bulma the good news.

High up in the air an unintelligible and tiny silhouette could be seen as it fell quickly towards the ground. It crashed through trees and landed in a small forest. It appeared to be organic – on a closer look it was a brain. Moments after it had landed on the ground it started to shake and vibrate violently and the next seconds a large body started to form. Cell was alive. He got up on his feet again. As long as there was even the smallest part of him left he could use the Namekian regeneration abilities. It felt as if he was stronger too, but not strong enough to beat Trunks. He would have to stay out of the open. He looked around the forest. He spotted a cave opening at the foot of a mountain the forest lied next to. He walked towards it and decided that this cave would be his hiding place until he could figure out what to do.

The years passed. Cell kept to himself in that cave and outside the world was rebuilding itself steadily. The remainder of the populace had mainly moved to the rebuilt West City who with the help of Trunks and Bulma had almost been fully restored. The rest of the population lived on the countryside in small villages and societies. If Cell took action and moved out in the open and absorbed people in the middle of the day it would not go unnoticed and he was sure that Trunks would come after him. His future looked grim as long as Trunks could be dragged into the picture. His original plan was killing Trunks and then use the time machine to go back into the past and achieve perfection there. The time machine was most likely still there but he would most likely not be able to reach it without getting into trouble. He would have to travel by foot and any witnesses would have to be dealt with immediately. Doing that was a risk as absorbing them would leave traces of him and killing them would need him to unleash power and that would make him easier to detect. He decided that he would prepare and try to head for West City during the night.

The day passed and as Cell left his cave there was a full moon in the sky. He tried to sense any stronger life-forms in the distance but to no avail. This was to no help as he wanted to know where he had Trunks. Cell walked out of the forest and looked into the west or what he thought was west. He took a quick breath and the next moment he took a long leap and cleared a hundred meters of terrain before taking the next one.

Cell passed villages where most of the people seemed to have gone to bed for the night, no-one would be able to catch him nor see him as he leapt through the plains at high speed. He ran for over an hour until he could see some dark silhouettes in the distance and what looked like it was high-rise buildings, it had to be West City. He quickly slowed down as he got closer and as long as he could suppress his power level and stay out of sight.

There was minor traffic going through the city but with enough patience he would be able to pass the streets undetected. The only problem was that he had no idea where Capsule Corp was located. He would have a few hours before sunlight so there was plenty of time he hoped. He was fully sure that he was in the east part of the town so he would search it in a clockwise direction heading south and then west and finally north. From what he remembered Capsule Corp was a large circular building so finding it would not be too hard even though West City was the biggest city on the planet.

After an hour of walking through the city he found the large building that was Capsule Corp in the north east part of the city. He reckoned that the time machine would not have been used for years and would have been put away. He approached the main entrance but quickly stopped as he would quickly be noticed if he broke through there. He walked around the building instead and as quiet as he could punched through the wall. A large crack appeared and slowly it fell apart and he crouched as he tried to get through it. He was in a corridor. He had a feeling that some sort of laboratory or workplace would be found in the basement and as he did not see any other way he punched a hole in the floor and jumped down through the hole. The room was pitch black and it smelled as if no-one had cared about cleaning it or taking care of it for years. Cell tried to navigate his way through but if he wanted to do this silently he would need a light source. He searched the walls for a switch to turn on the light.

He found a switch on the wall on the opposite side of the room. He pressed it and slowly the lights turned on. However so did several mechanical doors and as they opened they made a large cracking sound. He appeared to have got into the right place at least as it seemed to be a garage of some sorts. But the people in the building would surely be awaken by the sound of the doors opening, and the time was slim if he wanted to take the time machine and make his escape back to the past. He quickly looked through each garage door as he could hear footsteps on the floor above. The next seconds he could hear the footsteps getting closer and the next moment a door in the other end of the room opened. It was a green haired woman but he was able to hide before she could see him. She walked into the room and looked through it and suddenly she noticed the hole in the ceeling.

"Trunks, you better come see this"

A few seconds later Trunks came down to the basement and walked towards Bulma. Then Cell handled entirely on his impulses, he leapt fast towards Bulma, grabbed her from behind and held her in a hold she could not get out of as Cell's tail moved towards her head. Trunks noticed what was going on and had a shocked look on his face.

"Cell… but I killed you"

"As long as my nucleus is intact I can always regenerate. Your attack did not have enough power to kill me and I have hided ever since."

"You let go of my mom right now."

"She can go right now if you hand me the time machine!"

Trunks stared at Cell with a rage he had never felt in years. Perhaps bargaining with Cell would be a good choice. He had already been killed in the other past and all damage had been repaired with the Dragon Balls so perhaps history would repeat itself. At this point he had not much of a choice as sacrificing Bulma was not a choice. He nodded at Bulma who gave him a confused look back.

"There is a working Time Machine in Hangar 18, designed for several persons. I am sure you would appreciate that. Now let go of her before I blast you!"

Cell quickly let go off Bulma and run down towards the corridors of garage doors. He quickly found the 18th door at the end of the corridor and went inside. There stood a Time Machine that was slightly bigger than the other ones. He quickly pressed on a button on the side of it and he entered it. He quickly pushed on a few buttons and adjusted some settings on it before the machine vanished. Trunks and Bulma went up to the garage door and looked at the spot where it had stood moments ago.

"Oh Trunks you're so clever."

Trunks shrugged.

"It was nothing. How far did you come when you worked on the machine?"

"Oh I just got the basics done, it is not fit for time travel though and the chance is that he'll end up somewhere completely different than where he intended to go."

"Perfect."


	29. Travelers Unite

An old rusty and large ship landed on the plains below. The ship appeared to be quite old and rusty but parts of it looked as if they were way too modern and complex compared to the rest of the ship. A door opened on the side of it and slowly a staircase was formed beneath the door opening. Out walked a skinny and tall man of a blue skinned alien species. He had an orange moustache and dark tinned goggles covered his eyes. Dr. Myuu held a binocular in his right hand and he started to search the surroundings for power levels through it. He had definitely landed in the right area as at most there would be wildlife out here and that was as much as he could handle by himself.

The staircase folded itself back into the ship and the door closed as Myuu headed back inside. The orders from Kuriza had been simple, he were to set off for Planet Earth and try to find something good that could be used for Kuriza's struggle for Universal Domination. It had been 3 days since he left his planet as Kuriza was aware of that the Saiyans would reach him and that it would be the best time to strike. Myuu however would have to plan this carefully.Tthere would most likely be life on this planet that were above him in power so conflicts were to be avoided. Myuu went into the control room in the center of the ship and activated the cloaking device. He decided that he should take a short rest. Kuriza hated him being lazy on the job but with Kuriza nowhere around he felt like he could take that liberty.

After having slept for over two hours Myuu was woken up by something colliding into the ship. He flew up from the bed and ran into the control room and pushed a few buttons on a control panel and the monitor above it activated it. There were several cameras attached to the outer side of the ship, 4 in total for each direction. Myuu saw right away that there was black smoke covering the camera so he would have to go outside to check it out. The staircase folded out slowly as the cloaking device deactivated. Myuu went around the ship and found that a large yellow vehicle had crashed into the hull of the ship. It appeared to have crash landed. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be built for two and the word "HOPE IV" was written on the side of it. It seemed to be designed for two but there appeared to be no persons aboard it or in the vicinity. Myuu picked up what looked like a gun from a holster on his right hip. He adjusted it slightly and aimed it at the scrap pile of what was left of the vehicle. He was just about to fire it when he noticed how someone gripped his hand that was not holding the gun. The next moment he found himself being thrown towards the ground and the gun he was holding fell out of his hand. He looked up at the being that had knocked him down. It was a large green creature with insect looking features. On impulse Myuu pleaded.

"Please… please don't hurt me! I was just going to try fix the machine!"

The creature picked Myuu up by his neck and held him straight up in the air and pulled him close to his face. Myuu could feel his breath. The creature had a creepy voice that sounded like a insect.

"By blasting it away?"

"No, no, no! The pistol is used for dematerializing mechanical parts and turning them into capsules. I promise!"

"Show me."

The creature threw Myuu down on the grass. Nervously Myuu tried to reach for the gun but dropped it. He picked it up again and fired it at the pile of scrap that lied beneath his ship. A green aura surrounded the pile as the pile itself shrank down and started to fly towards the gun. Myuu pushed on a few buttons on the gun and a small hatch opened and a small capsule popped out. Myuu quickly handed it to the creature.

"Impressive thing you got there."

"Mind if I ask a few things."

"It's the last thing I could do before killing you."

Sweat started running down Myuu's back and he became even more nervous.

"What are you? What were that scrap pile and why are you here?"

The creature hesitated for a few seconds before asking as he stared Myuu out.

"I am Cell, the ultimate android created by the late Dr. Gero. I came in that Time Machine to travel back in time to achieve perfection."

"Perfection?"

"I need to absorb two inferior creations of Dr. Gero in order to achieve perfection. However they were destroyed in my time so I have traveled here in order to reach perfection here."

"So you're an android?"

"I am programmed to reach perfection. Otherwise I consist of cells from various fighter giving me a genuine advantage and a wide arsenal of attacks."

"I… I think I could help you."

Cell walked menacingly towards Myuu who froze in panic.

"I did not ask for your help did I?"

His tail moved closer towards Myuu's face and was just inches from his eyes.

"But let me see what you can do."

Cell's tail returned to behind his back and Myuu let out a sigh of relief. He motioned Cell to follow him as the two of them went into the ship. Myuu told Cell to wait for him in a circle formed room while he would get his equipment. A few moments later Myuu was back with his arms full of equipment. He putted them hastily on the floor as he saw Cell growing impatient.

"First I need to scan you and check your power level and get the necessary information about you. You know your size, that kind of stuff. Then I would have to use that information in order to form some genetic implants for you, enhancing your potential power."

Cell looked neutral to the news, in fact they were great news. His mind was still aiming for perfection and only perfection and Myuu was slowing him down. He looked upon him with disgust as he got scanned from top to toe.

"You certainly are strong, though I don't think it is enough to beat some of the Saiyans here but you certainly are strong…"

Cell literally spat it out.

"What!? How strong?!"

"Well if you want to know I received a pair of Saiyans that had fused and Kuriza ordered me to…"

"Kuriza? Don't you mean Furiza?"

"Kuriza is Furiza's son and the most powerful being in the universe. Now the two Saiyans were incredibly strong when fused together though not close to Kuriza. You are not even half as strong as them. Individually though they were weak though the older, pink haired one, was the stronger of them two."

Cell did not respond. The pink haired Saiyan was surely Trunks and he had reached amazing power along with another Saiyan in this time. But Trunks could not be on Earth now could he? Myuu had mentioned receiving them but where was Myuu from? He certainly was not human that was for sure. The questions kept bubbling in Cell's head but instead of deciding to ask questions he would keep them to himself. If the implants Myuu was talking about was as good as he made them sound like they were. Achieving perfection might not be enough to fight of these threats. He would need more.

"Okay… That should be it? I think. I should have enough information and data about you to create these implants you could use. It should take an hour or two."

"Myuu. How strong will these enhancements me?"

"They will make you be able to enhance your performance. You should see yourself being stronger, faster and more durable."

Cell thought for a moment. The enhancements did not sound like they would make wonders but it was something. He would need more.

"If I brought androids here, those I mentioned that will make me perfect would you be able to enhance them too if I brought them to you? In order to get even stronger I would need them stronger too."

"Yes of course, just promise you won't hurt me and I'll help you as much as I can!"

"Then we have a deal Myuu. As long as you help me I won't kill you. Now wait here and don't you dare move while I am gone getting the androids."

Cell headed out towards the door and out of the ship but stopped.

"When I came in the Time Machine I could see the year counter going forward instead of backwards, would you mind telling me what year it is?"

"It's the year of 787 if I am correct."

Cell grunted, it appeared as if he had traveled over 20 years ahead in time instead of the few years back as he had planned. With a shrug he jumped out of the spaceship and started his search for Android #17.


	30. In Search for Androids

Gohan sat with Piccolo and Dende up at the lookout. It had been repaired nicely ever since Gotenks and Majin Buu had destroyed it in their battle but once again it had returned to its previous glory. A wish had recently been made that Planet Namek and all its habitants that had died in its explosion would be restored. In gratitude the Saiyans would get to wish their friends back while the Namekians would get the other two wishes for themselves. Goku was on Namek now with the Elder Namek who Goten had freed on Kuriza Planet #1 while the others fought Kuriza. They had arrived back on Earth earlier this day and as Piccolo and Dende had prepared the Dragon Balls for their disposal. The minutes passed and no-one said anything. Goten were looking over the bodies of Vegeta and Trunks and he would give them a shout if they came back to life. Suddenly a small crack could be heard behind them and there stood Goku and greeted them with a smile.

"Goku, did everything go all right?"

"Yeah Piccolo they should be wakening up now."

And correctly they could hear Goten yelling at them the next second and the four of them went to one of the bedrooms in the lookout. And correctly both Trunks and Vegeta (who also had regenerated his lost arm) were slowly waking up. When they woke up they looked at each other confusedly until they realized that their friends surrounded them. Trunks did not say anything for a few moments but Vegeta was more curious than that.

"Kuriza, where is he?"

"He is dead."

"And my father?"

All of them gave him a confused look except for Goten.

"He is still in Prison. I saw him as I freed the Elder Namek. I found a Senzu Bean next to him, it seems who chose not to take it. From what I could see he was not breathing."

Vegeta sighed and got up from his bed. He did not seem to be too happy about the news though he showed no sign of that. He turned around to Trunks.

"Trunks, get up, we're going back to home."

Trunks nodded at Goten. It looked as if they wanted to catch up on lost time, after all, the trip back to Earth had taken two weeks. The five of them watched as they went out of the room and flew off the lookout down towards West City.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to go back too. Thank you Piccolo and Dende for collecting the Dragon Balls on such short notice."

"It was nothing Goku. Don't worry about it."

Gohan and Goten thanked Dende and Piccolo as well before they put their hands on Goku's shoulders and the next moment they were gone. Piccolo and Dende went back out to the main grounds of the lookout and looked down on the Earth below.

"Piccolo, do you think we can have another period of peace now?"

"Peace perhaps but not one that will last for long. Because, there just always seems to be something threatening our existence, may it be in outer space or right in front of our noses."

The days passed and everything slowly turned back to normal. Goku and Vegeta both went back to training individually, Goten and Trunks went back to high school and Gohan went back to work at Capsule Corp. It was almost as if it was boring. Both Goku and Vegeta asked themselves the same question, why were they still training? Vegeta himself knew that he would never reach Goku's level and Goku did not know if he would ever have any use for his powers in the future but being prepared was always a good start. After a week had passed since they returned to Earth and Goku got home from another day of training. He walked through the door of his home and found Chi-Chi in the kitchen preparing dinner. As he walked towards her the phone rang and he went over and answered.

"Hello!"

"Goku?"

"Krillin!"

"Uh Goku, you haven't seen Eighteen recently?"

"Nope!"

"Oh… Well she went into town shopping yesterday and she hasn't come back yet. It's not like her, I think something might have happened to her."

"You should go out and look for her!"

"Well I have and she was nowhere to be found at the usual places she goes to. And I can't sense her either, she has no energy signal?"

Goku thought for a moment but could not come up with any idea on how to help his friend out.

"I'm sure she's all right, just give her a few days and she'll come back I bet!"

"I guess she will, but well thanks for your help, bye Goku."

"Bye!"

Meanwhile on a completely different location on Earth up in the mountains; Cell and Dr Myuu are inspecting Cell's latest victim, #18.

"Did you have any trouble finding her?"

"She was not very hard to find and her movement was easy to track once I found her home. Once she left it and headed for the mainland I intercepted her and brought her here."

"Ah good, good. Did she defend herself? She looks quite beat up."

"I tried to choke her unconscious but she fought back, not that it helped though."

Cell's voice had quite some satisfaction in it.

"But didn't you say there were two of them?"

"I couldn't find the location of Seventeen at all. He seems to roam the planet aimlessly without a home. I will have to go out and find him later on."

Dr. Myuu nodded as he went up to #18 for a closer look and scanned her with an odd looking device for several minutes. He kept doing this for a few minutes until Cell grew impatient.

"Doctor, I don't have time for this! Can you improve her for me?"

"Yes, her technology is quite outdated, I could do wonders on her but it will take some time."

"How long?"

"Well, a few hours to say the least but I think you won't have any problem with that."

Cell stared at Myuu. He had waited years to achieve perfection. He had spent 4 years in a cave biding his time and planning this trip for a long while, his patience were about to run out. Myuu hastily replied at him.

"But of course I got something for you in the meantime…"

Myuu went to the other room in the ship and came back a moment later with what looked like a small portable scouter.

"…I'm just gonna transfer some of the data from her over to this device. Now you said that the two androids you were looking for were made by the same person at about the same time? That would mean that their creator most likely used the same materials to make them and therefore they would have the same energy signal. With this device you should be able to track any similar energy signals."

"So what you are saying that with this device I can track Seventeen?"

"You should be able to."

Cell snatched the device from Myuu's hand and took a look at it. There was two dots small dots on it, one in the middle of it and a small one to the south. He instantly went out of the ship and left Myuu behind to work on Eighteen as he decided to pursue #17 right away.

Again Cell decided to go ahead on foot, up in the air he could easily be noticed and at ground level he was a lot harder to spot. The sun was going down as Cell followed the signal up on a highway. Cell started to run faster, creating small cracks in the road as he stepped on it. After a minute of running he started to approach a bridge and in the distance he spotted what looked like someone riding a bike. Cell made a rush for it and within a second he was in front of the bike and knocked it over with his tail. The man riding it flew off the bike and crashed down to the ground. He got up right away. He was wearing a brown coat and a black shirt with jeans beneath it. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail and a black beard covered his chin.

"What the hell did you that for!? Bike was brand new, you're paying for it you son of a…"

#17 didn't finish his sentence as he realized who was walking towards him.

"Cecececell!! But you're supposed to be dead!"

"You're surprised to see me? Well, I came from the future to achieve perfection but traveled forward in time instead. You don't really look like I expected you to but that doesn't matter when I'll absorb you."

Cell was just about to leap towards #17 to knock him down when suddenly a large glowing ball of ki appeared in front of him. Cell quickly looked around himself as he realized that there were dozens surrounding him and they increased constantly as new ones surrounded him. The next moment there were literally hundreds around him. He quickly glanced up in the air above him. Piccolo hovered fifty meters above him with his arms stretched out.


	31. Fade Away

Cell looked up at Piccolo. Though he had never seen him in person they had the same genetic traits; they could both regenerate lost body parts. It was thanks to Piccolo's cells that he was standing here right now as they saved him from Trunks all those years ago. Cell then looked back at the hundreds of energy balls that surrounded him. He had no idea what they were there for but he assumed that he would do the best to avoid them, or as many as he could.

Piccolo still had his arms stretched out. His plan had worked out. He had noticed the presence of Cell a few days ago when he assaulted #18. However he was confident that Cell is a problem that could easily be swept away, even if they allowed him to reach Perfect Form. Though that still was not an option but Piccolo wanted to strike when the time was right which was now. He clenched his open palms and knocked both of his fists together. Quickly the hundreds of energy balls making up the hellzone flew rapidly at Cell who quickly got covered in a large cloud of smoke as the bridge he stood on collapsed from the explosion. Piccolo could not directly feel Cell as the smoke of dust started clearing and he descended down to the bridge. #17 stood on the opposite side of the large crack in the bridge made from the explosion and looked down as large chunks of the bridge fell down in the mountain valley below. Almost half a minute passed before Piccolo lowered his arms and went into a neutral position. The next moment he extended his arm by several meters and punched into the cloud of dust that still remained above the bridge.

The energy balls suddenly came at Cell in every direction; there was no way to avoid them. He quickly decided to put his new powers to the test and flapped his wings on the back once and created an energy field around him. The energy field absorbed a part of the onslaught before it broke and Cell got hit by dozens of energy balls from every possible direction. He got hit by one ball in particular that went right through his chest as he spat out blood and fell down as the bridge beneath him collapsed. He regained control quickly and swiftly he made an escape to beneath the bridge and hanged onto it. He quickly regenerated his wound and decided to bide his time shortly before retaliating. The seconds passed like minutes but he finally leapt up in the air from beneath the bridge – only to find himself getting punched directly on his right chin as he again crashed onto the collapsed road. He quickly got up in time to avoid Piccolo lunging at him from above missing a kick that left even more cracks in the already damaged bridge. Cell unleashed several punches rapidly at Piccolo who blocked them all with both his arms. Cell quickly crouched down and slashed his tail at Piccolo's feet and hit him directly causing Piccolo to fall down. Cell followed up the slash with trying to hit Piccolo with the tail but missed.

Piccolo got up on his feet and barely avoided the tail the second time. He launched a heavy kick directly at Cell and hitted him directly on his left arm. Cell gave out a small cry of pain as the arm broke. With a quick move Cell blasted his own arm away and regenerated a new one at the expense of his own power. A smart move Piccolo had to admit but it favored him more than it did to Cell.

Cell could not believe this, even if he had gained strength through his Saiyan genes all those years ago he was being made to look like a fool by Piccolo. And he hadn't even unleashed his full power yet and Cell was fighting at his maximum as it was. He looked around. In front of him he had Piccolo, to the right a confused #17 stared at him. He kept looking at him, he looked surprisingly shiny. And then he realized that it was the sun shining at #17, this would be his chance. He quickly glanced at the sun to his left and then back at Piccolo and grinned at him.

"Solar Flare!"

Piccolo got blinded by the bright light right away and Cell had to act fast if he was to get out of this as he had planned. He made a quick leap at #17 and grabbed him in his neck with his tail. Then he seemingly pushed one of his spots on his right arm and the next moment he seemed to slowly fade away out of the world.

"I won't let you get away!"

Piccolo quickly got back to his senses from the Solar Flare and quickly tried to approach Cell and #17. He charged at Cell as he charged a punch in midair but the millisecond before he hit Cell had vanished with #17. He was nowhere to be found on the bridge and Piccolo could not sense him in the vicinity. He quickly got up in the air and flew at high speed to the north and decided to search for Cell there.

Up in the mountains lied a small black disc. It did not look any special but it was in fact a one-way teleporter designed by Dr. Myuu. It was specifically intended for Cell so that he could teleport there within seconds if he needed to make a quick escape. The next moments Cell appeared with #17 still in the clutches of his tail. With a quick and lethal punch Cell putted #17 out of consciousness and proceeded to head back to Dr. Myuu's ship. The operation had been both successful and informant. He now knew about a lethal opponent but Piccolo would be no threat to him after he achieved perfection. With #17 taken care of he headed for the spot he knew where Myuu had docked his large spaceship. The door opened as he approached and he went inside. Myuu quickly met up with him.

"Cell, was the operation a success?"

"Yes it was, now get to work, you got work to do with this Android too."

"Yes, of course."

"Doctor, how long will it take?"

"Well, the scanning takes time, and then the manufacturing of new parts and installment of them takes a long time. I could promise you that they'll be done in 30 hours."

"Not faster?"

"I am afraid not, I don't have my most complex instruments and tools in this ship so I am limited to more simplified workstations. I am sorry but 30 hours is how long it should take."

"Fine, then. I am going to rest for a while. Do not disturb me."

"Of course not Cell. You don't worry."

Piccolo returned back to the Lookout and met up with Dende and Popo.

"Piccolo, did you find Cell?"

"He's gone without a single trace. We just have to wait for him to appear again. However, he got Seventeen and I think he has Eighteen too."

"This does not sound too good."

"I would not worry about it Dende. Gohan, Gotenks and Goku could defeat Cell in his perfect form. I hope. I would not worry too much about Cell. In fact, call me dumb but I look forward to seeing Cell this time. I want to try my limits and see how strong all the meditating has made me. It certainly felt good to fight once again."

"Well Piccolo. While I don't like seeing us jeopardizing Earth by letting Cell reach his perfect form I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me on this Dende. While I personally like the peace some action is what I want right now, it's been all quiet on Earth since Majin Buu."

And with those words Piccolo headed back towards his chambers at the lookout. Dende looked worrying at him for a few moments before he again turned around to look down at the earth.


	32. Sparring!

The scanning of both Androids #17 and #18 had yielded in some interesting results. Myuu had observed how while both of them were mostly identical there were a very few parts that were unique to both of them. There would have to be some unique code in these parts that identified the both Androids. Cell was designed to reach perfection when he absorbed _both._But why not just making it even easier?

"Cell! Come you come here for a minute?"

Cell walked into the room and did not look too happy by getting disturbed during his resting. He stared down Myuu who started explaining what he had discovered.

"…so if I took these parts from #17 and put them in #18 then #17 should be recognized as both 17 and 18. That way you would only need to absorb 18."

Cell thought for a moment. While he liked that idea there was one part he was concerned about.

"What will you do with 17?"

"I think I can reprogram him and enhance him in a similar way like I've done with you. But Androids are easier to enhance as they are made out of more mechanical parts. If I got time with 17 it could do wonders! Of course he would obey us and only us. He'd be a merciless killing machine."

"What you do with 17 does not concern me as long as I reach Perfection. Now hurry up I'm growing impatient."

"Of course Cell, should not be long now, a few hours at most!"

And with those words Cell left Myuu alone and went back to resting while Myuu went back to programming 18.

Piccolo opened his eyes. He levitated slightly above the ground and sat in a meditating position. He could feel Goku's presence as he appeared behind him with a small crack. He got his feet down on the ground again and turned around and faced him.

"Hey Piccolo!"

Piccolo nodded at him.

"So, why did you want me to come here?"

Piccolo had first intended to tell Goku straight away about Cell but had decided not to. This was selfish thinking but then Goku had had his share of that too so maybe he'd understand.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some sparring with me, you know for old times sake."

"But I thought you had stopped with fighting"

"That doesn't mean I can't fight for fun every now and then can it?"

"Well, I guess we could."

"Great! Let's go then. Come with me."

Piccolo walked towards the main building on the lookout and Goku followed. Inside they passed Dende and Popo who greeted Goku. Dende gave Piccolo a worried look however which Goku didn't notice.

The room Piccolo had taken Goku too was the largest in the whole Lookout. It was a gigantic chamber which was magically enhanced to be a lot bigger than the actual lookout. While big it was not as big as the Room of Spirit and Time but there was plenty of room in it and it was very durable and fit greater fights perfectly. The room itself was pitch black and a pearl white floor covered it from side to side. Goku and Piccolo stood face to face against each other.

"Now Goku, could you take this fight seriously, so do not hold back all too much and power up…"

Goku however, who almost seemed as interested in this as Piccolo, was far too eager. He crouched together quickly and clenched his fists. An aura of lightning surrounded him and his muscles grew bulkier which tore his Gi apart.. The next moment his arms started to rapidly grow red fur, as well as his hair growing bewildered. The next moment a bright flash covered Goku and when the light from it died out he stood there in a straightened up position in his Super Saiyan 4 form with a violent aura full of lightning surrounding him. Piccolo looked shocked.

"…to Super Saiyan."

Goku looked surprised and within a second he was back in his base form.

"Chi-Chi is gonna be mad at me for ruining another shirt…"

Goku looked a bit sad as he said that which made Piccolo confused. He had just faced a Galactic Tyrant who was the most powerful being in the universe but yet he feared his own wife. Goku got a hold of himself though and the next second and without effort he had ascended to the first Super Saiyan form. Piccolo himself got ready and threw away his turban and cape and got into a combat stance.

Myuu carefully placed back the forehead on #18. The modifications had been made. The Androids strength had been enhanced, a few other enhancements like energy shields and temporary speed boosts had also been added to a quite small arsenal of tricks. Her power lied in her strength and not in her range of versatile attacks.

"Cell! It's done!"

Cell hurried into the room and was there within a second. He quickly lifter her up by the shoulders and inspected her.

"She does not look any different to me. Sure you've done anything to her?"

"I assure you, she's stronger. If you two fought again she should at least be able to knock you down."

"I'll take your word for that Doctor."

Cell headed out of the spaceship with #18. He tossed her down on the ground and with a quick move with his tail it had opened wide and was now devouring her whole. Once she was inside Cell he started glowing brightly and let out small cries as his body went through rapid changes. The ground beneath him shook violently and the mountains around him started to crack and tear apart. With a enormous glow and a small explosion stood there a new Cell. A Perfect Cell.

Goku barely dodged the kick Piccolo threw at him but was too slow to counter the attack that followed. Goku got sent flying by a kick and crashed into a wall on the far end of the chamber. He slided down the wall as Piccolo charged towards him. Piccolo threw a heavy punch at him but Goku blocked it.

"Wow Piccolo. For someone who has not fought for over ten years you've kept yourself in shape."

"What do you think all the meditating is for? Mental training is just as important as physical training!"

Piccolo punched towards Goku who dodged the punch quickly and got some distance between him and Piccolo.

"How about we turn it up a notch?"

Goku's aura grew but instead of turning into a Super Saiyan 2 which was the natural step once you had learned it his muscles became bulkier but no lightning was to be found around the aura. He had turned into an Ascended Saiyan. Piccolo prepared himself and got back into his combat stance. Goku leapt towards and slammed Piccolo off his feet with both his hands. Piccolo turned himself around in the air and with a violent kick to the right of him he managed to hit Goku who had transmitted there a millisecond before Piccolo had launched the kick. Piccolo pursued Goku down the chamber and hitted him several times in air before Goku had the chance to counter. Piccolo ping ponged Goku forth and back appearing behind him, in front of him or above him. Suddenly Goku got control and blocked Piccolo's attack and launched his own which sent Piccolo flying and crashing into a wall.

"I'm surprised Piccolo. But enough playing, let's see how strong you_really _are."

Lightning appeared around Goku and his hair stood even further up and both him and Piccolo flew towards each other. They crashed into each other with enormous power and knocked each other away. Piccolo got up quick and ran towards Goku who still were down. Piccolo jumped up in the air and stretched both his arms out as he rapidly sent out dozens of ki balls. Goku who never had seen this attack before looked confused around him as he found himself in the Hellzone. He looked up at Piccolo and leapt towards him who seemed to charge another attack.

Suddenly all the ki balls making up the hellzone started to flew rapidly towards Goku as he jumped up in the air. They all hit him directly and Piccolo let out a grin of triumph as he unleashed his attack.

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

A ki ball larger than any of the other ki balls flew rapidly at Goku and whole the chamber was covered in an enormous flaming explosion. Piccolo panted heavily as the blinding light vanished. He looked around the chamber in an attempt to sense Goku but to no avail. He quickly turned around and punched into the thin air but to no avail. The next second Goku appeared in front of him and delivered a heavy punch to Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo spat out a small amount of blood and covered his stomach in pain as he fell to the floor. Goku looked at him with a grim look as the lightning around him sparked frequently.

"I think that should do it."

Goku descended down to the ground and stood next to Piccolo. The punch had been a bit too much for him but he seemed to be okay enough. Goku went back to his base form and stretched his hand out and helped Piccolo up. They walked towards the exit of the room.

"I must say Piccolo, that meditating must be quite effective, you've got to teach me that!"

"Uh… thanks. Goku, quite frankly I can't see you managing meditating. No offense."

"Awww…"

Cell checked out his new body. It was everything he had wished for, his power had grown beyond what he had imagined. He felt stronger, he felt faster but most important of all; he felt perfect. With this power he felt confident enough to be able to overcome any obstacle. He got back into the spaceship and went into the workroom where Myuu were modifying #17.

"Cell, is that you?"

Cell nodded.

"Wow, you look a lot stronger than earlier I must say."

Cell did not respond but remained silent as he looked at #17 on the worktable. Dr Myuu seemed to be working on his hands for some reason.

"So Cell, what are you going to do now?"

Quite frankly Cell didn't know himself. As far as he was concerned reaching perfection was his purpose in life. Anything beyond that did not exist. Cell did not respond to Myuu as he went out from the room and out the spaceship. He did not have an answer on what he was going to do now that he had reached perfection.

**END OF ROAD TO PERFECTION SAGA**


	33. The Tournament Begins!

**29****th**** TENKAICHI BUDOKAI SAGA**

Almost a week had passed since Cell had last been sighted outside. Piccolo couldn't figure out why Cell wouldn't have revealed himself. If he was suppressing his power-level he was suppressing it very well. But it wouldn't make sense; Cell's motives were the same as the androids as far as he knew. Or were they? Piccolo kept walking around nervously. Maybe entering the tournament was a bad idea; maybe Cell would make his move while he was gone and weren't watching over the world from the Lookout. Moments passed and with a small crack Goku appeared next to him.

"Piccolo! Nice to see you. Well, are you ready to go?"

Piccolo nodded at Goku and placed his hand on his shoulder and the next moment both of them found themselves outside Capsule Corp. A larger aircraft were standing ready for departure. Inside sat already the whole gang gathered – Gohan with Videl and Pan, Vegeta with Trunks, Bra and Bulma, Chi-Chi with Goten and Krillin along with Roshi, Yamcha and Marron. Android #18 was still missing and no-one had any idea where she was. Goku and Piccolo went into the aircraft and a minute later they had lifted off.

This year's tournament was special. Instead of the traditional arena which had partially been demolished three years earlier when Goku and Gohan fought so for this year they had decided to completely rebuild it and relocate it to a new island in the middle of the ocean. The tournament would now take place in a large dome holding twice the capacity the outdoor arena had held and a redesigned stage.

The gang hadn't met each other for quite some time so they spent all the time flying to the island catching up. All of them seemed to be very cheerful apart from Krillin who seemed quite depressed and Vegeta who never really seemed cheerful. Not everyone was going to participate in the tournament though. Gohan had chosen not to this time and nor would Krillin and Yamcha. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks were still going to though. After about an hour of flight they could see the large dome in the horizon. Plenty of other aircrafts could be seen heading for it and not only would thousands attend it at the stadium but for the first time ever it would be broadcasted by Z-TV worldwide. The tournament was no longer a small event only a few thousands would attend but now it would be seen by millions and it was all funded by the all so ever popular – Mr. Satan which's fortune kept growing but the hair kept disappearing.

After everyone had left the aircraft they headed towards the V.I.P. entrance. Mr. Satan had easily been able to give them some of the finest seats in the whole arena. The non fighting part of the group went through the VIP entrance whilst the other part went into the long line of participants. The whole arena had large screens over it, showing highlights from previous years and promotional clips of the tournament. Most of them had Mr. Satan in it appearing seemingly as the world's strongest fighter beating everyone. Only quick glimpses of Jackie Chun, Tien and Goku could be seen from time to time but overall it was all about Satan. The seats they had been given had great overview of the whole arena and there was no other suites like this in the whole arena.

The line towards the preliminaries was long. Only 8 would participate in the tournament (9 with Satan who would be defending his title) which was less than usual. This would make the starting field partially predictable as the chances that Goku and the others would go through the preliminaries were more than obvious. After a few minutes in line the registration of fighters closed but luckily everyone got through. It was quite a new bunch of faces but also old ones, where Tien was one of them. He joined the others.

"Tien! Nice to see you again, where ya been all this time?"

"Oh, hi Goku. Well, I've been going through lots of training and tried to become stronger like you Saiyans."

"Well, I'm sure it's all good! So, you joining the tournament this year?"

"Yeah, it'll be a good chance to test all my training, after all that's what we all train for, right? I mean without being able to use our training what good is it."

"Yeah you got a point. Mr. Popo once told me that you always have to train and be prepared for a bigger threat or a stronger fighter. Or something, was so long ago he told me that."

"…well, it's not like you'll win the tournament is it Three-Eyes?"

Tien shook around and looked at Vegeta. They still hadn't put their old quarrel behind. Trunks intervened between them.

"Dad, knock it off!"

Vegeta gave Tien a smile and went back to his spot a bit to the side of the others. The good old Announcer along with Mr. Satan had appeared at the center of the stage. They were in a room below the arena and they could hear the crowd making noises above the ceiling. Mr. Satan had lost a remarkable amount of hair and so had the Announcer but they were still alive and kicking even though they began to get older.

"Fighters! Welcome to the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai! We will now proceed with the knockout round!"

The announcer pointed at a large machine, very similar to the one that measured the power of the fighters punches from the previous tournaments.

"Only eight of you will make it to the final rounds! In order to advance you need to score high on this machine over here by simply punching on it. The eighth hardest punchers will make it through. Mr. Satan is in ability as the World Champion automatically qualified and the winner in the tournament final will go to the Grand Finale where he or she will fight Mr. Satan!"

Satan looked at Goku and the others and waved at them and looked all over the other contestants.

"Will you all please, stand in line and get ready to get up here and punch! Let's make it quick, we are scheduled to start in just an hour. Will, contestant #1 come up here?"

A normal sized man stepped up to the machine. He looked like he wasn't any special in any way and it could definitely be seen in the result of his punch.

"67. Nice sir, now please step this way please."

The man was shuffled to the side of the room and slowly that bunch of people grew steadily. Over 20 of them had already punched and still no results over a 100 on whatever scale the punches were measured in.

"Okay, will contestant 24 come up here?"

A small black boy, probably not much older than 10, stepped up. He walked determined towards the machine and with a punch that looked like he gave it all he got the counter skyrocketed.

"Wow! People, this little boy named Uub just scored a perfect score on the meter. The meter won't go any higher than 999 due to technical limitations but Uub, would you please go to the side now so we can go on further! Please, would contestant 25 come up here please!"

And now another large bunch of fighters went up to punch. A few of them passed over 100 but the majority were still around 50-70. Suddenly a mysterious tall man wearing a large cloak and a hood approached the machine.

"Contestant number 68, please punch!"

With seemingly little to no effort the man knocked the machine. The counter rose quickly and stopped at 932

"932!? My oh my! Uh well, please mister join the others while the elimination round is still in process. Would contestant 69 please come up. Oh hi Goku!"

Goku waved and cheered at the announcer and went up to punch the machine and with little effort he hit it for 921. Next up was Vegeta, he hit for 999, then Piccolo; 875. Tien went up and punched a solid 750, Goten and Trunks both got above 800 with no effort whatsoever.

"Those names we now call up have made it through to the final rounds. Will, Tien, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Majunior, Uub, Vegeta and uh, #21, please come up here! We thank the others who came here but unfortunately it wasn't enough this time. Better luck in three years! Now if the finalists would please follow me."

The bunch of finalists all followed Mr. Satan and the Announcer to the other side of the room. They seemed to be standing on a platform and they were all given directions on where to stand. After they had all formed a large square around Mr. Satan the platform they were standing on started to ascend and moments later they stood in the middle of the large arena. The crowd around them roared, flashes from cameras surrounded them and they could see themselves on the large monitor hanging down from the ceiling. The spotlights focused on each of the fighters as well as the announcer who now shouted in the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai! Proudly presented to yours truly – Mr. Satan!!!"

The spotlight focused on Mr. Satan who raised his fists up in the air and roared as the crowd roared back at him.

"And now without further delays, let's get the start field set!"

All the monitors around in the arena, at least twenty of them suddenly showed an empty bracket and the names of the eight competitors and Mr. Satan's name at the top of the bracket.

"The computer will now randomly select the starting field for us. Let's get it started… In the first match we will have Goku fighting Trunks! In the second round we have Goten versus #21! In the third match we'll see Tien taking on Uub! And last but not least we have Majunior fighting Vegeta!"

The crowd roared as the start field was announced and fireworks shot up in the sky. Everyone on the stage except for Goku, Trunks and the Announcer left the stage. Suddenly all the lights in the stadium shut down and a short video clip started playing. The Announcer narrated it live. The clips showed a young Goku fighting Jackie Chun, Tien and Piccolo.

"This is the sixth time Goku enters the tournament! He have been in the finals several times and even won once making him one of the most successful fighters in the tournaments history, only behind the great Mr. Satan!"

The clips changed and started to now show clips of Trunks.

"This is the third time Trunks enters the tournament, the first time he fought he won the Junior Division and even though he did not win the last time he entered I am sure he is determined to go far today!"

The spotlights turned back on and the crowd roared again. There were literally a hundred thousand in there, at least. They were there for some good fighting and Goku and Trunks were sure to give them some.

"Again let me remind you of the few but simple rules! Winning is determined by K.O. or knockout from the ring, punching below the belt is not allowed and killing or seriously injuring your opponent will result in a D.Q.! Now Goku and Trunks, are you ready?"

Both Goku and Trunks replied yes and entered their combat stances. The announcer threw the microphone up in the air and caught it skillfully on the way down.

"BEGIN!!!"


	34. Round 1 & 2

"And begin!"

The crowd roared as Goku and Trunks leapt at each other. Just like any other earlier tournaments they had agreed to not transform at all. That way they would all be even and it would overall be fair for everyone. Goku started with a quick series of punches towards Trunks who had to put a lot of effort into avoiding them. With a quick sidestep he got on Goku's side and launched a kick towards Goku's head which Goku parried with his elbow. Goku made a somersault up into the air and remained hovering as he looked down on Trunks.

The crowd was stunned. The whole scene had taken a second. The Announcer didn't know how to describe what he was just seeing but tried his best to do his work.

"Wow! They are moving so fast! One second they are on the ground and the next Goku is up in the air! Let's look at the replay what really happened!"

All the dozen monitors around the gigantic stadium showed in slow motion the single second of combat that had taken place and the Announcer did as well as he could to narrate what he saw on the screen. Meanwhile Trunks leapt up towards Goku and threw a hard punch which sent Goku flying up further in the air but quickly regained control. The next moment Goku was behind Trunks and before Trunks realized that Goku had kneed him in the back which made him lose control. Goku had well enough time to send Trunks flying down at the stage floor and so he did. Trunks slowly get up from the small crack he had made when he had crashed into the stage. For this tournament it had been redesigned to instead consist of a large amount of bricks to be made of solid marble.

"Oh no! Trunks has been knocked down but he seems to be all right folks! Will he be able to fight back after taking that last beating?"

Trunks looked up at Goku up in the air who now charged towards him. He quickly charged an energy ball in his right hand and another one in his left. He stretched out his right hand and fired a beam towards the stage-floor which sent him quickly up into the air. While in air he kept charging the ball in his left hand and suddenly he stretched both his arms up above him and formed a larger energy ball above himself. Goku look surprised as Trunks fired the ball at him.

"FINISH BUSTER!"

The large energy ball flew at Goku rapidly who quickly knocked it up in the air and out of the open arena roof. He watched with a relief as the ball exploded up in the air away from any people. Trunks took the chance to charge quickly towards Goku. But just as Trunks was about to kick Goku, Goku countered with grabbing his leg that was not charging the kick and quickly the tables had been turned and Goku was now quickly diving towards the ground with Trunks struggling to break free from Goku's firm grip around his leg.

"It looks like Goku's about to win this one unless Trunks can come up with something quick!"

And he couldn't. A few seconds later Trunks were down on the ground and Goku stretched his arm out to help him up. The crowd roared around them and the Announcer was shouting.

"Trunks are knocked out! Goku wins!"

Goku and Trunks quickly walked away from the stage as on the monitors around them highlights were shown in slow motion. Mr. Satan had also entered the stage and was being interviewed by the Announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the champion Mr. Satan will now give his view on the fight that just took place!"

"It's all just a bunch of tricks! Very skillfully done but it's still just a bunch of tricks and not real!"

Goku and Trunks entered the dressing room where the rest of the competitors were located. Vegeta was the first to speak up as they entered.

"Trunks, I did not expect you to win but I expected you to at least do better than that!"

"But father, Goku is much stronger than me and more experienced. What am I supposed to do?"

"Shut up and go do some pushups or you won't get any allowance this month!"

Trunks looked sad as he went further into the large room and got down on the floor. Goku looked around the room. In one corner the little boy named Uub sat nervously, in the other the mysterious man who called himself #21 leaned back at the wall, his hooded cloak covering every inch of his tall body. The rest of the competitors stood together and looked out at the stage. They could hear the Announcer shouting again.

"Will competitor Goten and competitor #21 please come out to the stage!"

Goku patted Goten on the back as he went out towards the stage. #21 slowly followed him and headed for the stage as well. After Goten and #21 had gone up on the spotlights died out again and the monitors started showing clips of Goten as the Announcer made a brief introduction.

"This is Goten's third time in the tournament, the first time he made it to the finals in the Junior Division where he lost to Trunks who just fought minutes ago! Will he reach the finals again today?"

The spotlights got back up again.

"This is the first time #21 enters the tournament. We can't say a lot about him except that he hit a very high score during the preliminaries!"

The crowd roared again as the Announcer again threw the microphone high up in the air and made some complex moves as he caught it and shouted.

"Let the second match begin!"

Goten quickly got ready into a fighting stance but #21 didn't move at all. Back in the dressing room they were confused about #21's real identity.

"I wonder who that is"

"I'm not sure Vegeta but he seemed to score a full score on that meter with no effort at all. Just like that kid."

"Didn't that kid beat your son in the tournament last time?"

"I think he did, for someone who looks pretty weak he sure can punch hard?"

Goku and Vegeta looked back at Uub in the corner of the room where he sat down in a very nervous stature. Back at the stage neither Goten nor #21 had made any movement. Goten began to grow impatient from just standing there in a standoff.

"Aren't you going to uh, fight?"

#21 remained in the same position as always with his arms crossed and the hooded cloak effectively covering whole his body. A few seconds passed.

"Well, I guess I'll go first then."

Goten crouched down and with a sudden move he leapt towards #21 while charging a punch. But #21 teleported out of it and appeared behind Goten. Goten quickly turned around and punched into thin air. #21 then appeared behind Goten again and before Goten had reacted he found his neck being gripped by #21. This was also the first time #21 could be seen. He had a white hand and what looked like green skin. He wasn't really trying to hurt Goten but Goten had obvious problems trying to get out of the hold.

"It seems that #21 has Goten in a stranglehold! Will Goten be able to get out or will he…"

Before the Announcer had finished his sentence Goten lied next to him on the ground. The crowd was silent and just as surprised as the Announcer . #21 crossed his arms again and walked back towards the dressing rooms.

"…#21 is the winner?"

As #21 slowly walked back Mr. Satan was brought up to the stage again. He muttered something about "just a trick!" again before he went off the stage again.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have a 30 minute break for the next match which is Tienshinan against Uub! Take this time to go to the bathroom or get a snack cause you surely don't want to miss the upcoming fights which I can assure you will be nothing else but spectacular!"

#21 entered the dressing room first and ignored Goku, Vegeta and Tien's curious looks as he went back to his corner. Uub looked like he was having a nervous breakdown and Trunks hadn't finished his 500 pushups Vegeta had forced him to do. A few moments later a confused Goten entered the room.

"Wow… So uh, who is that guy? Couldn't lay a finger on him?"

"Goten, did you use your full power?"

"Yeah dad, why would I not to?"

"No reason, no reason, just asking. Important thing is that you tried."

"Well, who do you think he is? His strength does not seem very human."

"Quite frankly, I don't have the slightest idea Goten. Vegeta or Tien, you guys got any idea?"

None of them replied. Piccolo did though, it was only a slight chance that he was correct though. He would need to see him fight with Goku to be absolutely sure though which he would do in just 3 matches. Piccolo leaned back to the wall and looked at #21 in the other side of the room. Though he could not tell he was quite sure that he was looking right back at him.


	35. Tien vs Uub

All the monitors in the arena had changed to a digital counter counting down from 30 minutes. The Announcer stood in the center of the stage with the spotlights directed towards him.

"Dear folks, in just a few minutes we will give you a very special presentation – a live rendition of the feature movie "Satan Fist Explosion!! If Mr. Satan doesn't do it who will?!!!" which I am sure you don't want to miss!"

Goku leaned out of one of the windows in the dressing room and looked curious at the Announcer?

"Didn't they show that at the 27th tournament?"

He got no reply and as he looked around the room everyone but Uub and #21 had left it during the intermissions. Both of them were still in their corners not paying any attention to what was going on at the stage. Goku looked back at the stage where some kind of set was being constructed. A large mat had been placed all over the stage and 4 pillars had been placed in each corner. A few minutes passed before the Announcer went up to the stage again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the intermission show will now begin!"

And a very awkward performance was being played up on the stage. The acting was horrible, the outfits every actor wore looked bad and the arrangement as a whole was just poor. Strangely enough it seemed to interest #21 who had walked up to the doorway and from what Goku could tell he was definitely watching it with interest for some reason. Goku looked back at the stage and saw how the actor who played him – complete with an almost exact replica of his gi fought Cell in what looked like they were slapping each other as they ascended up in the air. Goku looked up above the stage and could right away see an aircraft hovering high above the stage. He then glanced at one of the dozen monitors and saw that it said 19:35. He decided that the bad acting and special effects that went on at the stage were too much for even him. He went and lied down on a bench and tried to get some rest. Who was #21 and how strong is he?

"…oh no! Cell, is too strong for us! What can we do? Now"

"Oh look! It is… Mr. Satan!"

"Ha ha! Cell, I am. Here! To stop you and your evil ways… Ha uh Ha!"

And it went on for that like over 15 minutes. The actor playing Mr. Satan repeatedly said Cell to stop his tricks and fight like a man as from what Goku could hear was Cell getting the beating of his life. Another 5 minutes passed and he got up and decided to look if it wasn't over soon. #21 was still watching it with what looked like great interest. Goku got to the window and looked at what appeared to be the climax of the show. Mr. Satan was with the help of some ropes from above jumping high up in the air and charging a heavy punch towards Cell.

"SAAAAUARGAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAUUARRGHHHN FIIIIIYAARGHIIRE!!!"

In a very anticlimactic way Cell appeared to explode but Goku could see how they just lifted him up to the aircraft above the stage. Strangely the crowd seemed to love it but then they didn't know what had really happened all those years ago. The crew got rid of the props from the stage quickly and the Announcer got up on the stage again. Goku also noticed how Tien, Vegeta and Piccolo got back into the dressing room.

"Well folks, wasn't that awesome? We have no real documentation of what really happened that glorious day when he defeated Cell. How about we thank Mr. Satan for his heroic acts that day that will for always be remembered as the day when Satan saved the world! Give him a hand folks!"

The crowd roared once again and as soon as the roar died out the clock on the countdown timer hit zero.

"And now ladies and gents it's time for the 3rd match! Will contestant Tienshinan and contestant Uub get out here!"

Goku looked around himself as he saw Tien walk out of the dressing room and gave him a pat on the back. Uub quickly followed and looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown – assuming he hadn't or was already having one. As with the other competitors the monitors showed highlights of the fighters previous times at the tournament. In Tien's case it showed pictures of him going head to head with Jackie Chun, Mercenary Tao and a young Goku.

"Tienshinan enters the tournament for the third time today! He is a one time champion and semi finalist and his matches are known as some of the most intense in the tournament's history!"

The monitors started showing clips of Uub now. It showed him knocking out Goten but also getting knocked out by Mr. Satan.

"This is the second time Uub participates in the tournament. The first time he entered he reached all the way to the finals but got beaten by the reigning champion – Mr. Satan!!"

The crowd roared. Most likely at the mention of Mr. Satan's name rather than Uub's previous achievements in the tournament. Tien and Uub had both entered the ring and taken their positions. Once again the announcer throwed the microphone up in the air in a fancy way and catching it on the way down.

"Let the 3rd match begin!!"

Tien swiftly began running towards Uub who seemed to cower in fear. Tien didn't hold back though and started to swiftly punch Uub all over. Uub had problems defending himself due to him being so nervous and managed to block a few of the attacks but got hit by plenty of them. Tien finished his combo by jumping up in the air and getting some distance from Uub.

"It seems that Tienshinan is having the upper hand now after that last combo! He has now gone airborne and is pointing down towards Uub! How will Uub respond to this?"

Uub got a hold of himself and got into a proper combat stance and prepared for what Tien was going to do next.

"Dodonpa! Dodonpa! Dodonpa! DODONPA!"

A large barrage of Dodon-Rays flew towards Uub who skillfully avoided them by flipping around and dodging them. The barrage continued but Uub kept going strong as he now jumped up towards Tien who quickly stopped his barrage and charged towards Uub. They both clashed together in the air and threw quick flurries at each other. As Uub couldn't fly they slowly descended down towards the stage and within a few seconds they were back on the stage floor again.

"Wow! Look at that speed folks! It looks to me that they are completely even, but Uub is just a little boy and Tienshinan is a skilled and experienced fighter!"

Suddenly Tien broke his flurry and jumped back again. With a slow move he used the Quadruplation technique and now Uub had to face 4 of him – hopefully this would confuse him.

"It appears that Tien has made three copies of himself – the same technique he used at the 23th Tenkaichi Budokai! How will Uub respond to this?"

Uub looked around at the 4 Tien who were now surrounding him. He had never seen such a thing in whole his life! How could someone make 4 copies of himself? He had now time to think however as the four of them came at him from every direction. As good as he could he tried to dodge most of their punches and kicks which flew at him as if he got shot at by a machinegun. As he jumped up between their onslaught he quickly span around causing a whirlwind of punches and kicks. One of the Tien's flew high up in the air and out of the ring but the three others kept fighting. Uub stopped his whirlwind and now he had the advantage on two of them at the same time.

"TRI-BEAM"

Uub felt how he got hit hard in the back by something. He quickly turned around to see what it was and he saw that the Tien he wasn't fighting had put his hand together and fired something at him. He quickly leapt towards him but got hit by another Tri-Beam and he flew back only to get brutally pummeled by the two other Tien. The onslaught kept going, Uub couldn't handle fighting all three of them at the same time, he had to take them out. With a quick burst he jumped high up in the air as another Tri-Beam got fired at him and from what he could tell it hit both the other Tien directly and as he spun around in the air he could see that both had been knocked out in the process. He landed smoothly on the stage floor again. He could see how Tien made an odd motion and the three knocked out clones vanished and Tien was just one again. However Tien seemed out of energy as he had counted on this very energy consuming tactic to work. Uub quickly leapt at Tien and with the little powers that Tien had left he tried to fire a last Dodon-Ray at Uub but it missed and he had to eat a headbutt to his stomach as Uub crashed into him and sent him out of the ring.

"Tienshinan is knocked out, Uub is victorious!"

The crowd roared and cheered loudly as both Uub and Tien went back to the dressing room, seemingly as friends. On their way back they met both Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the fourth and last match of the opening round! Please welcome Majunior and Vegeta up to the stage!"

And again the announcer went through a brief introduction of both which at most was very brief. Piccolo had entered twice before and made it to the final once and Vegeta had fought twice in the tournament but never made it further than quarterfinals. There was some tension between Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't liked the idea that they were not allowed to transform but Piccolo didn't need to transform to reach is max, something that could give him a very large advantage.

"If both fighters are ready? Mmm okay! BEGIN!"


	36. Vegeta vs Piccolo

Piccolo glanced at Vegeta who stood on the opposite part of the stage with his arms crossed. Slowly Piccolo took of his turban and mantle and threw them on the ground causing a large thump and a small crack on the stage floor. Piccolo cracked his knuckles several times and entered his combat stance. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and began charging towards Piccolo. He unleashed a flurry of both fast and hard punches which Piccolo with seemingly little effort blocked one by one. After realizing that it wasn't working Vegeta leapt up into the air and remained hovering above Piccolo and looked down at him with anger. He was just about to stretch out his arm and form a Big Bang when he realized that Piccolo had vanished.

"It seems that Piccolo has disappeared from the stage!"

Vegeta tried to quickly sense where his opponent had gone but with no success, Piccolo must be moving at high speed while at the same time hiding his power. Suddenly he felt a strong power hitting him in the back. He quickly turned around but couldn't see Piccolo firing it. Suddenly he got hit in the back again by another kiai. Piccolo was toying with him, circling around in an irregular pattern and firing kiais at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Vegeta is getting hit repeatedly by an invisible force! Could it be Piccolo doing this?!"

Suddenly Vegeta felt him, the speed he moved at was tremendous there was no way he could catch up with him at this state. He either had to intercept him or just force him out of hiding. He quickly crouched together and gathering energy quickly and let it all out in an explosive wave. He could hear Piccolo shouting at him to stop through the explosion but he ignored it and against the agreement he had did with the other Saiyans he quickly turned Super Saiyan in the small chaos his explosion had caused. He flew through the flames of the explosion and directly towards Piccolo and started another series of punches and kicks. This time Piccolo had to fight back in order to keep up and after a few punches and kicks he had gained the upper hand after finding an opening in Vegeta's defense he quickly kneed him in the side followed by hammering him, sending him headlong towards the stage-floor where he remained down. The Announcer didn't seem to be focused on that though as he had just noticed Vegeta's golden hair.

"P..People! Unless Vegeta quickly changed his hair color when we couldn't see him I'd say his hair has mystically turned golden!"

"IMBECILLE, CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS DOWN! START COUNTING!"

Piccolo had shouted at him and in the back of his head he remembered the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai and quickly got going.

"5!"

Vegeta slowly got up and looked furiously at Piccolo up in the air. He surely had gotten strong for someone who hadn't had a significant fight or any reason to train since the Androids were around. He was being mocked, looking like a weakling. It was bad enough that he had realized he would never surpass Kakarot or his son but the Namek? He knew he had everyone's eyes on him as he had turned Super Saiyan and the golden aura around him so why not turn it up even further. He quickly let go of more power within himself and suddenly lightning surrounded his aura as his muscles increased in size.

"VEGETA DON'T!"

"WHY, NAMEK? JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!?"

Piccolo didn't know Vegeta felt so strong about this. He was ready to go the distance to win this fight and go further in the tournament. This would be a lot harder than he had thought, he couldn't defeat Goku at Super Saiyan 2 level so chances that he would stand up to Vegeta were slim. He wouldn't lose without trying though and determined as he was his intentions of entering the tournament was to win. He dived down towards Vegeta who got ready for his attack. He unleashed a punch towards him but missed directly and left a crack in the stage floor. He quickly turned around and got punched directly in the face which sent him flying across the floor. He swiftly got up on his legs again and as good as he could he tried to protect himself against Vegeta's attacks. But Vegeta's added strength in Super Saiyan 2 was proving to be enough as each attack he blocked sent shivers through his whole body and after a while his defense got knocked up and he found himself getting slammed face down on the stage. He felt dizzy and he could barely hear the announcer as he lied on the floor but he slowly got up and attempted to stand straight.

"Majunior gets up on the 8-count! But he looks hurt; will he be able to fight back?"

"So, Namek? Not so tough now are we?"

Piccolo didn't reply though he knew Vegeta was right. Perhaps he would stand no chance against #21 if he met him in the finals, perhaps Vegeta should face him instead or maybe #21 would get beaten by Goku? No, he couldn't think like that, if his suspicion about #21 being Cell he wouldn't miss the chance to try his strength out in combat after all that was why he had let Cell go. He would have to win this fight and he think he knew just how.

"Is that all you got Vegeta? Is that all the Prince of all Saiyans got to offer?"

"So the Namek has got a death wish and I hoped humiliation would be enough!"

Vegeta charged towards Piccolo again, the same thing happened again; Piccolo remained even with Vegeta for a while before again being sent down on the floor. The Announcer didn't have time to start counting before Piccolo was up again.

"Is that ALL you got?"

Vegeta lost his grip of his calm state.

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T STARTED YET!"

Piccolo felt it, Vegeta was gaining power rapidly and ascending, this was his chance and he dashed towards Vegeta who's hair slowly grew down his back. With a heavy punch he aborted Vegeta's transformation and got in a flurry of heavy punches as he left no opening for Vegeta to defend himself. He finished his long combo by grabbing Vegeta's arm and tossed him up in the air. Quickly he quickly shot out small light grenades, twenty to be exact that surrounded and followed Vegeta up in the air. But it didn't stop there as he fired a even bigger one at Vegeta but strangely it just placed itself behind him. Instead Piccolo stretched his arm out and placed his other hand on the wrist. Lightning began surrounding the energy erupting from his hand. Vegeta tried to break free from the hellzone he was stuck in but it seemed to follow him. A few seconds later he started to charge towards Piccolo with all the grenades surrounding him.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!"

The beam flew at high speed at Vegeta and so did the Hellzone including the large powerful Light Grenade. From what Piccolo could sense and hear Vegeta disappeared in the large explosion that followed, blinding the whole crowd but luckily the explosion wasn't so big that the flames reached the edges of the huge arena. The audience was stunned and so was the Announcer. Piccolo focused and tried to sense Vegeta. There was no way that blast would kill him unless he underestimated his own power. Over a minute passed and still no signs of Vegeta. Two minutes passed. The Announcer got up on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we cannot seem to locate Vegeta. If he doesn't appear within one minute he will be disqualified!"

Vegeta still didn't show up. Thirty seconds passed, forty, fifty. The Announcer started counting in.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! And the winner by…"

Everyone suddenly looked up in the sky. There was Vegeta, slightly hurt but he still had lightning surrounding his aura. He quickly dashed down towards the stage and when he landed on the stage it left two large holes shaped like his feet in it. The Announcer looked at him confused before jumping off the stage.

"The fight between Majunior and Vegeta will now continue as originally planned!"

Piccolo eyed Vegeta up and down. His attack had certainly had an effect on him. His dark leather pants had gotten a few holes in it and the dark red tank had partially been torn off. He was panting slightly and he had definitely lost some power from the combination of Hellzone and Destructive Wave.

"So, I guess the Namek can keep up after all."

"It takes more than brute strength to win Vegeta, all I did was taunting you and it was enough for you to let your guard down and let me deal serious damage to you. Now how about we finish this?"

Vegeta tore his tank-top off and then quickly charged towards Piccolo. Both of them engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat. After Vegeta's power loss they were even and the fight kept going on for minutes without either of them showing signs of losing. They flew over whole the arena causing shockwaves all over the place, even destroying some of the monitors and knocking people in the audience down. Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed and neither of them showed any sign of getting tired. They both landed on the marble stage floor squarely and straightened themselves up. And at the same time they both charged towards each other with flying kicks. They both hit each other directly in the face and both was sent flying away in opposite directions. Piccolo landed flat on the floor and Vegeta did as well. At the same time they got up on one knee and sent a kiai at one another. Both got hit by and was sent flying outside seemingly landing on the ground outside the stage.

"Incredible people! After fighting evenly for more than 15 minutes Majunior and Vegeta has knocked each other out! It is impossible for me to tell who was knocked out first so we will have the replay show us the result. Please take a look at the monitors now!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the big screens placed around the arena. It was shown that Vegeta hit the ground just a millisecond before Piccolo, or to be more correct; his hair hit the ground before Piccolo knocked his head in it. The crowd roared out as the Announcer called Majunior the winner. Piccolo looked towards the spot where Vegeta had landed. He was gone, he probably had no interest in watching the rest. He walked back towards the dressing room. Just nodding at Tien and Goku, who gave him thumbs up. He went back to leaning against a wall as he noticed #21 approaching him. He talked quietly so only Piccolo could hear him.

"If that's your best you might as well forfeit right now."

"What do you mean?!"

#21 didn't reply. The tall figure went back to the other side of the dressing room and walked out towards the stage. It had to be him Piccolo thought, it just had to and he would probably see proof of it in the next battle as both him and Goku went towards the stage preparing for the first semfinal.


	37. 21 Uncovers

There was something wrong about #21, Goku could feel it but he couldn't feel exactly what it was. His strength seemed to be far beyond Super Saiyan yet he hadn't started to show any signs of what he could truly do. Now that Vegeta had gone Super Saiyan in the previous fight perhaps it was safe for him to do it too. They had after all already been seen at the Cell Games all those years ago, perhaps no-one would immediately draw that connection between them.

"Uh, will the fighters please start with the fight!"

And what was with the deal with the name #21. Dr. Gero had only made Androids up to #20 and if he had done any beyond #20 why wouldn't he have unleashed it as well? Perhaps the #21 was not related to Dr. Gero at all?

"Goku, if you ain't going to do something within the next few seconds I hope you don't mind if I do."

Goku looked up, #21 was talking to him. He had gone completely lost in his mind and forgot where he actually was. He made a quick nod at him and got into a combat stance and prepared for the onslaught. 21 jumped at him, the whole cloak covering whole his body, leaving everything for imagination. He threw a punch at Goku which he easily guarded with his elbow. Goku responded with a kick towards 21's right hip but even though it hit it did not have any real effect and 21 hit Goku directly in the face with his right hand knocking him down on his back.

"Get up, stop holding back."

Goku slowly got up and stood face to face with #21. He was slightly taller than himself and he definitely could not be beaten without additional strength. He let go of the power within him and without any movement his hair turned golden and a smooth golden aura surrounded him.

"Well that's better."

#21 immediately went on the offensive again, his punches were hard and relentless. He showed Goku no mercy as he went through a long and painful series of kicks and hard punches where most hit Goku. After a while it got too much for Goku and 21 found a gap in his defense and delivered a powerful uppercut sending Goku high up in the air. Goku quickly regained control quickly and looked down on 21 as he started to fly towards him at high speed.

"…BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

On instinct Goku let out even more power and he was at Super Saiyan 2 level and quickly he stretched out his arm and blocked 21's punch easily. He tried to take the element of surprise to kick 21 in the face but realized that he was not there any longer. Quickly he crouched quickly and felt how 21 punched through his hair. Goku quickly spun around and tried to kick 21 in the chest only to find himself kicking into thin air. #21 was definitely fast and strong, not the strongest opponent he had ever faced but still very strong. He slowed down for a second and try to sense him flying around him at high speed. Suddenly he could see him standing right in front of him and threw a punch at him or to be correct he punched straight through the after-image. Goku quickly looked around, a whole dozen of 21's surrounded him. Suddenly it seemed as if they all started to charge towards him and punch him. Goku shielded himself as best as he could but it felt as if he got punched from more than one direction as he lost his foot in the air and crashed towards the stage floor. He quickly flipped around and landed solidly on his feet and saw 21 slowly land on the ground as well. Goku clenched his fist and eyed 21 up and down. Who was he?

"Ah Goku, do we find ourselves outmatched?"

"Well if you think this is my max you'll be disappointed to know that you are very wrong!"

"Oh really? Then why are you holding back on me? Don't you think I can take it?"

And #21opened his arms and made a welcome gesture at Goku that he was completely letting his guard down. Goku did not however attack but remained in a neutral position with his aura steadily surrounding him and lightning sparks dancing around it.

"I wouldn't want to kill you, just knocking you out is enough for me to beat you. Remember it's just a match, not a matter of life and death."

"Ah yes I forgot that but that doesn't mean we can't try out limits?"

#21 got his guard up again and went into a neutral stance as well. Goku could hear the Announcer talking with the audience but he didn't take any notice of him. 21's strength, it felt familiar as if he had fought him before but he couldn't tell who he was yet. Suddenly 21 started to point at him again revealing a white hand and seemingly green skin. Suddenly a long beam shot from his finger and hit Goku directly in the shoulder. Goku staggered but quickly regained control and dodged an incoming barrage of beams fired at him. Suddenly he could hear the crowd screaming behind him and how large amounts of smoke rose from the places the beams had hit and killed parts of the audience.

"STOP IT NOW TWENTY-ONE!"

21 smirked at him and took his arm down.

"…wait wasn't that one of Furiza's attacks?"

21 crossed his arms.

"Perhaps it was. Or maybe it was my own move, who knows?"

Goku grunted. The audience shouldn't have to take this, this fight had gone overhand, whoever 21 was he had to be knocked out soon and get away from the stage.

"Perhaps you will recognize this one as well!"

Cell quickly cupped his hands together and started to slowly form a Kamehameha. It quickly grew strong and powerful and Goku stared at him powerless to do anything to prevent him from firing at him. This had gone out of hand, Goku would have to finish this now in order to stop him. He clenched both his fists and crouched down. He left his Super Saiyan 2 form and went back to base but began to power up heavily in his base form. 21 yelled at him from across the stage.

"Goku, we've been over this already! You are no match for me in your base!"

But Goku took no notice of him and his power kept on rising. The stage floor was shaking, whole the arena shaking. Waves formed in the ocean outside and a mighty wind blew through the whole arena. Goku let out a loud scream and in an enormous white flash he had grown out red fur over whole his upper body. His hair had been bewildered and increased in length and his eyes now had a red outline. #21 stopped charging the Kamehameha and started walking towards Goku. He eyed him up and down for a few seconds.

"Where did all fur come from?"

"This form is beyond my normal Super Saiyan forms, but as you can see due to its strange nature and feral looks I only use it when my normal Super Saiyan forms can't get the job done. You could call it Super Saiyan 4 I guess since it is beyond Super Saiyan 3 in power."

"Pfft, how would some fur make you stronger? That's ridiculous!"

#21 quickly threw a heavy punch at Goku which hit him directly in the chest. Goku did not even flinch. 21 threw massive amounts of punches and kicks at Goku, none having the slightest effect. He fired an barrage of beams – no effect either. Goku who had crossed his arms and closed his eyes during the process looked up at a 21 who seemed to had have lost his confidence, even though his body language he showed it in was very limited.

"Twenty-One, you went as far as killing people today to get me to show my true strength. Now that you have seen it do you still want to go on?"

21 didn't answer, he tried to throw another punch at Goku but before it could land he had received an elbow in his face. Next moment Goku was above him and kicked him violently down to the floor and stomped on his limp body once and went back to crossing his arms and look down on him with pity.

"We can do this the easy way – you jump off the stage and lose the match, or we can do it the hard way – I beat the living crap out of you until you are in no state of fighting anymore. It's your choice."

21 slowly rose up. The two attacks he had taken had hurt him clearly. Goku was way beyond his own league. He had gone from being the one toying to being toyed. This was humiliation, was his perfectness not enough?

"Well, what's it gonna be? If you ain't replying I gonna go for the second option. You got five seconds to decide."

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds and five seconds. Goku slowly walked towards 21 who hadn't got up yet. Just before he was about to deliver a blow 21 soared high up in the air. Goku followed him slowly. 21 seemed to have formed two discs in his both hands.

"KIENZAN!"

One disc flew at Goku quickly and even right through him but with no effect whatsoever. Goku stopped in midair.

"You sure like copying other people's moves. Krillin came up with that, Furiza stole it from him and Cell got it from Krillin. Or Furiza I don't know for sure."

"Furiza I think it was."

Goku's eyes widened. There was no way it could be true, no possible explanation that would make sense, no way. It couldn't be, they had all seen him die.

"Cell!"

21 slowly took off whole his robe. There was no question about it. Cell was indeed hovering above Goku in the air, identical to the Cell he had fought all those years ago at the Cell Games, identical to the one Gohan had killed that same day.

"Goku, I'd watch out if I were you."

Goku still stunned about Cell's unveiling did not notice that the second disc approaching him from behind. In the last second he turned around and tried to quickly dodge it. He quickly got up after what he thought was a successful maneuver from his side though he had this strange feeling that he was losing power. Cell was laughing triumphantly at him.

"Take a look at your tail Goku!"

Goku quickly grabbed his own tail but couldn't find it. He felt his bum and the hole where the tail was and could only feel a very small tail that could easily fit in his palm was all that remained. But that was not all of it. He could see the red fur disappearing, how his hair grew back to its original size and how his power slipped away. He had lost his transformation and all the power that came with it. Cell stopped laughing and the next second Goku took a blow to his stomach so hard that he couldn't feel how he smashed down to the ground next to the stage. He could hear the Announcer literally shouting in his microphone but he was very dizzy and couldn't catch anything of what he said.

Meanwhile in one of the VIP rooms, booked by a rich businessman the door knocked. One of the bodyguards to the man went to open the door. A very tall man stood in the door opening. He had long black hair, wore blue jeans and a dark blue shirt of sorts. A red scarf covered his neck and a golden belt with the letters RR was strapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry but this is a private ro-"

The bodyguard fell down to the ground with a large hole in his chest. Next the hole room was covered in an inferno as the strange man blew it up with no effort at all. Five bodies had been incinerated in the process and a dozen of people who had seats below the room had been crushed by falling debris from the explosion. Panic spread through the arena like the wind as people ran towards the exits. The tall man was just about to turn around and go back into the hallway where he had come from but someone stood in his way. A dark haired man wearing glasses and a green jacket.

**END OF 29th TENKAICHI BUDOKAI SAGA**


	38. The Perfect Androids

**SUPER 17 SAGA**

Chaos quickly overtook the arena. But the chaos had just begun as another explosion destroyed another part of it. Thousands of people in the audience quickly tried to escape. High up in the air were Cell still hovering, not taking much notice of what was going on below him. He had beaten the strongest warrior in the universe, what more could he accomplish? While he had not beaten him directly he had rid him of a vast majority of his power and knocked him out which according to the tournament rules meant he had won. Whoever won the next match would stand no chance against him, he didn't even need to fight to prove that to himself, in his mind he was the winner and that was what mattered to _him_. Another large explosion went off below him but he ignored it. He was more interested in what was causing them, it surely wasn't any of the Z-Fighters as they would have no intention to do any manslaughter of the kind going on below. Suddenly he felt how something touched him in the back, or punching him but it's power was far below his. He slowly turned around and saw how a short man with grey hair and a mustache wearing a suit was punching him and by the looks of it he was very angry.

"What have you done to my wife?! YOU MONSTER!"

The man kept throwing punches at Cell. Cell easily stopped one of his punches and kept the man's arm in place preventing him from attacking again.

"Take it easy old man. Whatever your issue is I am sure we can sort it out."

"YOU TOOK 18!! YOU TOOK MY WIFE!!"

The man was almost boiling over with rage, as he had held it inside him for a long while and was letting it all out at once.

"Oh you mean Android #18. She's part of me now, fulfilling her only purpose in life – making me complete."

The man broke through from Cell's grip of his hand and began to punch Cell again, not that it had any effect but Cell thought it would be good to let his rage out, he seemed to need it. After all it wasn't his fault that 18 had to be a part of him, she was designed that way. Cell decided to move down to where the fighting was going on and look up whom was causing all the havoc.

Gohan avoided the blast 17 sent at him with slight ease. This couldn't be the same Android #17 that had roamed the world for years. He had changed and not only had he undergone large changes on the outside but someone had definitely changed him on the inside as well – both mentally and physically. Gohan had no problems keeping up with him though, his punches barely hurt him and he could probably finish him off in seconds if he intended to. But Gohan didn't intend to do that, perhaps 17 could be saved. 17 threw another blast and Gohan got hit directly in the chest and flew back a few meters and fell down on debris from one of the explosions. Gohan could see a few corpses around him and how a few civilians were still evacuating the arena. Gohan quickly got up and into the air again and flew out on the large grassy area that surrounded the small stage in the middle. He lured 17 out there and quickly he also saw how the rest of the Z-Fighters joined him; Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Goten and Trunks. They all rounded up behind him and suddenly 17 stopped in midair in front of the 6 of them. He however did not look very afraid of them as Gohan started speaking.

"Give up 17. Not only do we outnumber you but we could all individually beat you up. You got no chance, stop this madness now!"

17 smirked at them and pulled his hands through his hair. And in a very arrogant and ignorant tone he replied.

"Why?"

"Why are you doing this 17? This isn't you; the 17 we know would never do this."

"You never knew me to begin with."

17 stretched his right arm out and with his left he slowly took his right hand off. It looked as if there was a large amount of holes where his hand had been and they were all starting to glow yellow and spin around fast. And like a minigun 17 started firing a huge onslaught of ki bullets at the group of 6 who quickly spread out. 17 frantically shot at the Z-, any bullet that missed them caused an explosion somewhere in the arena effectively leaving parts of it in ruins. Whenever they tried to approach him he quickly focused on them and they had to abort their charge. 17's attack was flawless since it was basically impossible to avoid it if he focused on you. However almost instinctively the fighters rounded up and charged him from all directions. 17 quickly put his hand back on and just a moment before he was about to get hit by the 6 of them he put up a barrier effectively preventing him from getting hurt. Suddenly another person joined the party; Cell.

"So, what are you doing here 17. I thought the Doctor said he wasn't going to let you here today."

"That imbecile calling himself a Doctor sent me here. To kill you Cell and take as many lives with me as possible. However I decided that the Doctor was of no use to me so I killed him and destroyed his ship. You see I don't like having anyone bossing me around, I might follow their orders and get their bidding done but I ain't gonna be someone's henchman!"

"So did Myuu really think you could stand a chance against me? Why would he think that? He knew how powerful I was, he helped me get stronger and take me beyond perfect."

"Because, while your design might have been considered perfect all those years ago Cell, you are now outdated. I am the perfect Android now. I am Super 17."

Cell looked strangely at 17 as he made his announcement. It couldn't be possible that he was stronger? He had seen his minigun like attack, the only powerful part of it was that it's hard to avoid. Could he be having more aces up his sleeves? However Piccolo interrupted his thoughts.

"So you two are not in league with each other?"

17 shook his head and crossed his arms as he kept smirking at them, seemingly very confident in his own ability. Cell responded:

"No we are not. I came and signed up here at the tournament at my own will to win which I did. But then "Super" 17 here showed up."

"…and Cell you're fighting me now!"

17 looked as if he was ready and eager for some fighting but Cell looked questioning at him as if he had no intentions at all at fighting him.

"No I'm not 17. I have no desire in fighting you. Look down there, that's Goku. The strongest fighter in the universe and I defeated him while he was at his maximum. Would you want the same fate as him?"

"Coward! You're just afraid that I'll take your place as the perfect Android. Just because you beat Goku you're so full of yourself if you don't dare fighting me."

"No because I believe you are not worth my time "Super" 17. I am Perfect and you are not but if you can convince me that you are worthy of going one-on-one with me then I will fight you. For instance if you can beat all 6 here at the same time then I'll fight you."

17 looked furiously at Cell and then back at the Z-Fighters. The numbers were against him but he was confident that he would make it if he just could get them to do what he wanted.

Meanwhile, down on the ground Goku had slowly recovered and got up. His stomach still ached where he had taken the blow from Cell. He felt after his tail to see if it had magically grown back but it hadn't. He took a look around him and saw the whole arena in ruins. Right next to him he could see the body of Mr. Satan. He had been crushed by some of the debris and he was not moving. Slowly Goku got up and with a bit of effort he managed to stand straight. He spotted the Z-Fighters with the two Androids up in the air, possibly shouting at each other by looking at their movement but he couldn't tell. He only had one thing in mind. Stopping Cell and he would need Vegeta's help for that. But he had no idea where Vegeta had gone and couldn't sense him. Perhaps he had went back to West City. He had no time to lose, without informing the others he quickly leapt up into the air and as fast as he could he flew straight to the northwest.

After 10 minutes Goku could see West City and the distance and seconds later he landed outside Capsule Corp. He quickly ran through the whole building which seemed very empty after Bulma's parents had been put in a home a few years ago and was now only inhabited by Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra. After not finding Vegeta in any of the rooms except for the locked bathroom Goku decided to knock on it.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Vegeta, we need your help, you see #21 turned out to be… AND OH MY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"I cut it shorter. To think I would have to lose a match against the Namek cause I have more hair than him. Now what did you want Kakarot?"

"Well, as you see. This #21 guy was actually Cell in disguise. Now we have no idea how he has come back to our time but we might find out later but he is much stronger this time around, perhaps even too strong for Gohan and Gotenks."

"Pfft, why don't you just transform to your new form and beat him that way, I'm sure you can beat him like that."

"Ya, well but you see…"

Goku turned around and showed him his tail.

"Cell kind of caught me off guard and cut it off."

"So, what do you need me for? Both Gohan, Gotenks and apparently the Namek is stronger than me. What good am I?"

"We need to fu-"

"I'm not fusing with you Kakarot if that is what you are hoping. I am not sinking as low that I'll do that dance. You'll have to convince me that if we don't fuse the world will come to an end and so far I am not convinced."

"Ah but come on! I promise it'll just take a few minutes and it'll be over!"

"No means no Kakarot. It's gonna take more than just pleading to get me to fuse. I do however agree that we should fly over to the arena and look at what is going on."


	39. Two to Go

17 could see how Cell flied up in the air again and now he scanned his 6 opponents. First off there was Tienshinan and Krillin. He could easily beat them in his current state with little effort. Then there was Goten and Trunks, both at about the same level of power but both weaker than him so they should easily be taken care of as well. Then there was Piccolo. According to the data and recent information provided by Cell he would be on the same level as him so he could be a problem. Then finally there was Gohan who he would have no chance of taking out in his current state. This would both be challenging and fun. 17 pulled his hands through his hair again and shook his head. It was time to get started.

17 quickly dashed towards Krillin who tried to guard himself from the punch but was still sent flying in the air and crashed into the other side of the arena. 17 now turned around and saw how Goten and Trunks had gone Super Saiyan and were approaching him swiftly. Both of them tried to get through 17's defense but 17 just kept blocking and evading their attacks. Suddenly from behind 17 could feel how he got hit by two punches and quickly turned around and saw how Tien and Piccolo had simultaneously attacked him and both Goten and Trunks took the opportunity to assault him as well. Instinctively he put up another barrier, this one being made out of red energy mainly for protecting him from attacks from all directions. However the negative aspect of it was of course that he could only hold it up for a limited period of time and it also immobilized him. He kept the barrier up for now.

"You got some guts attacking me four on one! But if that's how you WANT it!"

17 quickly took down the barrier and turned around to charge Tien. It only took a small amount of blows and Tien was down on the ground and after that it was time. It had gone so fast none of the others had had the time to notice or react to the barrier going down. 17 looked at Piccolo to the side of him and gave him a grand smile. His voice went back to his usual calm tone.

"Piccolo, how about we finish the fight we never finished all those years ago?"

Piccolo nodded at 17 and quickly turned his attention to Goten and Trunks.

"You two stay out of this, go check on Krillin and Tien."

"Sure you'll be fine Piccolo?"

"Yes Trunks, don't worry about me. "

Piccolo slowly took of his robe and turban and threw them down on the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground. 17 kept smirking at him as he clenched his fists and got ready to fight. Piccolo made the first move and charged towards 17. The punch Piccolo threw at 17 missed greatly. 17 took the opportunity to grab Piccolo by the neck and brutally pound him senseless by repeatedly kneeing him in the chest. Piccolo cried out in pain and spat out blood each time he got kneed. 17 took the opportunity to detach his right hand again. He now held Piccolo by his antennas and held him in height with his face. Piccolo was heavily beaten, blood dripping down his mouth and down the chest. With a grin 17 threw up his left hand in the air and putted his arm-cannon towards Piccolo's stomach. The cannon started firing, each bullet penetrating the stomach and leaving a small hole in it. He could hear how Piccolo's screams barely over the loud noise from the machine gun like arm-cannon. 17 skillfully caught the left hand as it passed him in the air. To finish it off he let go of Piccolo and hammered him down to the ground with both hands. He saw how Piccolo smashed into the ground and left a small crater after him. 17 quickly stretched out both his arms and a white ball with plenty of darkness and red lightning.

"SHOCKING DEATH BALL!"

The ball was of considerable size, though not huge it was enough to finish Piccolo off but just as it was about to hit him Gohan got in the way and blocked it. A large explosion erupted and left whole the stadium and a blinding white light. Moments later the ruins of the arena was gone and where solid ground had been moments earlier now only remained a few cliffs and debris floating in the water. Gohan had managed to save Piccolo from falling down and both Krillin and Tien were safe. Gohan ascended up to 17's level with Piccolo over his shoulder.

"You gonna pay for this 17. You are going to pay for this dearly."

17 again shook his head and pulled his hands through the hair and smirked at Gohan. Gohan flew off with Piccolo to Tien and Krillin.

"Tien, you and Krillin take Piccolo out of here, just go somewhere safe. I don't think you want to be here from now on."

Gohan watched as both of them flew away with Piccolo. Goten and Trunks were still around and so was Cell up in the sky carefully watching their fight. Gohan then turned his attention to 17 again.

"Well, 17. You got three down and two to go but we can assure you that you won't live to see any of us go down."

"Two to go? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly a bright flash blinded 17 and as it dimmed out there stood a single person wearing a blue vest and white pants. His hair was black and purple and seemed to have characteristics of both Goten and Trunks.

"Introducing, Gotenks; the fusion of Goten and Trunks and on par with me in strength. If you thought it would be easy you are in for one hell of a ride."

"And if you think you being stronger than me was an advantage you are very sadly mistaken, Gohan. Come at with me all you got, don't hold back."

Gohan and Gotenks looked confused at each other but they thought that if 17 was in a rush to die they might as well get it started. Gohan threw off his suit jacket and took of his glasses as a flaming white-ish blue aura flamed around him. Gotenks too started powering up and soon a golden aura with sparks flying all over it covered him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. 17 glanced at them, though not grinning or smirking at them he still smiled. It was as if this would be too easy.

"Though, would you mind if we moved to a more suitable locale? At least where there is solid ground."

Meanwhile back in West City Goku and Vegeta still haven't left. Vegeta seemed to be very keen on replacing the clothes that had been torn apart when he had fought Piccolo. Goku was waiting outside of Capsule Corp and was getting anxious. It didn't seem like Vegeta to care so much about his own looks, specially seeing the circumstances. Another 5 minutes passed and finally Vegeta got out, wearing a black vest, with a tank top under it and some kind of leather pants.

"Wow Vegeta, since when did you start to dress like that?"

Vegeta grunted at Goku, giving a strange look at him and his almost completely ripped outfit.

"Don't you mind, Kakarot. Now let's go."

Goku stood up and put his fingers on his forehead as Vegeta put his hand on his shoulder. However several seconds passed and nothing happened.

"What's wrong Kakarot?"

"I don' know… I could sense them just a few minutes ago but, I can't sense any of them right now. Maybe they've moved, or maybe it's all over?"

"Well I told you Gohan or Gotenks could probably take him out and I'm sure that's what they did!"

"Perhaps you are right Vegeta, but I still think we should check. Perhaps we can sense them later on. We should go back to the arena and see if they are still there."

And both Goku and Vegeta dashed into air, covering the several miles long trip in just one minute. They were now above the ocean but there was no large island with an arena around to be found. They scanned the area for several minutes until they spotted the cliffs that had debris floating around it.

"You think they destroyed it Vegeta?"

"Well aren't you the clever one, of course someone destroyed it!"

"…and perhaps they moved to fight somewhere else, I am sure both of them would prefer that."

"Well, we'll find them sooner or later but come on we have to find them."

And with that said both Goku and Vegeta sped up and flew to the north east. However unfortunate for them 17 had led both Gohan and Gotenks to a island in the west where they prepared to start their fight.


	40. Electric Hellsphere

17 descended down to the ground and watched as Gohan and Gotenks did so as well. High up in the air he could still see Cell who was watching them carefully. He putted his attention back to the two Saiyans. He gave them a maniacal smile. Slowly he stretched his arms out. Two white ki balls surrounded by red sparks and dark energy emitted from both the hands and they slowly grew bigger. They looked like two miniature attacks of the Shocking Death Ball he had used just minutes ago. Gohan and Gotenks both instinctively activated their auras and entered their combat stances. 17 however did not seem to aim the two balls, he just kept charging them. Almost a minute passed without the balls getting any bigger until 17 shouted.

"Electric Hellsphere!"

Suddenly the two balls got absorbed by 17. With a rapid move the energy went out from him like a large explosion and covered the whole island which was almost a kilometer long. But where the flames from an explosion would have died the flames from the Hellsphere seemed to remain around the aura. It effectively shielded them from the outside world. 17 retook a normal position and crossed his arms. His voice sounded like it was full of confidence.

"Whatever happens in this dome stays in the dome. Nothing can enter or leave it. Only way to remove it is if I manually remove it or you destroy me."

"Well, that wouldn't be too hard would it?"

"Gohan, within this dome my true powers show. You haven't seen _anything _yet! Let me explain the advantages of the Electric Hellsphere!"

17 let out a loud laughter that echoed through the whole dome. He pointed at Gotenks.

"You! Look at where the lightning in your aura is heading!"

Gohan and Gotenks followed how the lightning from the aura went straight up into the sky and seemingly got absorbed by the dome.

"Any and I mean _any _energy you produce is absorbed by the dome. And that energy goes straight to **me**. Just by raising your power-levels you are actually making me stronger! In just a few minutes I'll be stronger than both of you! Now any questions?"

"Does it drain our energy or just absorb it?"

"If it makes you glad to know; it absorbs it, your power will remain the same. But it won't matter as you'll be dead in a few minutes."

17 made a welcoming gesture at the two Saiyans.

"Well, come at me now

Meanwhile on the other side of the world Goku and Vegeta were still heading in the wrong direction and moved away from the island where the action was going on until Vegeta suddenly stopped in midair.

"Kakarot, do you feel that?"

"I'm not sure… Oh wait now I do, it must be Gohan and Gotenks! Let's head there!"

Goku made a quick turn and dashed towards the horizon.

"Kakarot…"

Goku made another U-Turn and flew back to Vegeta.

"Oh sorry, forgot."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder as Goku putted his fingers on the forehead. Several moments passed and again nothing happened.

"Stop fooling around Kakarot! Do it already."

"I'm sorry, but I can't sense them…"

Vegeta tried sensing them as well for a few moments.

"They're gone… Well, let's head in that direction!"

"Right!"

And again Goku and Vegeta dashed in the direction where they had just felt their son's moments ago.

17 got kicked around on the ground by Gotenks and from above Gohan landed directly on his chest with both his feet sending him down in the ground. 17 slowly got up. Seconds had passed and he was already on the losing edge. He quickly dodged a punch Gotenks threw at his face but failed to dodge the one Gohan threw at his back. He got sent flying straight into a tree which instantly cracked in half as he crashed into it. 17 quickly tore off his right hand and started firing a massive amount of ki bullets. He was however blind firing and just as soon as he had started firing it he found how one of the Saiyans had grabbed him in his hair and how he was lifting from the ground and up into the air. They however stopped in midair and just in front of him he could see how Gotenks hovered in the air. Slowly he was cupping his hands together and pulled them back to his right hip.

"KA-ME-"

This could be the end for 17 if he didn't do anything. He could see how a large blue ball of energy started to form in Gotenks hands. If he didn't come up with anything, all his plans for world domination and all the things Dr. Gero wanted him to accomplish would all go up in smoke.

"KA-ME-HA!!!"

The massive wave of energy flew at 17. He could feel how Gohan was letting go of him and moving out of the way from the wave. 17 instinctively stretched his arms out in front of him and literally stopped the wave from moving any further. He quickly used up some of his spare power in order to restore the hand he had thrown away with an equally functional one. He let out a scream as the wave exploded and both it and 17 vanished in a bright flash. Moments later the flash was dying out.

"Gohan! Do you think it did it?"

"No, the dome is still up and according to him it only vanishes if he is destroyed."

And correctly as soon as the flash died out they could still see 17 hovering in the air with both his arms stretched out. However it would appear as if he had grown a very large amount of muscles in the few seconds that had passed. Sparks were gently flowing around his body but no aura was present. Suddenly he started to pump up. It was as if a lightning storm surrounded him and within seconds all the bulky muscles that had been there moments ago had been restored to their normal state. He cackled at Gotenks and Gohan who confusedly looked at him.

"Thanks for the power-up boys!"

Then it struck them. 17 had absorbed the attack, and with him passively getting stronger by the minute; him getting a major jump in power wasn't what they needed right now. 17 was laughing loudly at them.

"I think you just sealed your fate with that move! If you hadn't let me go this wouldn't have happened! How do we feel about this Gohan!?"

Gohan stood there in some sort of shock, realizing the fatal mistake he had just done. He gave Gotenks a panicked look who almost looked as afraid as he did as 17 now quickly flew towards them.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta are closing in on the location where the others are fighting. As they closely are approaching the dome they can see how the sky above it has turned dark and how the water below the island has vanished and how the dome is seemingly hovering above the ocean.

"What the…?!"

They decided to head closer to the dome and take a quick look at it. As Goku touched it with his bare hands he got a powerful electric shock and quickly pulled his hand back. He turned around and looked at Vegeta.

"You think they are inside?"

"Well where else do you think they would be?"

"But what is this thing? And who made it?"

"I'd assume Cell did it but I can't see why. Gohan and Gotenks is stronger than him so why would he lock himself inside this thing?"

"But what if we could get through it?"

"Sure, go ahead and try as you like."

And Goku dashed towards the dome with very little result except electrocuting himself. He flew back to Vegeta.

"Stand back Kakarot and let me handle this."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan quickly and stretched his arm out and aimed his palm towards the dome.

"BIG BANG ATTACK"

The attack caused a small explosion but other than that it seemingly had no effect whatsoever. Vegeta went back to his base form again.

"Hey Vegeta, what if we fused and atta-"

"NO KAKAROT!"

"Geez, sorry for asking…"

Back inside the dome 17 suddenly stopped his rush against Gohan and Gotenks. His muscles had suddenly grown bulky again. He repeated the same process again of pumping up. The two Saiyans were confused, they hadn't fired anything at him, nor had they seen anything getting fired at him and Cell who was still in the sky above them didn't seem to have done anything either. A small burst of lightning surrounded 17 again and his muscles had turned back to normal.

"I guess I forgot to tell you but the dome is absorbing all energy from the outside as well. I guess someone here is trying to get in. However I'll deal with whoever is on the outside as soon as I am finished with you. And him…"

17 turned around and looked at Cell who had remained up in the air with his arms crossed, carefully following the battle from above. If he was nervous he certainly wasn't showing it. 17 turned his attention back to the two Saiyans. He started to charge towards them again as he shouted:

"And now, you two will DIE"


	41. Incineration

"So, do we have any more ideas on how to get inside this thing?"

"Beats me, Vegeta. Maybe there is some door somewhere that we can't see!"

Goku took another round all around the dome with seemingly no results but getting electrocuted again. He flew back up to Vegeta.

"Maybe it's better to just wait and see what happens?"

Vegeta shrugged as they both turned their attentions to the dome. Slowly it started raining and each raindrop hitting the dome vanished with a small spark.

17 had his eyes on Gotenks who from his readings were the weaker of him and Gohan. If he could just get close then he could drain his power. However he had not much time to react as all of a sudden he found himself being punched by Gohan in the stomach. Gohan was the problem in this situation, it would take long to passively absorb enough power to overpower him but if he could get close to Gotenks that wouldn't be a problem. He slowly leaned himself up and made another charge towards Gotenks but Gohan got in his way again.

"What's the matter 17? Afraid to fight me?"

17 replied with a punch that Gohan dodged with ease. With 17's guard open he had to within a second eat a dozen of punches, elbows, knees and kicks until he lost count on by how much different body parts Gohan used to hurt him. Next he could feel how he got hit by two elbows at the same time in both the back and his chest. And not only once but the both Saiyans never seemed to stop elbowing him. He was being smashed to pieces and quickly he activated the energy shield around him again. He saw how the two of them had to move away from him but he had bigger issues than that. Gotenks all of a sudden let out a huge burst of power as his hair grew far down his back and Gohan also raised his power level.

"Give up 17! You'll only kill yourself by going on like this. If you give yourself up we can help you, we can make you normal again…"

Gohan's odd suggestion wasn't what 17 had expected. No he would not go through with it, this was what he wanted. He was programmed to follow the will of Dr. Gero. The odds were not on his side though, the absorbing process was going too slow and the energy he had gained wasn't enough to take out Gohan and probably not Gotenks now that he had powered up even further. The beating he had taken had taken away some of his power and the barrier between him and the two Saiyans wouldn't hold forever.

"Never!"

Suddenly the barrier disappeared. 17 stood there exposed for a few seconds. Sweat ran down his face and he was panting slightly but he was by no means going down any time soon. He slowly clenched both his fists and bent down. The ground beneath him started shaking violently and rocks flew up in the air and cracked as they hit the roof of the dome up in the sky. 17's muscles became bulkier to the point that it got ridiculous, similar to how Trunks had pumped up his muscles when he fought Cell before the Cell Games. The whole island started to fall apart, palms and large boulders fell into the bottom of the dome and Gohan and Gotenks had to take flight. Lightning started to surround 17 until it became so violent that he was almost permanently surrounded by it. His screams echoed through the dome.

"Hey Vegeta, something must be happening in there. "

"Hmmmpf."

From above the dome it seemingly started to shrink. A lightning storm also seemed to be directed at it.

"Is it… shrinking?"

"Seems so. Something is definitely going on in there."

Inside the dome it was almost as if it was filled with lightning and it all headed for one point; 17. His screams still echoed through the whole dome. And suddenly it all stopped. The lightning around 17 went from violent to gentle sparks dancing around him. Gohan and Gotenks who had shielded themselves from the storm taking place inside looked up. 17 looked as if he had returned to normal again. 17 eyed both the Saiyans up and down but Cell was nowhere to be seen.

"CELL! SHOW YOURSELF, DON'T YOU BACK OUT NOW THAT I AM SO CLOSE TO ACHIEVING YOUR GOALS"

No response. 17's rage was showing as he shouted but he quickly got back to normal. He turned his attention to Gohan. His voice was calm but had hints of confidence.

"Well Saiyans. You fought well but it ends here. You can't escape this attack. You'll go down with the dome while I will live."

17 let out a maniacal laughter. It all went in slow motion as he saw how Gohan started to charge at him. As he slowly turned around he could see Gotenks doing the same. In a slow motion 17 crouched together and suddenly the gentle sparks turned into a violent lightning storm. Then 17 started glowing white. A blinding light similar to Solar Flare emitted from him covering the whole dome. Seconds later the light turned into flames. Lightning struck through the flames and the whole dome became an inferno. Gohan and Gotenks were trapped. They had nowhere to run and no way to protect themselves. Flames covered them and lightning struck them. Their screams echoed through the whole dome as it kept shrinking.

"Whatever is happening in there can't be good. Arrgh I wish we could do something "

"Do you feel it Kakarot? It feels quite a lot warmer. The dome is getting warmer"

And correctly all of a sudden the dome below them started to go from the previous dark, white and red color to a fiery red. The dome seemed to keep shrinking by the second. And all of a sudden a bright white light seemed to penetrate through it which followed by an enormous shockwave sending both Goku and Vegeta drifting away in the air. As the shockwave died out and they got control of themselves again the dome was gone. All that remained was a single man hovering in the air where the dome had once been. The downpour became more violent and a storm was brewing. Goku and Vegeta gave each other a quick look and then headed down towards the man. It wasn't Gotenks or Gohan, he was tall, had black long hair and was wearing jeans, a black shirt a red scarf and a golden belt which had the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army. Goku was the first to speak.

"Who are you? Where are Gotenks and Gohan? And where's Cell?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where Cell is, _Goku_. Your sons however…"

17 laughed out loudly for himself.

"Their power is part of _me_! But their bodies were incinerated with the dome!"

Goku clenched his fist and he noted how Vegeta did the same. How could this have happened? How strong was this man and who was he?

"The flames consumed them while the lightning storm drained them of their power. They were dead the moment the Electric Hellsphere surrounded them. Now if you excuse me I need to find Cell."

The man was just about to head off as both Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and flew in front of him. Vegeta was the one to speak now.

"Now listen whoever you are, if you think that you can kill our sons and **NOT** pay for it you'll be very disappointed!"

The man didn't say anything but just stared both Goku and Vegeta down while he smiled at them.

"Hey… Aren't you Android 17? But you look so different…"

"It's Super Android 17; Super 17 for short. And if you plan to try to stop me with your insignificant power you'll end up like your sons."

There was no way for Goku or Vegeta to judge how strong 17 was. Androids didn't emit any power-levels to be sensed and that's what made them so unpredictable but if what he said was true then if he had absorbed both Gotenks _and _Gohan's power then they had no chance of keeping up. All of a sudden Goku felt how Vegeta made a rush towards 17 and before Goku could tell him to stop Vegeta had already received a heavy punch in the gut and had been sent flying up in the air.

"Vegeta, we have to fuse! Trust me! He's way stronger than both of us!"

Vegeta looked angrily at 17. He didn't want it to come down to this but the options they had if they wanted to defeat him was slim. He turned his attention to Goku.

"You win Kakarot."

"Yes! All Right! Way to go Vegeta! Do you know how to do it?"

"No I don't"

Goku's smile and cheerfulness died away within a second.

"What? Oh come on you must have seen Goten and Trunks doing it when you were in hell. "

"I watched them do it once but I didn't like watching my only son doing some gay dance that's completely unfit for a Saiyan. "

"Oh… But you know how the dance goes right?"

"Vaguely, but you'll have to teach me it."

"All right! Well to start with…"

"Kakarot, where did 17 go?"

"Wait what?"

And correctly, 17 was nowhere to be found, he must had took off while the two of them were talking.

"He's clever, gotta give him that."

"Well, gives us time to practice doesn't it?"

"17 seemed to be mainly interested in finding Cell, I don't think he would go out destroying and killing just yet. Now Kakarot we don't have much time so start showing me."


	42. Super 17's Desparation

"So just let me get this straight Kakarot; first of all I have to bend my knees like this..."

"Yup!"

"And move my arms like this…"

"Yeah!"

"And take a few steps like this…"

"Looks good to me!"

"And finish it like this…"

"You got it!"

The rain was pouring down on them. They had moved to the first best spot they could find and had settled down on a small island in the middle of the ocean not far from where they had run into Super 17. After a few minutes of repetition and instructions Vegeta was now trying the dance for the first time. It could definitely be seen that he absolutely hated doing it and wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. 

"Well it looks good to me Vegeta. But remember that our power has to be on the same level and we have to be perfectly synchronized!"

"Yeah yeah can we just get over with it now? I'd rather not delay the fusion."

"All right, all right let's practice it a few times before performing it."

Meanwhile far, far away up in the northern parts of Planet Earth Cell was slowly flying across the mountains. He had just barely escaped the Electric Hellsphere thanks to him being connected to a Teleporting Device he and Dr. Myuu had arranged for him weeks ago; the same device he had used to escape Piccolo before he reached Perfection. He had recognized what Super 17 was about to do, he hadn't cared much for what Myuu had done to 17 but he mentioned how the Hellsphere worked and some of its major advantages including incinerating anything within the dome and draining it of its energy. The two Saiyans was surely dead by now and with 17 being far stronger than before Cell would have little chance to put up a fight. That meant that the best solution was to run away and stay hidden. 17 wouldn't be able to find him if he kept his power down and remained mobile – at least not for a long time. He'd reckon the mountains would be the best place to hide, hopefully in a cave. 

"All Right Vegeta, let's give it a shot!"

Vegeta just nodded at Goku as he took his distance from him. 

"So, we could probably do this at Super Saiyan 2, the increase in power should be enough to overpower 17 and we can always go to Super Saiyan 3 when we have fused."

And within an instant both of them had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Goku had to power down slightly to match Vegeta in power. The ground below them shook due to the power from both of them. They both bent their knees and started to sidewalk towards each other.

"FU-SION-"

Suddenly parts of the island started to crumble beneath Goku's feet and just as he was about their fingers were about to connect Goku sank down and accidentally instead of his finger connecting with Vegeta's he hit him in both the forehead and the eye.

"-HAAARGHH"

They both vanished in a bright white light. The island below them crumbled apart and the remainders sank down to the bottom of the ocean. Hovering above the ground was now a very skinny man. Lightning surrounded him as well as an enormous fiery aura. The water a good distance below him formed an enormous whirlpool and caused large waves all over the area. However the result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta was slowly sinking and was desperately trying to remain in the air. With lots of effort he managed to stay in the air and started to make it for the mainland. After a few minutes of struggling the skinny man sat down on the cliff, rain still violently pouring down as he awaited 25 minutes of waiting for the fusion to wear off. 

Further down the mainland Super 17 quickly covered lots of ground. The search for Cell had started but with no ki signal to pick up on he wasn't having very much success in his search. As far as he knew, the only way for Cell to have gotten out from the Hellsphere was via the use of a teleporter, he knew the location of the one Myuu had placed out and it was the only logical explanation as to how Cell had managed to escape. 17 decided to speed up and covered 100's of miles in a minute until he reached the mountain area in the north. Even though it was starting to darken outside he didn't need to utilize any of his scouting enhancements to spot the small disk. He quickly descended down to it and examined it. There were definitely some footprints in the mud in which where it lay and they were heading west. Quickly disposing of the disk with a small blast 17 took off again and headed in the direction where the footprints went off.

The minutes felt like hours but after what felt like an eternity of just sitting and waiting while the murder of their sons were roaming free the fusion finally wore off. The skinny Super Saiyan 2 split into and there stood Goku and Vegeta again.

"Watch my eye you fool!"

"Hey, sorry… I didn't know the island would fall apart! But guess what, did you feel the power we had? Man I can tell this fusion is going to be something great!"

Vegeta just nodded. He still couldn't understand why he was agreeing to do this dance. It was an insult to all he was standing for; after all ever since his father who presumably had passed away on Kuriza Planet #1 he was now the King of all Saiyans and yet he was reduced to doing the (in his eyes) most ridiculous and disgraceful dance there was. 

"Fine, let's do it again but on solid ground, I doubt this cliff will hold and better not take any chances."

Moments later the two of them stood next to each other. The ground was solid this time and the conditions looked a lot better. Suddenly the ground started shaking slightly though they had no problems remaining steady.

"Do you sense that Kakarot?"

"Must be 17, perhaps he is going mad cause he can't find Cell. We better hurry."

"Right."

The ground kept shaking below but they would have no problems to remain on their feet this time. Synchronized they bent down on their knees and stretched their arms out as they chanted in unison while moving towards each other.

Another explosion made parts of the cave fall in. Cell quickly moved out of it as the opening quickly was blocked by a large boulder. He quickly jumped down the mountain and took cover behind a large formation of rocks. From behind his cover he could see how Super 17 soared high up in the air quickly obliterating mountains with small Shocking Death Balls. It had a negative impact on the Earth from what he could tell as the ground below him shook violently and lava started to burst out of what didn't even remotely remind of volcanoes. Forests started to melt and nearby villages vanished in an instant and little did it help that the storm was bringing lightning and causing floods. Cell could see how 17 now had turned his attention to his direction and how another Death Ball came flying towards him. He quickly flew up in the air and tried to make a quick escape. He could very well hear how an enormous explosion took place behind him. But luck wasn't with him and he could hear 17 yelling at him in the distance.

"You're not getting away this time Cell!"

And correctly within seconds Cell had to brake in midair as 17 appeared in front of him. He crossed his arms and gave him a wide smirk. His voice was awfully calm and confident.

"Why are you running Cell? Didn't you promise me a fight if I killed the two Saiyans? Well here I am! Why don't you come and get me? Or aren't you as Perfect as you claim to be?"

Cell didn't respond. He showed no fear or any emotions at all.

"Well I take it you are ready then. I'll let you fight on the same conditions as the Saiyans – ELECTRIC HELLSP-"

17 were abruptly interrupted by a foot on the back of his head. Before he could turn around he got kicked again and again and a final kick sending him crashing down to the ground. He slowly got up, holding one of his hands against his head and saw how a man who reminded an awful lot of someone he thought was dead.

"Gotenks?"

The man had a violent aura surrounding him, making the ground below him crumble. Lightning surrounded it and 17's scanners went haywire. No it wasn't Gotenks, Gotenks had a blue vest, this one was black. And if he wasn't awfully wrong Gotenks had no bangs in his hair though his memory could have served him wrong. 

"Who are you?"

"I am Gogeta – the instrument of your destruction, 17."


	43. Enter Gogeta

Super 17 slowly got back up on his legs again. He scratched the back of his head which still hurt slightly after the heavy kicks he had received. He might be an Android but he was still partially human which meant that he could feel pain. He quickly eyed Gogeta up and down. He was surrounded by the largest aura he had ever seen and even though they stood 2 meters away from each other it embraced both of them. The ongoing storm became more violent and the volcanoes in the area started erupting. Gogeta however kept staring at 17 and didn't take note of the natural disasters taking place around him. He only had one thing in mind – revenge. 17 were just about to open his mouth but Gogeta interrupted him.

"Any last words before I destroy you?"

"Well now that you think it I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Suddenly Gogeta vanished but in an instant 17 felt how he received another heavy kick in his back. However he was more prepared for it this time and managed to avoid the following one. Gogeta quickly crossed both his arms in front of his head as his aura exploded in a small burst. 17 were sent flying back several meters but stopped midair due to an elbow hitting him on the back of his head. 17 couldn't tell how many hits followed before he hit the ground but it must have been around twenty or thirty. He slowly crawled up to the mud and spotted Gogeta in the middle of the air talking to Cell.

"Get out of here Cell, get away from here."

Cell did not argue about it and quickly flew away. 17 saw his chance while Gogeta was facing the opposite direction.

"ELECTRIC HELLSPHE-"

He felt how he got brutally kneed in the stomach and how Gogeta's face was just inches from his.

"I don't think so 17."

"Well think again!"

Surrounding them was now what looked like dark energy in a large globe. Gogeta slowly lowered his knee and allowed 17 to slowly recover.

"I'll give you a breather to tell me what this is, speak quickly!"

"Heh… It's an Electric Hellsphere – my playfield, once you enter it, no matter how strong you are… You will die and all your energy will be yours, just like I did with your friends…"

"I've heard too much and if you think this Sphere can stop me from killing you then you're a fool."

Gogeta's aura emerged again, bigger and more intensive than earlier. But instead of stopping there Gogeta clenched both his fists tightly as he unleashed more power. Mighty shockwaves crushed the ground below and 17 was sent backwards and had to struggle to remain in air. Over half a minute passed and when Gogeta finally was done then so was everything in the dome. There was nothing but the two of them there now. The both of them quickly took combat positions as they charged towards each other. Just as they were about to collide Gogeta started to flip backwards quickly kicking 17 on the chin. While still upside down he delivered a swift series of punches before twirling around in the air and kicking him again on the chin sending 17 flying rapidly crashing into one of the walls of the dome. Gogeta quickly intercepted him but the punch he threw missed him barely and went into the wall giving him a small electric shock so that he quickly had to pull it out. He slowly turned around and faced 17 who stared at him with a glimpse of fear in his face.

"What… What are you?!"

"Your destruction."

Gogeta quickly threw another punch at 17 who barely avoided it. 17 quickly stretched both of his arms out quickly forming a dark red ball.

"SHOCKING DEATH BALL!"

The Ball hit Gogeta directly but with no effect at all.

"Is that your best 17? Aren't you able to muster up more than this? Weren't you talking about how perfect you are? Yet two mortals are tearing you to pieces."

"SHUT UP!"

"You won't be hearing me in death 17. Your time has come, you have no chance of surviving this."

Gogeta stretched an open palm straight up into the air. A small prismatic looking globe was sending energy into the hand.

"What's that?!"

Energy from the globe was still being absorbed.

"I call it the Soul Punisher. Ever heard of a guy named Devilman? He had this technique called the Devilmite Beam, if the target had any evil thoughts at all within him he would explode. Well guess what this is the same thing, except that it would kill anyone instantly but the more foul and evil your Soul is, the more painful and powerful the impact. In your case 17 you'll most likely won't feel a thing."

Gogeta clenched his fist and grinned at 17 who looked petrified. Gogeta started a throwing motion.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVES YOU'VE TAKEN TODAY, DIE 17!"

The projectile that flew out of Gogeta's hand was so small and insignificant looking as it flew towards 17. On reflexes 17 put up an Energy Barrier right before impact but the Soul Punisher went right through it and hit him directly in the chest. The Barrier broke down just as fast as it had come up. 17 cried out in pain and held both his hands on his chest. He cried out in agony and a small explosion could be heard above all the screams. Lightning surrounded 17 and was sent flying into the dome as it absorbed the power being unleashed. The whole process took over a minute and suddenly the dome vanished and 17 fell down towards a large crater below. Gogeta slowly descended down to the ground where 17's body lied. Lightning still surrounded it and the main part of 17's human looks had been eliminated and now his cybernetic parts were exposed. Gogeta kneeled down to inspect him closer.

"Can you hear me 17? Are you still operational? Wouldn't have thought you'd survive Soul Punishment but it has put you in an even worse condition and disadvantage than earlier. Your dome is gone, you've lost your hull and well you probably have less chances of killing me now."

Then Gogeta saw it. On the left part of the chest was what looked like a rotten heart. Lots of wires were connected to it but it seemed as if the fuses had ignited and burned it. On a closer look blood were dripping all over the broken wires. There was no signs of that 17 had survived the Punishment. Gogeta reached for 17's eyes. They were filled with fear and desperation. Gogeta closed them slowly and started flying up in the sky again. What had he done? He had killed a man programmed to do what he had done. Behind all the complex programming and the evil actions was the real 17, the man with a love of motorbikes and cars and someone who would never hurt anyone without a reason. Gogeta had killed the good 17, the innocent 17 who had involuntary been dragged into all this. He hadn't even tried to save him. He thought he had seen that 17 the moments before the Soul Punishment hit him. Gogeta slowly turned around and started ascending up into the air again but stopped midair as the fusion dissolved. 30 minutes hadn't passed, at most 20 but he had consumed a lot of power so it was no surprise it broke too early.

"Goodbye 17…"

"Don't be such a crybaby Kakarot, he murdered our sons and I am sure he would have killed anything in his way if he had the chance. We gave him his own medicine so start feeling bad about it."

"Well, what do you suggest we do now? Can't stand here in the rain can we?"

They gazed over the landscape. Several volcanoes had had an eruption. There was large cracks in the ground and lava was flowing through it as well.

"Did 17 cause all this? No he couldn't have. It doesn't make sense."

"I know, but why is this happening?"

"How the hell should I know Kakarot?"

"Well, maybe we can meet up the others at the Lookout."

Vegeta nodded as they both made haste towards the Lookout. It took them just a few minutes to get from the North part of the world to travel to the Land of Korin. However they were met with no pleasant sight as they landed on the Lookout.

"What the hell has happened here? And what's that?!"

Goku quickly ran towards the building or what was left of it. It appeared as if only ruins remained of it. Several bodies could be seen at it and in the center was the Dragon Balls. But instead of glowing orange they were dark blue and were glowing black. No Dragon had been summoned but it looked as if the others had tried to summon him. But that was not the worst part. Around the balls lied Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Popo and Dende. They were all dead.

"No, NO! WHAT IS THIS?"

Vegeta quickly joined him and stared at the scene in shock.

"G…Go..ku-ku."

"Krillin!"

Krillin was still alive but only barely. Goku got down on his knees and lifted up his head.

"Krillin, what happened!"

"Goku… After what happened at the Arena… we decided to go back here and take care of Piccolo. Dende had uh… sent Popo to collect the Dragon Balls so that we could restore all the damage done today. But when he came back….. "

"KRILLIN! HANG ON!"

But Krillin didn't respond. Frustrated Goku carefully put him back on the ground. Vegeta knocked Goku on the back.

"We got company Kakarot."

Goku turned around and noticed how Cell landed right behind them. He slowly approached them as he started talking.

"Don't fear Goku and Vegeta. I have no intentions of fighting you but you should know that whole the Planet seems to be falling apart, even the parts where 17 didn't attack seems unstable. It's a natural disaster on a global scale and I just can't see what is causing it."

Goku gave a quick nod at Cell and then turned his attention back to the Dragon Balls who had now started glowing more intensive as sparks surrounded them. It looked as if they were slowly cracking.

"Goku, Vegeta! Hurry grab my hand, we have to get out of here!"

It was the Supreme Kai. He looked extremely frightened and was literally shouting at them. It looked as if his legs would fall apart any second. Cell (he assured he was on their side) and Vegeta was quick to grab his hand but Goku lingered. Suddenly all the balls but the one in the middle flew up in the air. The six balls (Goku noticed how the 1-star ball remained on the ground) started spinning around rapidly and suddenly merge with the ball on the ground. A bright white flash erupted from the ball and a loud cracking sound could be heard. A silhouette could be seen as the flash slowly died out. It appeared to be a tall creature, with white skin. Black spikes stuck out all over select places of the body.

"GOKU QUICKLY OR WE'LL ALL DIE!!"

Goku quickly turned around and grabbed Shin's hand and in an instant all of them found themselves at the Supreme Kai's Planet. Goku looked at Shin and said what they were all thinking.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

**END OF SUPER 17 SAGA**


	44. The Tails Tales

"Supreme Kai, what is going on at Earth? Why did the Dragon Balls crack and what was that coming out of them?"

The Supreme Kai was just about to open his mouth but the Old Supreme Kai and Kabito joined them. The Old Kai literally shouted at them.

"Because you people have to rely on the Dragon Balls for everything! They are supposed to be used once every hundred years but you fools have used them over a dozen times in less than 50 years!"

"Goku, Vegeta and uh… Cell. You might as well sit down because this is going to take some time to explain. Kabito will also heal you up why we explain what's going on."

The three of them all sat down on the grass as Kabito started to heal Vegeta up. The Old Kai had calmed down a bit but his voice was still angry as he kept explaining.

"Each time a wish is made a portion of Dark Energy is stored within the Dragon Balls. This only happens if the wish is made less than 100 years after the previous wish. Now you have made numerous wishes over the years and therefore the Dragon Balls were literally filled with Dark Energy just waiting to be unleashed. In the end the Dragon Balls will crack, causing damage to the Planet in form of natural disasters as the Evil Shenron is summoned."

"Evil Shenron?"

"The Source of the Dark Energy. Unlike the Shenron you know this one isn't forced to just grant wishes. He has his own will and…"

"He wants to destroy the whole Universe and kill us all like any other bad guy we've fought earlier?"

The Old Kai muttered something about "Disrespectful Saiyans" as Vegeta interrupted him but the Supreme Kai kept explaining.

"With his own will the Evil Shenron can grant himself any wish he want and isn't prohibited to just making a few wishes each year but can grant himself any wish once every six hours. He cannot grant wishes beyond his own power. We suspect that he will bring some of the strongest fighters in the Universe back from the dead in order to do his bidding. We fear that he wants to bring both Kuriza and Buu back to life and fight for his cause. His intention is to wipe out the whole Universe and the world of the Kai's. He basically wants to erase out everything from existence until he is the only one left."

"But why?"

"We don't know Goku. But there used to be 5 Universes but now there are only 4. How do you think the fifth got destroyed?"

"The same thing that is about to happen to us?"

"Exactly. An Emperor on a single planet wished for world domination and got it granted. He then collected the Dragon Balls each year for 10 years until the Evil Shenron was summoned from the Dark Energy and went on to eliminate the whole Universe. We have to do all in our might to prevent this from happening again and this time we are prepared."

"So how strong is this Shenron? Stronger than Kuriza?"

"We cannot tell exactly how strong he is but he surpasses Kuriza by far. We are lucky however that he can't wish for himself to be stronger. But there is more to it than that. He is just one of seven Dragons. Or more correctly he is their leader and the six others are his henchmen. He will assign one Dragon Ball to each one of them and in order to defeat him we have to bring all seven of them together and summon the normal Shenron. You see, defeating one of the minions will cleanse the Dragon Ball of all Dark Energy and restore it to its normal state."

"The irony."

Vegeta got up as he said that and started walking around. Cell remained standing and Goku who had just got fully restored, along with his clothes remained sitting.

"But Shin, I've lost my tail. And neither Vegeta and Cell could harm Kuriza even at their maximum."

"Well, we can't do anything for Cell but we got plans for Vegeta. And don't worry, your tail can be restored. After all I am the ruler of the Universes. Kabito, would you do the honors?"

"Of course my Lord. Goku, would you please stand up?"

Goku quickly got up as Kabito walked behind him.

"Now this is going to hurt a little…"

And all of a sudden Kabito grabbed Goku's tail and with brute force he literally attempted to pull out the little stump that remained. Goku cried out in pain as after all years without a tail he had forgotten to suppress the pain from having someone grab it. Goku lied on the ground on his chest with Kabito bending over him and with one foot on his back he kept trying to pull it out. It took five minutes, ten minutes and finally after over thirty minutes the tail seemed to pop out and was back at full length. Kabito clapped his hands and left the scene with Goku lying dizzy on the grass. The Supreme Kai went over to him.

"We should have warned you Goku. Us Kai's aren't known for having practical methods. At least this didn't take as long as unlocking Gohan's potential did."

Goku slowly got up and showed clear signs of being in pain.

"Yeah… I guess. But you could have warned me…"

The Supreme Kai laughed as he moved closer to Goku and whispered to him.

"Be glad you are not Vegeta. It might take hours to get his tail out."

"Huh?"

"Kabito is going to need to use some heavier tools for this. You really aren't supposed to force a tail out. It's meant to be done naturally but due to the circumstances we need you both to be able to fight at your maximum."

The Supreme Kai stopped whispering and started to walk towards a large tree where the others.

"Come Goku, we might have to send you away soon."

A minute later everyone but Kabito who were still gone getting the heavier tools rallied at the tree. The Old Kai were sitting down and gazing into a Crystal Ball. Both Vegeta and Cell seemingly stared at nothing. Goku and the Supreme Kai joined Old Kai at the Crystal Ball.

"Seen anything yet Old Kai?"

"No, he is still on the Lookout or whatever it is. He is just there standing still."

"So he isn't doing anything at all?"

"Not from what we can tell. He might be biding his time or just standing there because… well, feels like it?"

"Well that gives us time!"

As he said that Kabito joined them again. With him he had a gigantic pair of pliers.

"Ah Kabito, welcome back. Let's not waste any more time doing nothing. Now we have to see if Vegeta wants to do this the hard way. Goku, would you mind coming with us?"

The three of them went over to Vegeta, Kabito hiding the pliers behind his back. The Supreme Kai got the first word.

"Vegeta, do you remember how we said we had special plans for you too?"

Vegeta slowly turned around but didn't reply.

"Well… it involves making your powerlevel skyrocket and you'd be able to reach the same level as Goku."

"I'm listening."

"Then we would have to ask you to turn around and pull down your pants and underpants."

"…Why?"

"Because we have to literally force out your tail with brute force. Kabito here will do the honors."

Vegeta stood still for several seconds until he replied.

"Fine…"

Vegeta lied down on his stomach and pulled down his pants and exposed his butt. The Supreme Kai bent down and examined it carefully.

"Aha, there it is! Come look Kabito."

Both Kabito and Goku bent down as well and stared at the spot where Shin was pointing at.

"See that? It's a lump, but it is tiny. Can barely be seen but it's still there!"

"Ah yeah there! So tiny!"

Shin and Goku got out of the way and Kabito brought out the huge pliers and aimed them at the seemingly extremely small lump.

"Now Vegeta this is going to hurt quite a lot."

"Well thanks for the warnAAAAAIIIIIYARRGH OH KAMI S# FOR THE LOVE OF &½!"

Vegeta was almost rolling around in agony from the huge pliers piercing through his skin. Shin motioned Goku to follow him away from the scene and back towards the Old Kai.

"So Goku, while Vegeta gets his tail pulled out, which will probably take hours and hours. We won't have much to do than to just wait for the Evil Shenron to make his first move. I suggest you rest, you look like you might need it."


	45. Motives Revealed

Hours passed. Kabito wasn't making any progress on Vegeta's tail, Goku was fast asleep, Cell doing nothing and the Evil Shenron still hadn't made any move yet. Goku slowly woke up as Vegeta's screams became louder. He could hear how Kabito was talking to him.

"The lump is gone now and I can see a very tiny tail, we just need to pull it out now!"

"You gotta be f#½" kidding me RAIIIIYARRRGH ARRRGH SHHH ARRRRRRRRGH"

Goku got up and walked away from the scene, which looked more like it was torturing rather than helping Vegeta, and back to the Supreme Kai's and sat down next to them.

"So, anything happened while I've been sleeping?"

"Not from what we can tell Goku. Perhaps we won't notice if he grants himself wishes."

"Quiet you two, someone's approaching him!"

And correctly none less than two tall creatures appeared in front of the Evil Shenron. They looked identical apart from their colors, one of them was golden with a tone of red and the other had a more shiny light-blue color. Goku moved closer to the Crystal Ball in order to hear what they were saying. The golden creature was talking.

"…we've done as you've ordered us to Syn. Apart from civilians and other humans there isn't many survivors. The whole world is in ruins."

"And what did you discover Ice?"

"No signs of any significant power levels. A loose tap on the chest could kill their strongest."

The Evil Shenron named Syn turned around and walked away from the two tall winged creatures. He raised his arms in the air and shouted loudly. His white eyes suddenly turned red and then back to normal within a second. All of a sudden lightning struck down right next to him and a limp body crashed down to the ground next to him. The body looked awfully familiar as it was white and pale with brown parts all over the chest, shoulders and the head. Syn lowered his hand and held a Dragon Ball in it and fired it towards the body which instantly sprung to life. It slowly crawled up and arose slowly and faced Syn. Syn stared it down as if he had no respect at all for his new minion. Kuriza slowly bowed before Syn who nodded at him before turning around and walking away and towards the small ruins that once was the main building of the Lookout. With a blank and empty stare it was as if he knew he was being watched.

"Do you like what you see Supreme Kai? One day is what you'll get before I am sending out my minions to conquer and destroy everything in the whole Universe. And after that I'll come for you and the pathetic Other World."

Shin fell backwards with fear as Syn talked to him and slowly backed away from the Ball. Syn gave a small grin before turning away again. Goku stood up.

"Shin, is it possible for me to go somewhere and train for tomorrow?"

"Why… Yes Goku. We should be able to arrange that. How about you go to one of the smaller planets around here in the vicinity, use the first best one, they should all be empty…"

And with those words Goku jumped up in the air and flew away instantly.

"Where's Kakarot going?"

Shin turned around and saw how Vegeta and Kabito came walking towards him.

"Ah Vegeta, I see you got your tail back! Congratulations, I hope it wasn't too much of an issue to get it out."

"I wouldn't do it again, now explain where Kakarot went."

It took a minute for Shin to explain for Vegeta and Kabito what they had seen through the Crystal Ball.

"…then I guess I should go and train as…"

"No Vegeta, we need you to harness the power of the Oozaru like Goku have done, you might not get much time to get used to the form or any time for training at all before you need to fight off Syn's minions."

"Fine. Just tell me where I need to go."

"Kabito will help. We've already arranged a planet with a moon for you to undergo your transformation on."

Vegeta turned around and stared at Kabito.

"Well take me there!"

And so was Vegeta and Kabito gone from the Supreme Kai's planet as well however just as Shin was about to turn around as he noticed how Kabito had already returned.

"Well that was fast."

"Well we basically stared into moonlight on arrival and I don't want to be…"

"I understand Kabito. Let's just hope one day will be enough for him. Now how about…"

"May I interrupt Supreme Kai?"

Shin turned around and saw how Cell stood behind him. After thinking for a few moments he replied.

"Sure Cell, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if there was anything I could help with in this upcoming crisis. I assure you I am more on your side than on _their _side."

Shin gave him a confused look over what Cell just had said. There was no guarantee that he was on the good side after seeing what he had done at the Tenkaichi Budokai but he didn't seem to be that evil by nature.

"We'll see. There are six minions in total and Goku and Vegeta can't fight all of them at once so we might need all help we can get if we want to go out victorious from this crisis."

"I see. I'll be ready tomorrow just in case."

Cell turned around and walked away from them towards a tree where he sat down. Shin and Kabito went back to the Old Kai who was still gazing into the Crystal Ball observing Syn's actions carefully. Shin sat down next to Old Kai.

"Has anything happened while I've been gone?"

"Not really. Kuriza seems to have recovered from his resurrection but neither of Syn or the two others have done anything worth mentioning while you've been gone."

The hours passed. Goku went through intense training as Super Saiyan 2 and Vegeta was wrecking havoc on a deserted planet as a Golden Oozaru with no signs of stopping or mastering the form. And then the time came as roughly a day had passed after Syn made his announcement. Shin, Kabito and Old Kai watched as Syn made another announcement. In the past hours he had revived Majin Buu but however this time he was in a smaller state which reminded of a child. According to Shin this wasn't very good news at all but they would possibly manage anyway.

"As you can see Supreme Kai one day has passed since we last spoke. My minions will now scatter across the Universe and destroy every planet they happen to stumble upon. In the end you will be forced to send someone to do your bidding and protect the Universe because I am sure you yourself won't do it!"

Syn let out a maniacal cackle and then turned his attention away. Shin stood up and walked around nervously.

"This isn't good, Vegeta still hasn't recovered yet and Goku hasn't returned yet…"

"I'm here"

Goku landed softly on the grass next to Shin. He was slightly bruised and his clothes were partially torn apart.

"I can see your training went good!"

"Well, I did the best I could with the little time given. How's Vegeta?"

"He hasn't returned yet. But the important thing is that at least you are here."

"My lord, Majin Buu is moving out and landing on the planet currently known as Kuriza Planet #32. It's a large wasteland with nothing remarkable on it except a large mountain chain almost covering the whole planet."

"Thanks for the input Kabito. Are you ready to go Goku?"

Goku nodded and clenched his fists. Even though he saw the seriousness in the situation he was looking forward to some good old fighting. Kabito motioned for him to grab his hand and seconds later they were both standing on a grassy field with nothing but a large mountain in sight.

"You didn't exaggerate when you said this was a wasteland!"

"Good luck Goku."

Kabito teleported away and now left Goku alone.

"Wish he wouldn't take it all too serious…"

However Goku didn't have time to finish his sentence before he felt the familiar presence of Majin Buu who was flying up in the air. He looked a lot like a child – a psychopathic one though as he was cackling loudly. Goku saw as he raised one of his arms in the air and started to form what looked like a Death Ball. Not late to act Goku himself instantly transmitted behind him and with a swift move he both turned Super Saiyan 2 and kicked Buu on the neck effectively deforming it. Buu dropped the Death Ball which crashed down on the ground and left a large crater after it. Goku lowered his foot and went back into a neutral position awaiting Buu's next move as he watched him restore his deformed body parts.

"KEKEKEKEKE"

Buu seemed to enjoy himself in some sick and strange way. Goku had a feeling that even though he might be stronger defeating him would not be very easy. He couldn't help to smile though as he swiftly charged towards Buu preparing to launch a punch.


	46. Finale Part 1

The sky had turned blood-red. Beneath them the earth, or what was left of it, lay an ocean of lava which had erupted from the ground. Gogeta gracefully landed on one of the halves that remained on the Lookout which magically remained in the air. A few meters away from him lay Omega. The Earth around them could explode any minute but at the speed they were moving it might as well be hours. Omega, clearly wounded from the powerful blows he had sustained earlier slowly got up on his legs again. One of the seven Dragon Balls etched into his chest had cracked and he would no longer be able to call forth that power. The Dragon Ball that had been destroyed was the 2-Star which had belonged to the resurrected Buu and from him he had gotten the ability to easily regenerate with little effort. Gogeta started walking towards him. Omega desperately threw a punch towards him but punched through him. All of a sudden he felt how he received several blows all over his body but from what he could tell Gogeta wasn't moving at all.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Gogeta laughed. He was toying with him. The power of Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's combined had seemingly been a wise decision. Alone none of them stood a chance to even harm Omega but the tables had turned now. With a heavy elbow to the chest Gogeta cracked another Dragon Ball, the 5-Star Ball. Omega once again found himself on the ground as he felt how his power slipped away.

"Why do we even bother Omega?"

Omega didn't answer. He got up on both his feet again. Blood was dripping down from his chin but he ignored that. The earth below was shaking violently and explosions could be heard repeatedly. Gogeta however had moved away and before Omega had even realized that he had received several hard kicks in the back of his head and before he knew it he was back on the ground.

"I said: why do we _even_ bother fighting back Omega? Just let me kill you and this will be over with."

"But don't you realize? The Universe will go down with me! You will go down with me! THIS is all that remains of the Universe! You and me on this tiny excuse of a planet!"

"I've died before. It's not that bad. You however have not and I doubt you'll be reaching the after-life."

"But don't you see you fool! I'll be fulfilling my purpose. I'm an Angel of Destruction whose sole purpose is to punish the Universe for overusing the Dragon Balls. And to me it looks like I have done a damn good job!"

"…but you didn't expect to die with it did you."

"Of course I did! I'll cease to exist once my job here is done which is when the Universe is eliminated."

"Well. In a way I guess you have won Omega. However I still am going to kill you."

"It will do you no good you fool."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Gogeta hovered up into the air. With a violent move with both his arms he stretched them out. Between them formed a large ball of energy which rapidly grew bigger for each second. Below them the explosions from the vanishing Earth grew louder. Omega did not even bother to try to start moving away from the impending doom.

"BIG BANG"

The Ball grew larger as Gogeta pushed even more energy into it. The remaining debris of what remained of the lookout started to crumble apart.

"KA-ME-HAMEHA"

The ball burst into an enormous white light which flew at Omega. Within seconds he was gone as he was destroyed and vanished from existence. The beam flew out in space and exploded in an enormous blinding white light. A minute later and Gogeta was all that still remained on the inferno that was left on Earth and the Universe. Overlooking his options there wasn't much left to do but to put his fingers on his forehead.

Moments later Gogeta found himself on the Supreme Kai's Planet again. The ground beneath him shook violently from the enormous amount of power he erupted. He quickly powered down and manually broke the fusion and the next moment Goku and Vegeta stood there again in their Super Saiyan 4 forms but both of them almost instantly powered down to their base forms. Shin met up with them.

"I'm sorry but we should have told you. It's over now though."

"SHOULD HAVE?"

Vegeta grabbed Shin by the neck but Goku quickly knocked him off.

"You forced us to fight a fight we couldn't have won?!"

"Vegeta. Nothing could stop Syn. As he said he is like an Angel of Destruction who's only purpose is to punish the whole Universe that's been affected by the overuse of Dragon Balls. We were fighting against a undefeatable foe in a race we had no chance of winning. We however did what we could though and at least you two made it."

"What does it matter when all we cared for and lived for are gone?!"

"That's not the case Vegeta. All your family and friends should be here in the Other World somewhere. You will be reunited with them here."

"But what about the Earth?"

"Whole this Universe is gone. Now only remains the three other Universes. We can't restore the two we lost, all we can do is hope that they will not overuse any Dragon Balls."

"Why aren't you just intervening and preventing them from using them at all when you know the consequences?"

"Because… We just don't. We are overseeing the Universes and only intervene during crisis. We can't force the people and decide how they are supposed to live. It's not humane."

"And look what happened now! Apparently this is the second time this happens? What if it will happen a third or the fifth time? Will you just stand there helplessly like you did with our Universe?"

"We… We believe that mankind might better itself. But we were wrong in your case. One single invention is the source of this which made the task of collecting the balls a much easy one. If you wouldn't have had the _Dragon Radar_ then perhaps it could have been prevented all along. Without it then perhaps you could have collected them once every 100 years like it was intended!"

Vegeta backed down. He had vented out most of his anger but still remained furious. Goku didn't do anything. None said a word for several minutes until Vegeta got up again.

"What will become of us now?"

"We will grant you life here in the Other-World. You are free to do what you want which would mainly include living your lives as normal or train like the other people who come here."

"Fine then, I'll head away to one of the lower worlds and try to find Bulma and Trunks. You coming with me Kakarot?"

"I'll stay here for a while, there are some things that I need to ask, I'll catch up with you later."

Vegeta nodded and flew off and away from the Planet. Goku turned his attention to Shin again.

"Are we still able to go with the backup plan?"

"We are. But you should be aware of the extreme consequences this might get. You will reshape history if you through with it, not only for the Earth but your entire Universe."

"I've had the time to think and yes I want to go through with it. However I just have one question. Will it affect the present and the future or just the past?"

"As I've said it will only affect the past. What just happened is forever lost. Now, are you clear on what you should do once you arrive?"

"Yup!"

"Well, whenever you want to go through with it I will take you there."

"Well let's go then!"

"As you wish Goku."


	47. Finale Part 2

Shin and Goku was standing outside a large temple-looking building on a planet somewhere in the Other-World. They both entered the large gates. Prior to the battle with Syn Shenron they had discussed the possibilities of entering this temple. When Goku was training in the Otherworld after the Cell Games he had happened to run into it when he was venturing through the space between all the planets. King Kai had only given him the name of the Temple – The Temple of Spirit and Time. Goku had confronted Shin about it during the middle of the fights with Syn's six minions and had explained of what was possible to achieve by entering it.

"Well, here we are Goku. I believe you are familiar with a smaller version of this on Earth?"

"There was a room like this on the Lookout. But if a room can slow down one day to last a whole year then what can a whole temple do?"

"The possibilities are infinite but we are however only able to use it once every 10 years. And seeing how you and your friends defeated Majin Buu and Kuriza we believe that you have earned the use of this."

"On what earlier occasions have you used it?"

"We haven't visited this place for thousands of years, the need has never appeared."

Shin kept explaining as they walked further into the large Temple. The walls were made of rock and torches lit up the pitch black corridors. At the first given chance they went to the left and further down a long hallway. They entered one of the dozen of doors at the end of the hallway and entered a large round room. It was dimly lit and in the center of it was four large Crystal Balls placed on five different pillars.

"Well, we are here. Luckily the Crystal Ball representing your Universe hasn't been removed yet since its destruction happened just recently. This means that it is still active and can be used."

"You are going to have to explain to me what it is though."

"Absolutely. These Balls have the ability to manipulate time and completely alter time."

"But won't that change the present?"

"As I said earlier, no it won't. You see time is complicated, see it as different timelines. In the timeline of the real Universe time still goes on and Kuriza is laying his grasp on the whole Universe. However when the person you would refer to as Trunks from the future arrived he altered time by giving you vital information on what was going to happen and those actions changed the course of the whole Universe. If he had not arrived then what I just said would have happened but instead you and your friends survived the attack of the Androids and even the onslaught of Majin Buu. In the real timeline you Goku are long dead around the age of 30 from the heart virus you contracted shortly after your visit on Namek but as both you and me know; you are now over 50 years old and still alive."

"…I don't really understand."

"Neither do I really to be honest Goku. But only one entity of each person in no matter how many alternate timelines can exist at one time in the Other-World. You are the Goku who represents all Gokus in the Other-World. If you vanish from here then a Goku from a different timeline will take your place, in this case the one who died from the heart virus."

"I still don't understand but I got another question. If we manipulate the past of my Universe then what will become of the Other-World?"

"Just as with your Universe there are different timelines even for Other-Worlds. However we cannot by any means reach them or affect them. We can't even prove that they exist so it's just a theory."

"But what will my actions in the past do to the whole universe as a whole?"

"It will alternate it but permanently. Your friend Trunks couldn't have possibly altered the whole outcome of the universe. No man with just a simple time machine could ever do that. No you need divine powers to do that and a human could never ever possess those. I would say that Dragon Balls are quite an impressive creation and the most powerful thing ever created but also the worst creation. However Goku, do you feel you are ready to go through with this now?"

"I have one more question though. What will happen to my body?"

"You will merge with yourself once you enter your Universe. You will be forever bound to it. You will however keep all your knowledge you have achieved up to this point. Now, for the last time; are you ready to go through with this? Once you say yes there will be no turning back."

"I am absolutely sure. But can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes Goku?

"Tell Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta what I am going through now and I hope that they won't hate me for doing this."

"I'll make sure of that, you have my word Goku. Now, I will need to access this Crystal Ball. To which point in your life do you want to go?"

"Would it be possible to take me to one day before my first meeting with The Turtle Hermit?"

Shin placed his hand on the Crystal Ball. He moved over it slowly with both hands and slowly sparks flew all around the room until a large hole that reminded of a portal formed in the middle of the room.

"Goku… Whenever you are ready just jump through the portal and you will enter the select time. And… Goodbye. We are forever in your debt."

"Goodbye Shin."

Goku slowly turned around and walked towards the portal. He waited a few seconds before entering and slowly he took a deep breath and jumped down in it.

When Goku opened his eyes again he suddenly felt a lot weaker. At a closer look he was in the middle of an enormous forest. Next to him lay an enormous fish and at a closer look he was naked. He rushed into the building he immediately recognized as his childhood home where he had lived with his late Grandpa. He opened one of the lockers and got dressed in one of the blue gi's he so often had worn. The time should be any time soon. Being a kid again felt nice somehow. He wouldn't have minded if he could reach unlimited potential as a kid. He decided to lay down on the bed and look at the 4-star Dragon Ball that was placed on the drawer.

And then the time finally came. Goku could hear an engine in the distance and it was most definitely what he had come here for. He immediately rushed out of his house and down the path that leaded to it. And with a familiar poof sound there stood a 14-year old Bulma who had just returned the capsule for the car to her pocket. Goku rushed towards her.

"Bulma!"

"What? Why are you up here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I live here Bulma!"

"How do you know my name…?"

"Bulma! Where's the Dragon Radar?"

"How do you know that I have a Dragon Radar?"

"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!"

But Goku didn't realize that she didn't recognize him. This was the first time she ever saw him and to her he was just a wild boy living in the mountains who apparently knew her name and that she was using a Dragon Radar to find a Dragon Ball in this area.

"You know if there is any… Dragon Balls around here? My radar said there would be one here."

"Can you show me it please?"

Bulma reached for one of her pockets and showed the familiar Dragon Radar, the tool that whenever something bad had happened they would have just used it and undo any damage that had been done.

"You see this dot on it? It indicates that there is one near- … HEY what are you doing, stop biting my arm!"

Goku had rushed towards the arm Bulma was holding the radar with. He was literally hanging from it biting it in a hope of getting the radar with force. It didn't take long before he got hold of it.

"Bulma! If we don't destroy the radar right now the whole Universe will be doomed!"

"…What?"

Goku threw the radar on the ground and stomped on it, shattering it and effectively destroying it.

"HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY RADAR! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO IT?"

"Bulma! One day you will thank me!"

"HOW YO DOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Bulma was literally screaming as if she was having a nervous breakdown and before Goku could intervene she had already got the car out again and had already driven away. Goku was still standing on the same spot with the Dragon Radar next to him. He didn't know how this would turn out. If he didn't go away with Bulma then he would perhaps never meet Master Roshi. And if he never met him then he would never meet Krillin and the list of the consequences this incident had caused could be made long.

"You've sure done quite a mess now Goku."

And then it struck him. He had to prepare for the future! He had many fights he would have to endure and he would need to train for sure. The Red Ribbon Armory, Piccolo Daimao, Piccolo Jr., Raditz, Vegeta, Furiza, The Androids, Cell, Majin Buu and Kuriza would all require excessive training for him if he ever wish to beat them. And even if the future would not turn out that way then he should at least be prepared for it. He turned around and went back into the house and picked up the 4-star Dragon Ball. He looked at it for a long time. At first this was just a symbol for his Grandpa, but now it was a symbol for everything that had happened in his past life. It had caused many good things but ultimately all the good had turned into something extremely bad. However without any Dragon Radars finding the Dragon Balls should prove a very difficult task if not almost impossible now. He placed the Dragon Ball back to its spot on the drawer and headed out of the house again – to train for a better future.


	48. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello there. I am j0ck3 and the writer of this fanfic. It's been kind of a long project spanning for now over 6 months. Several nights each week I sit down for perhaps one or three hours to work on it. But lately my motivation to keep doing so has lessened greatly and now to such a point that I just don't feel like writing any more. This is my first fictional work for perhaps 5 years and first more serious one in English. The writing style might be a bit flawed and not the most entertaining to read and I am fully aware of that but I've just kept going and hoped that the readers have become just as engaged in the story as I used to be.

However there is one big demotivator with this project. And it is the amount of feedback I've got in total. 8 reviews on the site, a fair amount on my forum threads at GameFAQs but in all honesty. If we assume that each chapter takes 120 minutes to write then it means that I have spent 90 hours on this project. And I feel like that is a bit too much for me and certainly too much seeing as to the amount of feedback. If I wanted to write this fic for myself then I wouldn't share it on the internet. I'm not demanding feedback but the thing is that I greatly appreciate it.

Another thing is the length of the fic. While I still feel partially interested in finishing it I also partially feel that I just want to wrap it up as soon as possible. The plot takes sharp turns and things end faster than I originally intend them to do. A good example is the 29th Tournament and Super 17 Sagas while the Kuriza Saga turned out pretty much as I had intended. The plot suffers from this and I feel that it makes the whole fic worse and that the end result will feel rushed and poor and I personally don't want that to happen again.

And then it's the two issues combined. If the plot is going bad I am not getting any feedback about it. If it's going in the right direction I ain't getting any feedback about it either. I used to get that when I was wrapping up the Kuriza Saga and it made me feel that I really wanted to keep going. Now 20 chapters later I just don't feel the same. I'm not writing this for myself as I said earlier.

However I am gonna wrap it up and finish it in a single chapter. The story will cut short at its current chapter. The Epilogue will have hints on what happened in between and maybe I'll write out the full story and what happens before the Epilogue sometime in the future but no plans of doing it as of now.

I'd like to thank the small amount of readers that keeps reading the fic. Statistically only around 30 people are following it actively. In total there are as of writing this 8951 hits so not yet OVER 9000. Now I kind of suck at maths but I can tell that only a few :age of the people who read the first chapter keeps reading at all.

I'm gonna take some time on the final chapter and hopefully make it a worthy ending to the fic and I hope everyone will like it. In the future I might actually make a whole new fic with an idea I have had in my head for some time. Until then, bye.

j0ck3


	49. FAQ and INFO: Chapter 1 to 37

**Gohan recieves a zenkai in the fiction but in the anime and manga he is shown to not get one after getting healed by Dende.**

_I have two theories for this. One is that in DBZ he never got close enough death to be able to get an Zenkai. The second is that the fans cried out for Goku to be the Hero of the Day (as usual then) and Toriyama had to come up with some desperate solution for this. One might have been that Gohan would not get stronger (which means he could not kill Buu) so I'm gonna say that our dear Toriyama who personally wanted Gohan to be shown the strongest and end it all once again had to make him not be able to get any stronger._

**But I thought Goku were equal/stronger than Mystic Gohan.**

_In the anime there is a filler segment where SSJ3 Goku fight Buutenks for a few moments. Notice the word filler in the previous sentence. Also notice that __Goku in the following episodes and manga segments repeatedly avoids confrontation with Super Buu and keeps saying how they are not strong enough. Now what's up with that? Didn't he fight a stronger version of Buu evenly earlier? Nope he did not, it was filler and it did not happen, Goku is weaker than Gohan and weaker than Buutenks and at best he could beat Fat Buu._

**Goku fires ****a odd Kamehameha at the 28****th**** Tenkaichi Budokai**

_An early version of Kamehameha x10 which he is yet to master. It's slightly weaker than Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha in terms of power.__ For that matter, the Ultimate Kamehameha is the same attack SSJ4 Goku uses against Baby Vegeta (the one with "delayed effect")_

**Is Kachink really energy absorbant?**

_I got no idea but in this story it is._

**What happens to King Vegeta?**

_He remains on Kuriza Planet #1_

**Is Kuriza made up or an actual character?**

_Kuriza is Furiza's son in the manga Neko Majin Z. While he does not show any immense strength or special abilities (he is basically Furiza with a chestnut formed head and brown instead of a normal shaped head and purple) I took a lot of liberties with forming him. He is basically just a Furiza with incredible strength._

**What happens to Kuriza's Empire after his death?**

_It slowly falls apart as the main part of the army and servants worked against their will, only a few really loyal followers stay and remains on Kuriza Planet #1_

**What happened to Kuriza Planet #1 after the fight with Goku and Kuriza?**

_The planet got partially destroyed. The part of it where Goku and Kuriza clashed against each other the first time will never recover and remains as a sort of enormous pool of lava. The planet does not die however and most of it is habitable._

**The Power Levels listed does not make sense. Should not Kuriza at 100 of his power be twice as strong as his 50?**

_I did not bother making calculations for this, while it does not make sense mathematically it makes sense with the story. And with my thoughts and ideas about their powers in general._

**Did Kuriza have a son or any descendants?**

_No, the universe will see no more of the likes of Kuriza, Furiza, King Cold or Cooler in the future or at least not in a very very very very long time. _

**Why Kuriza and not Krieza?**

_While I am a fan of the funimation dub and most things regarding it, the name Krieza looks dumb in my eyes and I thought Kuriza looked better. Just as I try to keep a few names Japanese and some others have their English name; Kienzan instead of Destructo Disc, Kamehameha x10 instead of Jubei Kamehameha._

**But Super Saiyan 4 is not supposed to have lightning**

_In this story it has. Because lightning is cool. And it symbolizes great power. And it looks awesome._

**Can you absorb a Spirit Bomb?**

_Check out the moive with Super Android 13, also check out Goku's Super Dragon Fist in Budokai 3. This is where I got the inspiration for the final __**final**__ battle._

**Did Cell really survive Trunks attack in the anime or manga?**

_The episode where Trunks goes back to the future and kills the Androids and Cell is purely filler but one of the better so in the series and it doesn't contradict the manga. We never really know if Cell dies in the anime, we just assume he does but I took the liberty here to assume he barely survived._

**Shouldn't Cell need to absorb both 17 and 18 in order to become Perfect?**

_This was one of the obstacles I ran into. I had planned all along to make it a Super 17 Saga but that would mean that 17 had to be absorbed by Cell as well. So I thought of the idea that both 17 and 18 had some kind of chip or code in them that identified them. If those were combined then one Android could be identified as both 17 and 18 but still only remain as a single Android. And in some way I think that makes sense. __So when Cell absorbed 18 he absorbed 17 as well and hence skipping the Semi-Perfect stage and going straight to Perfect.  
_

**How come Uub is present? Goku didn't wish for him to return in the early parts of the story.**

_Well I got no real answer for this. Perhaps Goku wished for him to come back but I made no mention of it in the story. Or maybe the good in him just turned into that Boy when Buu died. The thing is that he is there and why he is there is something I don't intend to tie up. _

**  
**

**TIMELINE**:

Buu Saga - Tenkaichi Budokai Saga (10 years)

Tenkaichi Budokai Saga - Rildo Saga (3 years)

Rildo Saga - Kuriza Saga (A week)

Kuriza Saga - Road to Perfection Saga (2 weeks back from Planet #1 to Earth)

Road to Perfection Saga - 29th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga (A month, tournament takes place during one day)

**POWERLEVELS**

_All power levels do not make sense in some cases from a mathematical perspective however they fit in with how I place them in the story. All power levels are based on that when Goku fought Frieza on Namek he was at 150 000 000 and Frieza (100) at 120 000 000 __which is stated in the Daizenshuu._

**BUU SAGA**

Gohan: 1 000 000 000

Buu: 1 500 000 000

Goku (SSJ3): 750 000 000

Gohan (Zenkai): 1 750 000 000

**TENKAICHI BUDOKAI SAGA**

Goku: 800 000

Vegeta: 750 000

Gohan: 1 600 000 000

Goku (SSJ3): 900 000 000

**GENERAL RILDO SAGA**

Goten (SSJ): 220 000 000

Trunks (SSJ): 240 000 000

Ledgic: 400 000 000

General Rildo: 1 000 000 000

Gotenks (SSJ3): 1 000 500 000

**KURIZA SAGA**

Goku (Golden Oozaru): 2 500 000 000

Gohan: 1 800 000 000

Gotenks (SSJ3): 1 000 400 000

Kuriza (Final Form 50): 1 900 000 000

Vegeta (SSJ3): 790 000 000

Final Shine Attack: 1 690 000 000

Kuriza (Final Form 100): 2 900 000 000

Goten (SSJ2): 380 000 000

Goku (SSJ4, Powered up fully): 3 300 000 000

Kuriza (Final Form 200): 3 500 000 000

Goku (SSJ4, Full Power Spirit Bomb): 4 000 000 000

Kuriza (Final Form 250): 3 900 000 000

Kuriza (Final Form 50 and wounded): 900 000 000

Dragon Fist: 5 000 000 000

**ROAD TO PERFECTION SAGA  
**

Imperfect Cell: 150 000 000

USSJ Future Trunks: 220 000 000

Imperfect Cell (Zenkai): 200 000 000

Dr. Myuu: 150

Imperfect Cell (implants): 200 500 000

Android 17: 185 000 000

Piccolo: 245 000 000

Goku (SSJ4): 3 100 000 000

Goku (SSJ, Full Power): 230 000 000

Goku (USSJ): 230 000 000

Goku (SSJ2): 425 000 000

Perfect Cell: 950 000 000

**29th TENKAICHI BUDOKAI SAGA**

Goku (Base): 1 000 000

Trunks (Base): 500 000

#21 (supressed): 2 000 000

Goten (Base): 470 000

Tienshinan: 1 100 000

Uub: 1 400 000

Vegeta (Base): 925 000

Piccolo: 247 000 000

Vegeta (SSJ): 200 000 000

Vegeta (SSJ2): 400 000 000

Vegeta (SSJ2, badly hurt): 250 000 000

Goku (SSJ, Full Power): 230 000 000

Goku (SSJ2): 425 000 000

#21: 950 000 000

Goku (SSJ4): 3 100 000 000

Super 17: 200 000 000


End file.
